iCarly's Wedding
by Justagirl28
Summary: Carly's getting married and Sam's nervous. This will be the first time she see's him after their break up years ago. Will she finally have the courage to tell him why she really left?
1. Chapter 1

iCarly's Wedding

Summary:

You are cordially invited to witness

The union and expression of love

Between

Carly M. Shay

And

Dylan K. Scott III

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Living in the Past<p>

Sam's POV

"Wow," I sat at my desk reading through my mail and gorgeous purple invitation caught my attention. "He finally did it!" I smirked impressed with Carly's catch.

I didn't see Carly often, mainly on the holidays, but I knew that he had been in her life for over three years now and he treated her like a queen. I also knew his family was loaded and had shown Carly a whole new way of life. He'd changed her in a lot of ways, but at the end of the day she was still my Carly.

"Ms. Puckett," I heard Maggie my assistant over the intercom, "Ms. Shay's on line one."

"Okay got it!" I quickly clicked over to talk my best friend since grade school. "Hey Shay! I guess I won't be able to call you that much longer!" I teased excitedly.

"Goody, you got the invite! It was really pointless really because I desperately want to be in the wedding! Be my maid of honor?" She pleaded and I cringed. It was bad enough that my job required me to be all "suit and tie" everyday but I didn't like to be much dressy than that.

"Of course Shay," I cheered not wanting to disappoint my friend, "I'll be there." I looked down and realized that the wedding was only a month away. "So … when did you two decided to get hitched?"

"Only two months ago, his mom has been a bit of a control freak. She's the reason we're getting married so fast. She always envisioned her only son's wedding taking place in the summer and didn't dare want to wait over a year to plan the event. Of course me, being the wonderful future daughter in law to be that I am, allowed her to pick the date and most of the other details like the venue and what time the event would take place." Carly grumbled frustrated. "I mean I'm an interior decorator I'm surprised that she didn't even think that I might want to some say in my own wedding."

"That's blows," I dryly responded, "but at least she doesn't hate you." I said as I logged into my computer and checked my email. "Oh, I'm looking at your email invite now." We both laughed.

"I was a little over excited to get the announcements out. It was the one thing I was allowed to pick!" She giggled.

"I see," I murmured as I logged into my work load database that I'd created myself. "Lucky for you Miss Shay, my partner hasn't accepted any cases for next month I'm sure she'll take the three that I'd accepted.

"Great!" I heard as she clapped her hands through the phone.

"Okay, Carls I got to go! Some of us have to work." I joked but I was serious. Carly was going to be set for the rest of her life. The family she was marrying into was loaded the father had started his business young and Scott Enterprises was now a global business acquisitions company. Their whole family worked together the whole unit was a money making machine.

"Fine, fine," she sighed. I went to hang up and I heard her call me. "Oh Sam, I asked Freddie to be a groomsmen. I hope that's okay? Dylan and I swapped a bridesmaid for a groomsman. His mother wanted his cousin Britney in the wedding and I wanted Freddie so it worked out perfectly." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Sam?"

"Huh? Oh, Carly I don't care. It's your wedding do what you want with it. I don't care who's in it." I murmured as I shifted some of my papers around on my desk.

"I know it's my wedding but I know that you are Freddie haven't seen each other or spoken since you broke up with him senior year."

"We didn't break up like you make it sound." I argued. "We were on good terms when things ended."

"Correction Sam, you wanted to end things because he was going to school and you weren't. The next year you went to college but on the opposite side of the country. You were running from him." I groaned every time Carly and I talked about Freddie it almost ended in an argument. It was too early and I hadn't had my energy shot so I totally wasn't up for this. Freddie and I had been over for almost ten years. Every now and then Carly would see fit to harp on the past.

"Carly, I'm fine with Freddie being there. I'd even go as far to say I'll be happy to see him is that better?" I wasn't lying it had been a decade since I'd seen him. I wanted to see him … you know all grown up.

"If you say so. I guess just let me know if things get too weird for you, okay?" She was thinking about me too much. This was her day and the old Sam might have been concerned about only herself but I wanted Carly to have Freddie close because if I was her right hand he was most definitely the left.

"Yes mama Shay I will keep you informed but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." I said before trying to end our conversation again.

"I hope so because I really wanted us to spend time together … all three of us." She got all high pitched and hopeful.

"We'll see how things go."

* * *

><p>After my talk with Carly I went to my partner's office. Maxine Johnson teasingly called herself my Carly replacement. When we were in college we competed constantly and then after the initial "I hate you" phase was over we became really close, so close that we started a law firm as soon as we graduated. Her family was pretty well off so they contributed a lot, but Max and I put up half of our own money to get started. Now we've made our money the money back and then some.<p>

I sat in the seat across from Max's desk and waited for her to address my presence. "What?" She glanced up at me from her paperwork. "What you want Sam, go ahead and tell me so that I can make up my mind as to if I'm going to do it."

"What's up your skirt Max? Did the hubby not rub you the last way last night?" I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me. "It's this damned Reynolds file. The client wasn't completely honest with me and now I have to cover for her fabrication." She huffed. I took the file from her and studied it for a moment.

"I think there was a previous case similar to this. I look into it but … I need a favor." I smirked a little.

"I already asked what you wanted," Max smiled at me but she sounded kind of dry.

"Carly's getting married I need to take some time off next month. I was wondering …," I paused knowing that I'd said enough for her to get my drift. She was already in the process of pulling up my schedule and comparing it with hers.

"I bet you knew that I hadn't scheduled anything," she looked up at me. I was now standing over her shoulder. I nodded to answer her question. "It's cool … I can take them. I'm a little mad that I didn't get an invite though. I know Carly too you know." Her hazel eyes saddened.

"Did you check your email? She said she's been sending them to everybody." She toggled her screen to the internet and the sappy musical email started to play. She smirked and as she read through the invite and looked at the pictures of Carly and Dylan.

"They look really good together. Almost as good as Nathaniel and me," she tapped her picture on her desk. I sighed she was always talking about her husband. She had only been married for a year and I felt like they'd been married for ten. I guess it was because they were still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. I wasn't aware the shiny new toy syndrome could last that long and I was a little scared that Carly was going to start acting that way.

"Yeah, you two look perfect together," I sighed pretending to be interested.

"You could look perfect with someone too if you'd let me hook you up. Come on Sam, Nate has a bunch of friends that would love to go out with you." She pleaded as she pulled up splashface and clicked on some of her husband's friends.

"I've let you set me up before but none of the guys you set me up with are my type." My tone got cold I knew what she was going to talk about next. Max was the only one that knew the real reason why I broke up with Freddie and she thought it was completely stupid.

"You mean none of them are Freddie," she grumbled, "none of them are going to be. You lost that opportunity and I know about that picture in the bottom of your filing cabinet.

"Why are you going through my stuff!" I argued.

"We share some of the same clients Sam. You had taken my file on Barker and I was just trying to reclaim what was mine. It's not my fault you have secrets hidden in your closet." She explained with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever you have pictures all over the place," I tried to convince myself that it was nothing but I knew better. I hadn't let go … well I had but I didn't think that I could ever fall for anyone else. The feeling was hard to explain.

"I have pictures out for everyone to see. You hide your picture of Freddie and you because you're ashamed that you haven't let go." Maybe it wasn't so hard to explain.

"I have let go. I just … miss him sometimes." I murmured. I confided a lot more in Max than Carly when it came to Freddie. Even though Freddie and I had dated, Carly and him still shared everything. That worried me, there was certain things that I didn't want her to know about our relationship. I always wondered all of what he had shared with her.

"Well you know what?" Max whispered and I looked up with her. She was going to be funny but I think when she saw my face she decided against it. "Is he going to the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's in it just like I am." I allowed myself the cringe I deserved. Max smiled slowly and then burst into laughter.

"Well, that'll be interesting." She said as she calmed herself.

"What's interesting about it?" I returned to my seat. "Fredward Benson is now an internationally famous producer and director. Women throw themselves at him constantly; I doubt he even thinks of me … especially in the romantic sense."

"Well, maybe you should use this opportunity to find out." She touched my hand. "Now get out so that I can get to work!"

"Alrighty, chica and thanks for covering for me," I hopped out of the seat and went to leave her office.

"I'm serious you know when you go down there for this thing you should really pull your ex to the side and try to resolve your feelings."

"Yeah, yeah …" was all I could give say. I mean, being in the same space as Freddie was going to be hard. Actually discussing what happened with him was going to be even harder, especially because he had completely moved on. I was the one stuck living in the past.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This my story and I hope everyone's going to like it. There's only a week left until we will all be sitting in front of your televisions watching iLost My Mind! I don't know how this story came to me but I think the events will surprise you! As always please read and review and no flames! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Maddy

One Month Later

Freddie's POV

"Maddy, come on the plane leaves in an hour," I groaned as I plopped down on the couch and waited for Madeline. She always made us late. I mean she was supposed to be my assistant. _She_ was supposed to be the one keeping _me_ on schedule. I fumbled through my phone and checked to see the time of the next available flight.

"I'm coming Freddie, keep your pants on!" I heard her as she plopped down the stairs with her bags. I ran to meet her and take them off her hands. She gave me that smile, the smile that told me she still wasn't over me. Maddy was the girl that taught me one of the most valuable lessons of my life, don't mix business with pleasure. Even though I told her that I wasn't interested in a relationship she, like the few before her, thought she could change my mind. "Thanks," she uttered seductively and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just that we were supposed to be in a hurry and I didn't have time for what was going to happen next, she was gonna want to talk about it.

"Come on! Load yourself into the truck so we can vamos. I promised Carly that we'd be on time, and I really don't want to disappoint her." I walked ahead of her hoping that would hinder her need to talk about what she considered our past. Surprisingly it worked she hopped in the truck without another word. I while my assistant looked out the window. Maddy had been my assistant for two years now. It was only six months ago that I thought it might be okay for us to be more. As soon as it was over I regretted it. Of course I would never tell her that, I honestly liked Maddy, we had everything in common, even iCarly. She loved the show growing up and remembered every skit we ever did … and she even admitted to having a girl crush on Sam. Excuse me, I mean Samantha Puckett attorney at law, I would have never seen that coming. Sam also taught me a very important lesson in life, never fall in love. I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved Sam. I'm not saying our relationship was easy, sometimes it felt like we were constantly at each other's throats, we were constantly breaking up and getting back together. Then there was the last time … two days before I left for Caltech she broke up with me. She stuck a letter on our apartment door. I tried to go see or even call her but it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the road. To this day I still wonder what I did wrong. Why did she leave me? The only problem we were having at the time was sex. Of course, I wasn't pushing for it, at the time I was a virgin myself. I felt like Sam was pressuring herself to be with me. Maybe she thought if we didn't have sex I would leave, but that whole thought process was be stupid. Sam was anything but stupid. Sam knew me, she knew that I lived for the moments where she wasn't tough or extremely silly. I loved when she just lay in my arms and just exist with me.

I clenched my stirring wheel. Maybe I shouldn't be going to this thing, even though it had been years, almost a decade. I still wasn't ready to see Sam. I knew the first thing out of my mouth was going to be "why." Why did you ruin the good thing we had? Then she'd look at me like I'd lost my mind, remind me that it'd been years, and tell me to get a life.

"Great," I murmured. Maddy turned her head and offered me a look.

"What's great? I love greatness." She smiled cheerfully. To be honest the reminded me of a mixture of Carly and Sam. She didn't look like either of them, had Ash Brown hair, hazel green eyes, but it was her personality that did it. Sometimes she could be so sweet and compassionate, and then at other times she could be quite calculating in getting what she wanted. "Well?"

"Nothing, I'm just still dreading this wedding a little bit." I sighed. "I'll be fine once we get there. She nodded then rubbed my arm to comfort me.

"No worries boss, you should be excited see your friends again. I know I'm excited to meet Sam and Carly." She smiled and I tried to do the same but the mere mention of her name put my stomach in knots. "Do you think they'll like me?" I afforded her a glance and a small laugh.

"Carly loves just about everybody and … Sam … she has changed so much I don't know. The old Sammy wouldn't like you she'd say you were too chipper." I laughed and she frowned. "What?"

"Since when do you call Sam, Sammy? It's just weird I've never heard you call her that before." I stuttered over myself as I tried to think of an explanation. I used to call Sam that when we were dating. She didn't like being called baby or sweetheart so Sammy was the only nickname we could agree on, I'd never tell Maddy that. I never talked about my relationship with Sam. I was trying to repress the memory that it happened at all.

"I called Sam all kinds of things when we were younger, Puckett, Princess P, blonde demon, and the list goes on." I laughed.

"Oh …" she seemed satisfied with my answer. "Well, I hope she has changed just enough to like me because I'm practically in love with her. She's so pretty and she has this feisty attitude. I guess that's why she makes such a kick ass lawyer!"

"Yeah I guess so," I said dryly. I cut off the car. We were at the airport and as much as I wanted to we couldn't turn back. I wanted to be a good friend and stand up for Carly. Just as I would want her to do the same for me if I were to ever get married. I glanced at Maddy, and then laughed to myself. No way, I'd never get married.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the Scott estate at 2:10PM, we were late. I hated being late, but with Maddy I really had no choice. She liked to stop and take everything in and take pictures. I could understand that, and I was patient when we weren't on a deadline. We pulled up and the gate automatically let us in.<p>

As soon as our car pulled up front, the main door opened and Carly flew out of them. "Oh my God Freddie!" She attacked me with a bear hug. "I've missed you so much! Come on inside so we can catch up." She began pulling me toward the house when she finally took notice of my counterpart. "Who's that?" It wasn't phrased as a question, but more so an accusation.

"This is Madeline Sowers she's my assistant," I introduced her and Maddy stuck out her hand. Carly took it briefly. I was surprised by Carly's behavior she was acting like Maddy had inconvenienced her in some way.

"Nice to meet you," she said sounding completely unenthusiastic. Maddy frowned, she had to be confused by how she was being treated. "Anyway, Brendan will get your stuff and later I'll show you to your room?" I guess she was asking if we need more than one.

"Uh." I looked at Maddy who again grinned at me. "Is it possible for us to get another room? If not I'd be more than happy to sleep in a study or something." Her smile dropped just as I expected it to.

"That won't be necessary, they have tons of rooms," Carly giggled. I think her tone changed once she realized that we weren't sleeping together. However, even if we were sleeping together I would have asked for separate rooms. I wouldn't disrespect a stranger's house that way.

"So mister movie director, thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come to my little old wedding," Carly teased.

"Please, just looking at this house I can tell that this wedding is going to be anything but little. I mean you did ask for everyone in the wedding party to come not a day, but a week early to prepare. Do you know how crazy that is? Some people have jobs!" I picked and she laughed.

"I know and a lot of people have requested to only come a couple days in advance. To be honest the only people that were okay with the week thing was Dylan's friends and family, and that's because they work for Scott Enterprises. They're treating our wedding like it's some sort of holiday. So I was glad that you and …," she paused and then looked away from me. "I forgot to ask, did either of you want something to drink? Water? Blackberry tea?"

"What were you saying Shay?" I had an extremely good feeling I knew who she was talking about anyway.

"Sam's coming for the week too. Which is good because she's my maid of honor, she's just late but when isn't Sam late." Carly and I shared a chuckled.

"Just like me!" Maddy gushed. "Freddie's always telling me to hurry up and stuff." Maddy's words stifled Carly's laughter.

"So Maddy, how long have you been Freddie assistant?" Carly studied the girl careful and then looked at me as if she knew about my involvement with her.

"Two years. Freddie's a great director and a great boss. I truly feel honored to witness his genius." Carly scoffed and picked at her fingers.

"Trust me I know how brilliant Freddie is, SAM and I have been witness his genius for years." I glared at Carly. Why was she acting like I'd done something wrong? Later she and I would have to have a recap and rehash the past. Sam and I ended years ago there should be nothing wrong with me having another friend. There was an odd silence between all of us, then Maddy made one more attempt to get in to Carly's good graces.

"Yeah, I admired all of your work. You are all so spunky and creative. It made total since for you to go into interior decorating. I've seen your work all over the internet and in magazines." Carly smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks, I guess," Carly mumbled. She was always a sucker for complement.

"And Sam, she shocked us all be becoming a lawyer! What's up with that? I mean the girl was so funny and pretty she could have easily been an actress or a model or something." Carly arched her eyebrow and titled her head. I think Maddy's girl crush was showing. Just then we hear the door open.

"Hello, hello." Two suitcases are then plopped down on the floor in the foyer. "Shay?" There was only one person who could call Carly like that. Sam appeared in the foyer. She looked so … so grown up. She wore a black pencil skirt with a dark blue sleeveless knit that had a turtleneck collar. I blinked a couple of times then looked away. I was giving her way too much attention but I had to admit, they way she looked it was easy to get lost staring at her, even with her hair tied up in a bun like some rude librarian she looked flawless.

"Sam," Carly yelled and jumped out of her seat to meet her.

"Come on," Maddy urged me by pulling my arm. We both went out in to the foyer were the two girls were hugging each other. Maddy let go of my hand and walked toward Sam as if she were in a trance.

"Hello?" Sam said oddly as she released Carly and gave Maddy a look of confusion.

"Hi I'm Maddy, Freddie's assistant. I just wanted to tell you that I love you I think you're a-frickin-mazing!" Maddy grabbed Sam's hand and started shaking it relentlessly. I was about to step up and release Maddy's grip on Sam, but as soon as I moved Sam had did it herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam shocked me, she completely and legitimately sounded sincere. "Not that standing here isn't nice, but weren't you all in the living room or something." Sam hedged her head indicating that she wanted to take a seat.

Carly and Maddy moved past me but I felt as though I was frozen. Sam paused. Her blue captivated me just like they always did. I placed my hands in my pockets and tried not to look too pathetic.

"Hey Benson," She offered me a half smirk and I did the same.

"Hey Puckett." We moved into the living room together. Something about her being this close made breathing easier. I was hoping that the feeling would go away. There was no need to hop back on that crazy train.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: In honor of iLMM, here's chapter two! I'm so excited it's hours away and I can't wait. Anyways, read and review and no flames!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

After sitting and catching up with Carly, Freddie, and his assistant thing, I was released so that I could get settled into my room and change for some big dinner that Mrs. Scott had planned. One of our paralegals went shopping for me since all I had were business suits and I didn't have the time to do it myself. Ever since I'd started my practice I'd been out of the loop in regards to fashion and I did want to look good this weekend. I wasn't trying to impress anyone though. I just didn't want to look out of place.

Anyway, Britney had even been nice enough to pack for me. I should have known something was up when she wouldn't let me look into my own suitcase. She filled it with a whole bunch of form fitting little dresses and outfits that would normal been seen on Carly … not on the likes of me. I groaned and placed the garments in the drawers. At least she'd pack some formal wear. I black sleeveless dress would be perfect to tonight. I laid the dress out on the bed and then undressed.

I was mad that I didn't have time to change before coming to the Scott's Estate. I'd meant to look more approachable, but one of my clients was being difficult about being transferred over to Max. Max and I held three meetings with the guy to assure him that our work ethic was pretty much identical. I also explained that I would probably look over any of her paperwork before we submitted anything. Not because I was checking after her … it's just that we both double checked each other.

I took the pins out of my bun, and my hair fell to my lower back. I teased it a little. It was a shame I couldn't wear it down. Well, it's not that I couldn't, it just that when I wore my hair up it seemed that clients respected me more. This weekend wasn't about clients it was about me being me. I wasn't sure I knew how to do that anymore. I'd hidden behind work for so long that I forgot what it was like to be Sam Puckett. I turned back to pull my accessories out of my suitcase and noticed … it. How dare they! It was my picture of Freddie and me. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it one of the drawers. Yeah, so what I kept of picture of Freddie. Benson symbolized a lot to me … he was the first and only guy that made his way into my heart. It didn't mean I still wanted to be with him. He just meant a lot to me. I slipped out of my stuffy clothes and hopped into my black dress. It was very cute, sexy even. I wondered what he'd … it didn't matter, besides he brought Maddy. For just being his assistant she seemed awful friendly in the hands on since of the word. I was sure that they'd been intimate, I mean I been working with people for a while now and studying body language, and the girl operated like she knew Mr. Benson extremely well. Nobody knew me that well. Every time Freddie and I would get close I'd come up for a reason for us not get busy. It wasn't that I didn't want to. It's just hard to explain whenever he'd make a move to inch his hand under my shirt I'd freak out. He claimed to understand but I knew better. What guy wants to stay with a girl that doesn't put out? Nub or not he had to be pissed. That's not why I ended things though, eventually I would have been brave enough or drunk enough to put out. I shook my head, took a deep breath, and tried rebury the past.

"Hey, dinner will be out in a few minutes," Carly said as she knocked on the door and entered my room. "Wow Sam, you look … wow." I glanced at myself in the mirror and smirked. Then I looked at my friend who always looked gorgeous. Tonight she wore light pink dress with her hair down. It made her look innocent and playful. Dylan probably recognized both those characteristics in his soon to be wife.

"You look great too," I said as I grabbed my brush and made my way to the bathroom.

"Thanks." She spoke a little louder so that I could hear her behind the closed door. "So what do you think of Maddy?" She added emphasis on her name.

"She seems … cute." Cute by the way was my new word for annoying. She wasn't a bad person. It just annoyed me that she was here.

"Oh well, I don't find her cute. She's clingy and way too giggly. Do you think that they are together?" Carly's line of questioning was a lot blunter than I expected.

"I don't know Carls, they do seem kind of close. Why? Are you rethinking marrying Dylan? Did you decide that nubby high school crush is the guy for you?" I chuckled as I fixed my hair.

"No, there are some lines I wouldn't cross. Freddie is one of them … I just … I always thought he'd up with someone else. You know?" We both got quiet. I hope that she wasn't going to bring it up. I hadn't even gotten comfortable this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Yeah, well that Maddy chick would be lucky if he did choose her." I mumbled breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she would." I opened the bathroom door and saw Carly staring at the picture I thought I'd hidden. I clenched my teeth and made an attempt not to snap.

"Why are you going through my stuff Carly Shay?" I snatched the picture out of her hand.

"Why do you still have that?" Her eyes seemed more excited than shocked.

"Don't you have pictures of your old … your past … umm I have it because I look good in the picture! Leave it alone!" She stepped back a little and then laughed.

"You still love him!" She whispered then started bouncing up and down like a monkey with no home training.

"Carly stop! I know what's going on in your brunette little head and it isn't like that. I didn't even mean to bring it. Max or Britney were probably just being stupid." I grumbled as I grabbed my purse. All it really had in it was breath mints and gum. I'd been told from the amount of food that I eat some times my breath is a little rank, but I wasn't gonna let a little odor stop me from chowing down. That's the one thing that hasn't changed about me … I'm always hungry.

"Weren't we going to eat or something?" I tried to change the subject as I headed toward the door.

"Yeah, I know you're not going to tell me anything anyway." She followed me out of my room and downstairs to the dining area. It was more like a dining hall we how much space it contained. There were way too many business suits. I cringed I thought this was supposed to be my vacation and all of a sudden I felt like I was back on the job.

"There they are, the ladies I've been raving about!" Mrs. Scott made her way over to us bringing a couple of gentleman over with her. "Alex, Greg, you know Carly Shay, and this is her best friend Samantha Puckett." I was polite and greeted the strangers in front of me. "Samantha and her partner have had a couple of articles in Forbes and Fortune Magazine." The woman bragged on me as though she'd known me for years.

"They weren't a big deal. They were more impressed with our age and the fact that we already established our own firm. Our successes are pretty generic really." I downed played my situation, but I considered it more about being honest. Plus, I didn't want to spend my vacation talking about work.

"No, I've read the articles they you are anything but generic." Browned haired stranger offered.

"Oh, how silly of me I haven't made the proper introduction. Alex is my son Dylan's younger brother and Greg is their cousin they all work for Scott Enterprises and don't come over often enough. My Alex is a lawyer too Samantha you too should have some things in common." The woman winked at me. She couldn't be serious. Dylan soon came over and rescued Carly from our awkward conversation leaving me to have to fend for myself.

"My mother has a small girl crush on you." Alex said once his mother left the area. "If she were a man I think she'd leave our father and come after you herself. However, since she's not male here I am to do her bidding." He teased and I laughed. It wasn't a fake one either the dude was pretty funny.

"So, are you really interested or are you just acting this way to make your mommy happy?" I joked, but I was seriously curious.

"I'm not sure yet. Physically you are stunning and I know the stuff my mom has researched about you but … I don't know you. Not well enough to know if I'm completely attracted to you." I nodded appreciating his honesty.

"Well ditto," I smirked and threw my hair over my shoulder. I found myself blushing as I talked to Alex. Maybe I was giving Benson too much credit? Maybe there was another man on this earth that could make me feel the way he did?

"We should take seat dinner is about to be served." He led me toward my seat, which happened to be right beside his and across from us were Freddie and his Maddy. I shifted in my seat something at that very moment seemed to sour in my stomach.

The food was served and none of us spoke to each other. Freddie glanced at Alex and me and then back down to his plate. I took a couple of bites and found that was all I could stomach. Something about this dish wasn't right. I took another look at my plate it looked like some fancy version of chicken stir fry. "What is this?" I tried to hide my disgust.

"Tofu stir fry. Carly didn't tell you that we were vegetarian?" My eyes widened in horror. I was going to have to spend the whole week without meat.

"No, no she did not tell me that." I reached for the biscuits at the center of the table and Freddie did too. His hand bumped into mine and I retreated quickly.

"It's cool if you want meat. I could just let my mom know." Alex began to wave down server but I stopped him.

"It's cool. I'm not that hungry anyway." I sighed depressed. I wasn't going to impose on their event and demand meat. I had a little more self control than that. I would just fill up on bread and salad because I knew from previous experiences I hated tofu. I mean what the hell was tofu anyway, just some funky substance pretending to be something that it's not.

"Yeah right Sam, you're always hungry," Freddie countered. It was very low tone but his statement still lingered in the middle of our table.

"Maybe I've changed Benson? Did you ever think about that?" He nodded.

"Yeah, a lot about probably has changed but I doubt your appetite is one of them." I rolled my eyes at his statement and then reached for another roll. He smirked as if he'd won some sort of battle. Something about looking at Freddie made my skin crawl … maybe that wasn't the right way to describe it. He made my blood boil that was something that I was sure would never change.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's been a long time I hope you all are still interested. This chapter may be a little rough but I will be looking it over again later. Thanks for reading and as always please read and review … but no flames!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chicken

Dinner sucked. The whole time I listened to Adam talking up Sam. That would have been fine it Sam hadn't been falling for it. She was actually flirting with this guy, I never saw her for the type to want a suit and tie guy. That's all he was, he talking about any of his hobbies or places he'd traveled to, all he talked about was work. He brought up cases that she'd been in and she blushed at his compliments. I knew about all that stuff too and I would have told her all those things. I would have told how happy I was that she had managed to turn her life around. I would have even mention her work in the juvenile sector, which he didn't. I would have done all those things if she had talked to me at all.

After dinner I hung out with Maddy, Carly, and Dylan for a while. Sam went into the study with Adam. He claimed he wanted to show her something, probably his penis; the question was whether he knew how to use it. I couldn't believe after all these years I got jealous so easily. It's just that whenever Sam and I were together in the past conversations just flowed, it didn't matter whether it was an argument are a deep discussion, we always had something to say to each other, and tonight … nothing. That hurt.

Anyways, everyone made their way upstairs around eleven. I did the same but I couldn't sleep. I was a night owl. That's when I did most of my editing. My mind just seemed clearer at night. However, tonight it was my stomach that kept me awake. I never liked tofu so I didn't eat it. It never settled in my stomach well. It made it harder for me to "go" if you know what I mean. So, I snuck off the estate and found the nearest fast food restaurant. I found a Chickie Quickie and breezed through the drive thru. The smell of the deliciousness in my car made my mouth water. So much so that I almost ate in my car, which is something I have a strict rule against. Ever since Sam and I dated, whenever she ate in the car she'd leave her mess it barely took a week for her to make my car a wasteland. I sighed just the thought of her made me angry right now. I hopped out of my car knowing full well what I was going to do. I carefully closed the door behind me and made my way upstairs and stood in front of Samantha's door. I knocked only once before she answered. She immediately looked down at the bag in my hand. "Chicken?" She arched her eyebrow and then a slow smile spread across her lips.

" Fried Chicken, I figured I'd share … unless you're filled up on all the dinner rolls you inhaled." She rolled her eyes, then opened the door wider and moved to the side so I could come in. It wasn't until I was inside that I realized what she was wearing or the lack thereof. It was a red silk night gown, I'd never seen her in anything so short or thin. She looked down at herself.

"Yeah, you can thank my paralegal for all the slutty crap she threw in my luggage. It was either this or sleep naked." She laughed awkwardly and color flushed her cheeks.

"You look good," I spoke before allowed myself to fully think about what I was saying.

"Thanks, so about that chicken are we gonna eat or what?" We both sat on the foot of the bed and grabbed a couple of drumsticks out of the bucket. I sigh, my stomach seemed relieved. I seriously thought I was going to starve the duration of the week.

"This is extremely decent Freddie. Thanks for sharing." She spoke with her mouth full. Yeah, she most definitely still Sam.

"No problem." I finished my first piece and went in for a second. Sam was working on her third. "I was almost afraid to knock on your door. I didn't want to interrupt anything." She snapped her head to turn in my direction. She was frowning not because she was mad, she was confused. I groaned because that meant I was going to have to elaborate. I didn't know if I had the balls to do that. "Adam and you seemed kind of chummy." Sucked on her teeth and then rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me about this?" She stared at me, her look wasn't cold, but I couldn't read the expression behind them. I wasn't going to back down though, because I really wanted to know.

"Yeah," I said bluntly. I turned so I could see her face better. Was it possible that she hadn't aged? She was still so young , beautiful, and this dimly lit room she looked sexy as hell. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"You really don't have the right to ask me that Benson. I mean you've been all over the world I can only image the number of women you've associated with." She mumbled as picked at the rest of her chicken.

"In my life I've only dated five women. Well, only five that have meant anything to me. Of those five I've slept with two." Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Are you seriously telling me that you've only slept with two women? My God Benson you're almost thirty! That makes you a dweeb!" She laughed and fell back on the bed.

"No, I'm not a dweeb I'm selective. In all honesty although sex is good, great even … I need to trust the person I'm with. You understand?"

"Yes and no. I understand the concept, but I don't get why you're saying it." She sat back up and seemed completely invested in my conversation.

"I'm worth a lot of money Sam, more than I think most of the entertainment shows claim I'm worth. There's a lot of women that would love to sleep their way to the top. My first did … my second didn't mean to, but now she has her own reality show." He scoffed.

"What about Maddy?" It was my turn to look at her shocked. "Don't give me that Benson! I know something went down between the two of you." I nodded.

"I care about Maddy. We were together once … I barely remember it sometimes, I'd never tell her that, but I tried to make a relationship out of it. Something about us together in that way never clicked." Sam nodded as she absorbed everything.

"So you've been with three women." I smirked and the nodded and held up three fingers.

"Three!" I said jokingly and she laughed. "And you've been with …" I waited for her to finish the statement.

"Dude, you're not supposed to ask a lady how many guys she's been with." She punched me playfully in the arm and I laughed.

"I still want an answer Sammie." I frowned as soon as if slipped out. I knew she had caught it, but she didn't say anything about it.

"None." She looked down into her lap. "I haven't been with anybody … in that way. I've dated causally and been set up more times than I'd care to count, but nobody really got me going … if you know what I mean." She chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, I get you." An awkward silence hit the room. I wondered if I'd ever really got her going. There were quite a few times when we were together that she would push me away nervously. Maybe it was just because I was too close, but I could swear she had to be feeling what I was feeling. Her blue eyes would darken and her cheeks would flush. That's when she was the most beautiful … when I made her look that way. "So what about Adam, are you thinking about giving him a chance?"

"I don't know. I don't really like being set up and that's what this is a big set up!" She laughed harder this time and then sighed. "Seriously I don't know. I mean he seems nice enough but if I wanted to talk shop all day I'd call Max."

"Max?" I asked confused.

"Maxine … she's my business partner and my replacement best friend, since Carly doesn't live close enough anymore," she teased.

"Oh." More silence as we both searched for what to say.

"Why do you care anyway?" She wouldn't look at me while she asked. The strap to her gown fell down her shoulder, she adjust it while she waited for an answer.

"I don't know Sam, just curious." My thoughts couldn't pull away from my desire to see more of her skin, and my hands seemed like they were burning to feel her skin. I looked in our now empty bucket and gathered all of our trash into it. "I'm going to head out. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She walked me to the door and opened it. I stepped out into the hall and took on more look at her. "Night Freddie."

"Night Sam."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Everyone seemed to want more Seddie. So here's some. I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen next. As always please read and review … but no flames!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Glances and Stares

"So here's the vineyard!" Carls squealed excitedly as she took the majority of the people in her wedding through the area. She explained how it was going to be decorated in dark and light shades of pink. I'm glad she chose pink, because one day when I was feeling extremely girlie, I'd told her of my desire to use purple as my weddings theme color. She led us all down one of the paths that would be used during the ceremony. They all led to the center where the actual ceremony would be held. There was a beautiful fountain that would serve as the backdrop to the whole event. The whole group walked to center where the ceremony would take place and took in the atmosphere. Carls had most definitely picked the perfect spot.

"I would have still preferred if you'd gotten married in the family's church Dylan," Mrs. Scott still protested even though the wedding was a week away.

"Carly and I both wanted an outside wedding," he countered, putting his arm around Carly, and then he kissed her cheek. "Besides, aren't we having the reception in one of your most favorite hotels mother?" He teased and his mom rolled her eyes.

"I wanna do something different. I was thinking about the different paths to the center in the ceremony. I'm not quite sure what to do with it though." Carly mused as she looked around the area. I looked around too. I wasn't visually creative, not in the way that Carly was. I could draw and come up with pranks but I wasn't good at making things pretty. I glanced over at Freddie, he'd put his thinking face on. I knew he would jump into action. I knew Freddie wasn't attracted to Carly, not physically anyway, but he never got over his obsession with being her hero. "I was thinking that the groomsmen could come down one side on at a time, wait for their partnered bridesmaid and offer her a kiss on her hand or something." Carly shrugged at her idea, I hoped she didn't use it. It seemed a little corny.

"Or he could offer her a single rose," Mrs. Scott offered. "That would be romantic." Maddy frowned at that one. The ideas seemed to be getting cornier by the second, I sighed as Carly and her future mother-in-law tried to figure out the mechanics of the event.

"This is not your cup of tea I assume?" Adam whispered, his warm green eyes smiled at me.

"Uh, no, I'm not picky over this kind of stuff. If I ever go through all of this drama I will most definitely be using a wedding planner. It will probably be Carly." I laughed.

"That makes sense to me. So you said 'if' about marriage, it's not a definite on your list of things to do?" He pried.

"No, no where in the near future anyway, I guess I haven't been putting enough effort into finding the right guy to be worried with that stuff." I sighed again, this time because I was bored with this conversation. I liked Adam, but wasn't it a little soon for him to be drilling me about my views on marriage?

"Me too. I don't think much ahead of the clients we work with and the work on my agenda." He confessed. "You and I Samantha Puckett are two very similar creatures." He inched himself closer to me. His movement made me uncomfortable. I couldn't tell if I was really attracted to him or if I was just on edge by his proximity.

"I have an idea," Freddie spoke and all of my thoughts shifted. "I think you ladies are missing the obvious. The paths cross at the middle and merge with the center path," he explained the obvious, which is something that he's always been known for.

"Spit it out Benson!" I snapped and everyone looked at me. I had to frown myself. I didn't know where that came from.

"I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and led me back up the path, to the beginning. He pointed to the side he wanted me to walk down, and sprinted to the other side. We walked back down the paths meeting at the center, he offered me his arm and I looped my arm in his. We made the rest of the journey down the aisle this way until it was time to separate and stand in the appropriate places. I had to give it to him. I liked his idea a lot better than Carly or Mrs. Scott's brain child.

"Awww, Freddie it's so simple yet perfect. I love it!" Carly clapped in excitement. The rest of the day we spent practicing for the ceremony. Instead of walking down the aisle with Freddie, I was paired with Adam, since he was the best man. The feeling was nowhere near as comfortable, but I tried to shake the feeling. Should I be comparing Adam to Freddie? Freddie isn't an option. He was a guy, an old friend, which I desperately needed to get over. I didn't know what I needed to do to get closure but I needed to think fast.

* * *

><p>After the rehearsal, Dylan and his brother went back to work, his mother went back to wherever trolls like her dwell, and the rest of us we out to lunch. Carly, Freddie, Maddy, and I sat at a table at a Happy Friday restaurant. When I was younger I loved this place. The last time I was at one with Freddie I'd embarrassed him horribly, even though it was years ago, and he probably didn't remember, this was the perfect opportunity to show how much I'd grown since then. Instead of the delicious ribs they served, I ordered the grilled chicken salad. Last time I was here with him I'd order the ribs and ended up covered and barbeque sauce.<p>

"No ribs, Sam?" Carly questioned as she handed the waiter her menu. I shook my head and tried not the think about the missed opportunity. "What are trying to watch your figure?" She teased.

"Why would she? She looks incredible!" Maddy really needed to simmer down. Her constant compliments were becoming more than a little weird. "I always wanted to ask how you stayed so skinny when you eat SO much." Freddie smirked at his little assistant's question.

"Well, I have two theories, the first is that I have really good genes, and the second is that most skinny girls are evil and I'm not different." I teased.

"Hey, I'm skinny and I'm not evil!" Carly protested as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Don't act so innocent Shay, you know you've got it in you." I laughed.

"Does the same rule apply to men?" Freddie asked. "Am I evil?" The look he issued me was weird. If I didn't know any better it was the same way he looked at me when we were dating. The same look he issued me before he'd try to kiss me. I quickly diverted my attention from his stare.

"I don't think so. Even if it did, Freddie, you're not skinny. You're actually sort of beefy in a nubby sort of way." I glanced at Carly who was grinned so hard her face was bound to hurt.

"So what does nubby mean anyway?" Maddy questioned me again. God, being around her was like conducting an everlasting interview. I sighed and gave the question some thought. I'd been calling Freddie a nub since before I had boobs. I don't think I ever really defined it. It was just what Freddie was. He was nerdy, short (at the time), geeky, and kind of …

"Sam?" Carly said curiously I must've been silent for too long.

"It means nerdy for the most part." I mumbled and then looked around. When was our food going to get here? Maybe if our food would get here Maddy, would stop asking so many questions.

"Oh." Freddie frowned at me. "I always thought it meant something else."

"What else could it possibly mean, Benson?" I arched my eyebrow as I waited for a response.

"I don't know, just not that." He didn't seem put out. Actually he seemed kind of amused, which only made me more curious.

"Did you still call him a nub when you two were dating?" Maddy continued to be evasive. I grumbled under my breath, Freddie and I hadn't even addressed our past relationship. If I wasn't ready to discuss it with him, I knew good and well I wasn't ready to discuss it with her. I shrugged off her question.

Thankfully, the food came and distracted her long enough for Carly to change the topic back to her wedding. I'd never been so thankful to discuss the different shades of pink in my life. Every now and then I'd lock eyes with Freddie. Each glance that allowed myself made me wonder if maybe, just maybe, he still had feelings for me. This small speculation excited me inside, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Freddie and I now had separate lives and lifestyles, there was no way our lives would merge together that way again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know this chapter is not Seddie filled, but I was thinking about the two of them having another nightcap in the next chapter. Please read and review … and I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of next week! Oh and no flames<em>.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Veranda

"I accepted my next project." Maddy and I were in my room, she was lounging on my bed and I was sitting on the love seat across the room. I hated when she got like this. She was going to try and seduce me. That wasn't going to happen, not here, and never again if I had anything to do about it. I knew better than to say never though. Who would have thought that I would have ended up loving the female who my made childhood existence miserable? Who would have thought that we would have dated twice only for her to leave me the day I was leaving for college? I always wondered why she never said it to my face. She was supposed to ride to the airport with me and my mom, but when we went to pick her up, Pam said she wasn't there. I never heard from her after that, despite my constant attempts to contact her. That was her way of telling me it was over. She said nothing.

The reason her disappearing act was ringing so fresh in my mind was because the movie that I was going to be directing, the main characters had a relationship that reminded me of Sam and mine, I thought that maybe if I got an outside view of a relationship like ours maybe then I'd understand why she left me. "That's cool," Maddy said as she maneuvered into another seductive pose. "What sci-fi screen play will we be working on this time?"

"I decided to accept something different. We'll be working on romance comedy. I thought you might like the change of pace." I said as I checked my email. The screenplay had just been sent. I hooked up my printer and searched for my paper. Great! What kind of nub packs a printer, but no paper? I sighed and looked up. "You wouldn't happen to have any paper would you?"

"No boss, somebody was rushing me out of the house remember?" She smirked.

"I doubt that you were packing supplies while I was yelling for you." I chided. I sat my computer to the side. I would just have to ask Carly in the morning.

"You doubt, but you don't know. You also don't know what other goodies I've brought along." She teased as she finally sat upright on the foot of my bed and sighed. "You don't want to play?" I looked up at her since when is she so blunt.

"No," I murmured as I looked back at the screen of my laptop.

"Freddie, why don't any of your relationships last?" That one burned. I'd had successful relationships. Well, I'd almost had one.

"None of your relationships last over a month. I think you should see a counselor or something." She sighed. "Or you could try again?" She inched her nightgown up, exposing more of her thigh. I sighed and placed my computer on my lap again only for a second to cut it off.

"That's not true." I stood up and stretched. "Sam and I …" I paused in mid sentence. I don't talk about Sam and me, not to anyone.

"What were you saying?" She looked as if she was ready to bounce on me. She drank up everything I said about Sam, but I'm sure that she wouldn't want to hear what I was about to say about her.

"I'm going to go search for some paper." I mumbled and escaped my own room.

I searched all of upstairs, and then decided to try the first floor. I finally found an office and grabbed a stack. I planned to rummage through the kitchen to see if Mr. Scott was a beer man. I could definitely use a beer. All day I was surrounded by wedding plans and girl talk, sometimes I sincerely thought that Carly forgot that I was male. I shifted some of the vegetables around and then found a case of Nantucket's Whale Pale Ale, I almost felt bad taking a couple considering how expensive the stuff was and how hard it was to find. I had everything I needed and was about to head upstairs until I heard talking on the veranda. Something told me this was the time to be nosy, so I stood by the door and listened in on the conversation.

"I need help," an unfamiliar voice whined.

"So do I, but I'm not whining about it." Sam snapped and then giggled.

"I told you what you should do in regards to your picture man situation," the voice grumbled. "He's live in the flesh now. You need to address the past, so you can move on. If you don't you'll continue to idealize him and I'll never get attend your wedding!" Sam didn't say anything. I was wondering if she was talking about me … she couldn't be. Maybe she'd just received a phone call from another ex or something. "As real as you are Sam, you've never been real in your relationships. You don't try on dates and you know why that is … because you don't want anybody else. What's going to happen when he gets married? I don't want to have to deal with you when you get that invitation." The voice continued to rant.

"He wouldn't invite me to his wedding." Sam grumbled.

"Of course, Freddie would want you there." She sighed. "You're his friend, well you were, until broke his little nerdy heart. You're lucky he has been talking to you at all, that's a sign that he's forgiven you. I still think you should tell him why you let him go." There was a long silence. "Sam, stop shutting down! I'm serious! God, I don't know why you called me! We'll never agree on this situation." Oh my God, they were talking about me. I couldn't believe that Sam was just as unnerved about seeing me as I was about her. Moreover, she hadn't gotten over me! That's crazy considering the fact that she was the one that had ended things.

"Max, I called you because you emailed me saying you were having trouble with one of the depositions." Sam countered.

"We resolved the majority of those issues in the first ten minutes of our conversation, Sam. Then you started venting to me, when you should really be confessing to Freddie!" Yeah, I agreed with this Max person, Sam should really tell me what happened years ago. I still hadn't let go of that event. Maybe we could help each other.

"I've thought about it and as soon as I saw him, I knew I couldn't. It would be too weird. I just want be able to talk to him like I used to. He was my best friend too, not just Carly. I would like to focus on becoming friends again; everything else just falls by the wayside. Besides, I'd look like a desperate fool if I brought up the past when he wasn't even thinking about it. Although …"

"What?"

"He called me Sammie."

"So?" Her friend sounded confused. "A lot of people do."

"No, it's not the same. It's not a nickname, but a pet name, don't ask me to explain. It felt good hearing him say it. It made me think that maybe … he still cared a little bit." Sam groaned frustrated. "This is stupid! I shouldn't care! I don't!"

"Stop lying Puckett, this is me you're talking to! We've been talking for two hours it's pretty evident you care. You better do something before little Maddy moves in on your territory!" Her partner giggled. "And I better go to bed before I'm minus one husband! I'll be on tomorrow, chat ya later!"

"Later," I heard as the video chat end. Sam sighed, I heard as her fingers tapped on her keyboard. That meant that I had time to make a move of some kind. I waited a few minutes and then joined her.

"Hey." I pretended to be startled. "I didn't know anyone was out here."

"Well, there is," she said without looking up. She didn't sound angry just focused. I'd never seen Sam so focused.

"What are you working on?" I said sitting down across from her and placed both of the beers in front of me on the table. She looked over her laptop at the bottles and then slid one over to her side of the table.

"I'm looking over Max's depositions she sent me a few that she was working on. I'm really good at catching the little stuff and referencing cases. She's good at pulling on jury's heart strings and pulling together the big picture stuff. That's why we work so well together." She glanced up at me, then back at the screen. "So, what are you doing up so late … and with paper?"

"Oh, I was actually getting a bit of work done too. I've just accepted my next project. It's something completely different and out of my element, but I enjoyed the screenplay so much that I had to be a part of it," I explained as I opened both the bottles on the table. She sat her laptop down and grabbed the bottle.

"Really, so what's it about? Can I ask that it's not classified information is it?" She giggled, but I could tell she was serious.

"Not really, I mean I can't give you character names or anything, but I can tell you the basic storyline. It's a romance comedy, the love interests were best friends, but when they start to grow up the girl becomes involved with this guy he can't stand, and he realizes he's in love with her, and he does everything in his power to make her realize that they were meant to be together. Once they do get together she disappears mysteriously." She nodded slowly and then frowned. "What you don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just … don't you usually work on sci-fi movies. I thought you wanted to create the next Galaxy Wars," she teased.

"I still do. I have to find the right writer to make that dream come true. Until then, I'm having fun working on different pieces and seeing what I'm good at and what I'm not." I took another sip of my beer and she did the same.

"It's good to expand your horizons," she said matter-of-factly. "If I hadn't decided to go outside my comfort zones, God only knows where I'd be."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to congratulate you on all your successes. I mean, not only in the stuff that everyone knows about. I read a piece on the work you've been doing in juvenile justice system and all the charity work you've been working on. You're becoming a modern day hero, Miss Puckett." She blushed a little as she looked down. Take that Adam, you're not the only one that can make Sam blush.

"I wouldn't say all of that. I just learned that if you give positive energy, you get positive energy. I mean once Carly and you left for college, I seriously had to reevaluate what I wanted out of life. I looked in the mirror and asked myself who I wanted to be. Then I sat down and wrote a list of the things that I wanted to be able to say about myself. The first thing was respected and the second was educated." She shrugged.

"Well, you are, on both accounts."

"And so are you." She smirked. "You're Academy Award winning!"

"I'll drink to that!" I held my bottle up and touched my bottle to hers.

"So have you seen any of my movies?" I asked. I hoped she'd had and that she was, and I know this weird, but I hoped that she was proud of me.

"Uh, I've seen a couple. I mean, I've read articles and I know you've worked on about six movies and won awards for three." She leaned her head back on the chair. Her eyes were a little glazed. It was funny. I never took Samantha Puckett for a lightweight.

"I've directed seven," I corrected her.

"I said about Fredward, don't get you panties in a bunch!" She snickered.

"So which ones have you seen?" I continued to fish.

"Are you searching for a compliment or something? I still don't give those out easily you know!" She teased.

"No, I'm just curious." I moved onto the couch beside her, and she was alarmed by my new closeness. Even with the odd look on her face this felt more comfortable to me. It felt less like an interview and more like a conversation.

"Uh, Foreign and The Lost." She looked away from me, and her cheeks took on a new hue of red.

"Sam?" I wanted her to look at me. Glazed or not, her eyes put anybody else's eyes to same. It wasn't the color necessarily, but more so the passion and the intensity behind them.

"Yeah?" She glanced at me briefly.

"You're glazed." I teased.

"Shut up!" She hit me slightly but it still hurt. I tried not to let on like it did. "I hate that I'm a lightweight. When I go on dinner meetings I have to call the restaurant in advance and ask for a fake out. They bring the client wine and I drink sparkling cider or cranberry." She laughed. "But I needed this tonight. You have no idea." She sighed and took the last sip of her beer.

"Oh yes I do! I spent a whole day with females discussing wedding arrangements trust me I need this just as much as you, if not more so." I placed my empty bottle next to hers on the table.

"Whatever, you were into it a lot more than I was." She shifted her position so that she was leaning away from me and pulled her feet onto the couch.

"Yeah, you were too busy talking with your new dream lover," I teased. I thought about pulling her feet onto my lap. We used to sit that way all the time, but I wasn't sure she'd be comfortable doing that now.

"Right because I have one of those," she murmured. She shifted a little more and then placed her feet in my lap. At least I knew that mentally we were on the same page. "You always made an excellent pillow." I smirked as I looked down at the black heels she was wearing. I took them off and began to rub her feet.

"Yeah, so I've been told." This small amount of contact was great, but it wasn't enough for me. I needed Sam to be completely comfortable so that we could discuss everything … and hopefully try again.

"Uh, Freddie?" I looked up at her and she was staring at me awkwardly. "You don't have to rub my feet I know they're all stinky." She giggled. I lifted her foot to my nose and I sniffed loudly. They smelled lovely, but I decided to play with her a little.

"Wow that is pretty rank!" I teased and then tickled her foot. She squirmed relentlessly trying to retrieve her foot.

"Freddie, stop!" She squealed and giggled. She went to kick me and then stopped herself. I was impressed her self control had gotten a lot better. Impressive and extremely attractive from where I was sitting. I'd been kicked millions of times by Sam, it's not one of the highlights of being her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay!" I stopped tickling and started rubbing her feet again. She sighed and scooted a little closer to me, so that more of her legs were accessible. I inched my way ankle to her calve muscles, I really surprised she hadn't stopped me, and then I heard snoring. I laughed to myself. I couldn't believe that after all these years she was … that we were still attracted to each other. Something inside of me was dying to hear her say it. I wanted to hear her tell me that she loved me … even it was just one more time.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Shocking discoveries. I figured we all needed a little something pleasant after ilove you. I can't believe that they broke up! However, it does flow into my storyline pretty well lol. This way I can put our favorite couple back together where they belong! Anyways, please read and review. No flames!<em>

_Also please fill out my poll on my profile page! I'm trying to gauge which pairing I write for best. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cake Banter

"Let there be cake!" Carly said playfully as we all hopped out of Dylan's SUV. This was the one time that his mom had opted out of coming with us to a wedding event. I was grateful it took noticeable tension off of the event and gave it the potential to actually be lighthearted and fun … for Carly anyway. I for one, had a whole new set of awkward tension floating within me. This morning I'd awakened with Freddie on the veranda, I shifted so my head was in his lap and his arm rested against my side. I'd unintentionally reaffirmed how much unfinished business I had with him. If I was a weaker woman I would have cried. Having him here, so close, was killing me. It wouldn't serve either of us really well to talk about the past I mean in a couple of days Carly would be married, and Freddie would be off on his next adventure, with Maddy. Maddy who clung to him so closely. I'm a lawyer so I'm used to lying, but after last night, it was hard not to wear my feelings on my sleeve. "Sam, don't look that way I thought you might actually like this part." Carly pouted at me with her arm wrapped around Dylan. I envisioned doing the same with Freddie. I shook my head a couple time for clarity, the desire still remained, and I became resolved within myself that I had lost my mind.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" I smiled at both of them. "I love cake!"

"Chocolate cake," I heard Freddie blurt out from behind me. I remembered the little devil's food cupcake he bought me on our three month anniversary. The gesture was so sweet and romantic, but back then I was still stupid, all I did was rag on him for remember a milestone in our relationship. I call him a girl for the rest of the night.

"Sam?" Carly looked at me her look of amusement had shifted to a look of concern.

"Are we going inside? We have to pick out your wedding cake!" I latched onto her other arm and we all enter the bakery named, Big Day Bigger Cakes. A tiny little blonde woman met us at the door.

"Is this the Shay-Scott party?" Carly looked up toward her fiancé and grinned at him.

"Yes it is," she answered.

"Great, you're future mother-in-law called ahead of your reservation and asked up to pull a few styles and flavors for you to taste." The smile of Carly's face dropped. She squeezed my hands I looked toward Dylan to see if he was getting the same abuse. He seemed fine. Since Carly seemed lost for words I decided to speak up.

"How many did she request?" I asked the woman, Bettie.

"About six," the lady answered and then looked at Carly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am, is it possible for us to pick out some other flavors and styles as well? We aren't reduced to the selections that Mrs. Scott provided are we?" I glanced at Carly, and then back a Freddie. I don't know, this situation was just awkward and for some reason I wished he was a bit closer.

"Of course, she can pick out up to fifteen selections. We want our bride-to-be to make sure she picks the best cake. Come on over to our monitor and select the other combinations you'd like to try. I'll prepare Mrs. Scott's selections and have them right out." The lady went to the back, and Carly took a deep breath.

"The nerve of that … THAT WOMAN!" I knew she'd been holding it in since we got here. She was going to have to let it out. "She couldn't let me have this one thing! Her hand has been in everything! EVERYTHING!" Tears were starting to form in my best friend's eyes. Carly is and has always been too nice that why things like this happened to her.

"Hey Shay, let's take a mini walk." I pulled her away from Dylan.

"But the tasting," she stalled.

"I'm pretty sure the cake will still be here; come on!" We walked back out of the bakery and went back out into the parking lot. Carly sobbed liked she needed to I embraced her so that everyone wouldn't be able to see what she called her "ugly cry" face. After a few moments she sobered and sighed.

"This isn't my day anymore … it's hers." She whispered, the waterworks were about to start again.

"So what if it is, at least you'll be married to the man you plan to love forever. Hell, give her everything she wants because you're taking her son and never giving him back!" I teased, but I was serious. I pulled away from her and decided to give her what every bride wanted to hear.

"Carly you're beautiful, stunning, and you have a man that loves you like crazy. Ever woman wants what you have. You should be happy." She scoffed.

"Not every woman … what about you Sam? Do you ever want to get married?" She asked and I groaned. I kind of set myself up for that one.

"One day … maybe," I murmured. "The guy would have some extreme patience that for sure." I tried to laugh my way out of the conversation.

"Yeah," Carly had stopped crying was now focusing on my situation. "The guy would have to know you and love you … like Freddie." I rolled my eyes and headed back toward the bakery.

"Freddie doesn't love me … not like that!" Carly ran and caught up to me.

"How do you know? Have you talked to him, Sam? If you haven't got over it, what makes you think that he has?" This was not the time for this conversation.

"Because he's been with other people and I … don't want to have this conversation Carly! I just want to see my best friend be happy and get married. I don't want to talk about the past I just want to let it GO!" I turned away from her quickly so that I could wipe the tear that tried to run down my cheek.

"Okay, fine, I won't push anymore. I just want it to be clear where I stand." She commented. We stood back in front of the bakery door.

"Yeah, both you and Max have made yourselves perfectly clear." We re-entered the bakery and Carly sat by Dylan and I, of course, was left with a seat beside Freddie. Bettie stood at the head of the table and had just place two sample trays in front of us.

"Are we ready to begin?" She said cheerfully Carly nodded and Dylan placed wrapped his arm around her. "Now bride and groom remember intertwine your arms as you experience the cakes. It's romantic and it gives the moment more validity. She stepped away and left us with the trays.

After a few minutes of deliberating we'd narrowed all of our choices down to four, triple chocolate, cookie dough, red velvet, and strawberry. "The strawberry is amazing!" Maddy said with her mouth full of her second sample.

"You know I love anything chocolate, but this is completely your decision, Carls," Dylan was trying his best to give his future wife back the power she'd thought she'd lost.

"I think we'll do red velvet and chocolate. It's different but I think they'll work well together … just like we do." She kissed Dylan openly and for some reason the sight made uncomfortable. Jealousy, a little voice whispered in the back of my head. I was jealous that my best friend was leaps and bounds ahead of me in the romantic department. I wanted someone to hold me and take care of me like Dylan did for Carly.

"Did you ever try the cookie dough?" Freddie asked.

"Nope, I'd tried all the others though; cookie dough cake just doesn't make any logical sense." I smirked.

"Try it I think you'll be surprised," he said as he held his fork up with a small taste of the cake on it. I reluctantly did as he requested. I was shocked he was right this cake was by far the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. I closed my eyes and nodded appreciating the taste. "Great right?" He asked and I opened my eyes to notice him staring at my mouth. It was the same look he'd gave me when we were together. The look that let me know it was okay to kiss him and that he wanted me. I quickly looked down, my faced burned with excitement and discomfort.

"Uh yeah, it's really great." I glance at the others who were wrapped up in pictures of the styles of cake to choose from. Carly slyly caught eye contact with me and smirked.

"Maybe I'll just this cake sometime in the future." Freddie commented quietly.

"What so you're planning on getting married now?" I glanced at his counterpart who was happily staring at the different cakes. I knew she'd marry him if she asked, there were many women that would.

"There are tons of other reason to have a cake made … but I do plan on getting married. Maybe you can be in that wedding too?" He smirked a little and I frowned. Was Benson messing with me? It seemed like he was flirting, but I had to be misreading things.

"If you want me too … I guess." I murmured. "We should really be helping her." I looked towards Carly and so did he.

"Sam, we should hang out later tonight. I have a couple of movies I wanted you to see … would you be interested?" He seemed nervous about his request which only served to make me even more confused.

"I guess, I shouldn't be doing anything." We made eye contact and an odd sensation swept through me. The desire to touch him was extremely hard to ignore.

"Great, I wanted to show you some of my earlier works from college. They are some of my favorite creations." He explained proudly.

"Oh Benson, you're looking for compliments again." I patted his shoulder. "I hope the works good so I don't have to disappoint you." I teased.

"Don't worry it is. Now let's see about this cake." We joined the others and their icing and style discussion. I was only half invested in the debate. Something about spending planned time alone with my ex made the pit of my stomach flutter. I just hoped that I'd be able to keep my emotions in check and not do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey everyone. I have to apologize for my absence, my dad's been in the hospital and I've been working a lot. Also, my beta had to stop working with me so my chapters are going to be a little rough from here on out. If you'd like to be my beta PM me! As always please read and review. No Flames! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Feeding Me Lines

As promised, Sam came to my room later that night. She entered hesitantly and at the foot of my bed while I connected my laptop to the television screen so that we could what some of my old movies. She sat there almost as if she were frozen. I had to admit there was a LOT of tension: so much it was almost tangible. I could feel the odd tension in the room. Every breath the entered and exited my body seemed labored, I was anxious as if I was waiting for something, I couldn't put my finger on what. Sam was already in my room like I wanted all that was missing was conversation. Leaving all unresolved feelings for Sam aside, I just wanted time with her; I wanted to form some sort of a connection. I just wanted her in my life again. So maybe I wouldn't pry for answers tonight; maybe I'd just get her to loosen up around me.

"Now for your viewing pleasure, I present to you... Benson Theatre!" I pronounced in a _way_ too theatrical voice. Sam snickered slightly.

"Wow, after all these years you're still a nub." She murmured, shaking her head as she stared at the floor.

"You're a bit of a nub yourself Miss Lawyer Woman." I replied teasingly. She frowned in thought, contemplating what I'd said.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't make me a nub, it's how I act that reassures me that I'm in no way nubbish." As she spoke those words, it dawned on me that I really didn't know what her definition of "nub" was.

"What makes my actions nubbish?" I posed, and for the first time that night she looked up from her shoes and finally looked me in the eyes.

"Well," Sam said as she pulled one of her purple stilettos off, "you just have a nerdy geek tendency, that's all Benson. It's no big deal. Some women would even call you 'adorakable.'" Her second shoe hit the carpet, now exposing all ten of her little toenails that were coated in hot pink polish.

"Would you call _me_ 'adorkable'?" I asked, air quoting the last word. She smirked and then shrugged.

"I'd call you a lot of things Benson." Sam sighed and looked past me towards the TV. "Are we going to watch something?"

"Oh yeah, the first one I wanted you to see was the very first movie I directed in college. We worked with the acting students and submitted our work in a national contest. We won, and it helped me get my internship which jumpstarted me to get where I am today." Sam nodded as she took in my words. "It has action; many guns and a couple of car chases." I nudged her gently with my shoulder and she shifted away from me.

"Before we get started though, can I ask you a favor?" She asked me nervously.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you have a spare set of pajamas? I want to be comfortable." She asked. "I would really like to be comfortable, but my assistant didn't pack any … 'appropriate comfortable wear.'" I smirked and nodded as I went into one of the drawers next to me and pulled out my grey shorts and a blue t-shirt. I handed them to her, and she accepted them with an awkward yet grateful smile. "Thanks." Sam got up and used my bathroom to change. When she came back her hair was down and her disposition had changed; she seemed more insecure than the girl I'd seen with Carly the past few days.

"So now are you ready Miss Puckett?" I asked as I started the video.

"Sure." Sam now sat in the middle of my bed with her legs folded Indian style. I wanted to sit beside her, but when I saw the uncomfortable look on her face I didn't think that I should. I pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and lay down towards the foot of it. After a few moments she did the same. I figured she would; this was us years ago before she ran away.

Once she started to relax, it seemed she was really enjoying my movie. I would glance at her occasionally, mainly when she'd laugh or gasp. She made sure our eyes never connected and I was amazed. Sammy was never bashful. If there was one thing that had always been the same about her, it was her bluntness. I was surprised she hadn't said anything, but she just watched. I knew was going to have to force an opinion out of her. The movie ended, and now I needed to pick her brain.

"Well, what did you think?" I asked before the credits had even started rolling.

"It's good," she said slowly, "It's just... the main actors didn't really seem to love each other." I smirked; the woman was so damned observant.

"You're right, they didn't even like each other. In the beginning they were actually dating, but after the first week of shooting they broke up. I don't think they even shared one real kiss during filming; it was screen kissing all the way." I chuckled.

"Screen kissing? What's the difference?" Sam shrugged and sat back up.

"There's a big difference now in my movies. All the actors use real kisses, and as a director I prefer it. Back then, during this project, they had the option and it's like this: either they have to kiss, really and truly kiss, or if they are going to use a screen kiss, they need to make sure they are acting with passion so that the audience believes it's real. We almost lost the contest because of their split. Thank God I'm an awesome director that has excellent technical abilities." I smirked.

"Wow, way to pat yourself on the back," she scoffed, "but you still didn't answer my question Benson; what's the difference?" I sat up and met her stare, this was the opportunity I was waiting for. Either she was going to think I was a jerk and hate me forever or she was going to respond.

"I can't really explain it... could I show you? Do you mind?" I whispered as I gently placed my hands on either side of her face: her blue eyes dancing with excitement as I lowered my head to hers. She closed her eyes and I kissed her, and it was a screen kiss, which basically meant no tongue as far as I understood; plus it's extremely dramatized compared to the way a normal couple would kiss. After a few moments I pulled away a little. "That's a screen kiss, and this …" I reconnected our lips and kissed her the way I've been waiting and wanting to for years, if I was being honest with myself. I embraced her with all the passion I had, I connected our bodies, and then I felt her start to pull away. I released her: I'm not the type of man to force a woman into anything. Sam sat at the foot of my bed and took a deep breath.

"So that's the difference," I mumbled, face turning a little red.

"I already knew what a real kiss felt like genius!" She griped quietly.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'd forgotten what a real kiss feels like." I commented and she scoffed. "Messing around is easy, but a kiss isn't real unless there's feeling behind it... not for me anyway. So really, I guess anytime I press my lips to yours it's a real kiss, because Sam: I never got over you." She looked at me as if I'd insulted her.

"I'm not having sex with you Freddie!" Now it was my turn to look at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT? I didn't ask you to! I was just saying that, and-" she cut me off before I could speak further.

"You were just feeding me lines. You've always been so damned good with words. Even when we were in high school you were good with them, on the fire escape, in court yard, on elevator, each and every time such excellent word play. Every time you'd reel me in, but I'm a grown mature woman and I will NOT be sucked in like this again." She got up to leave, but before she could even reach the door I stopped her.

"Sammy, I've never fed you a line." I turned her toward me and I saw her eyes glisten with tears.

"You can't possibly mean what you said." Her voice cracked. All I could think was that I had never in my life seem seen her so vulnerable.

"Of course I do, there's no woman in the world that can compare to you. Samantha Puckett, that in itself makes you incredibly hard to get over and impossible to forget." I brushed her hair out of her faced as she took a couple of deep breaths and tried to collect herself, but she seemed to be failing.

"Sammy, you are the only woman I've ever really wanted you need to know that. Seeing you again only makes me realize how much I missed you and how badly I want you." I connected my forehead to hers.

"Look, please don't do this, we should both know better. It never ends well. We both need to let go. Please, for me?" She spoke, placing her hands on mine only to assist me in removing my grip. "I need some air." She smirked a little, trying to stay tough, but her eyes held sadness within them. I however was only left with frustration. How could she love me and not want anything to do with me? Fate had brought us back together, and I wasn't going to let go that easily. At the very least, I needed a definite answer. I need to, and intend to know the _real_ reason she left me before Carly's wedding is over!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey all its been a long time. I hope you like the chapter were getting really close to the reveal of Sam's secret. Then we'll have a whole bunch of new drama to deal with. Until next time, read and review and no flames! PS- a big thanks to my new beta for working with me!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Well … Ya Know

So yeah I did something stupid and like a hormone charged teenage girl I kept reliving it. I allowed Freddie to kiss me, which is something that Carly or Max would say is a good thing, to me it was horrible. Why would I want to drag old buried feelings out of the closet to say goodbye to them once this wedding is over. As many degrees and accomplishments as I now possess I've come to the conclusion that I will always be an idiot where Fredward Benson is concerned. That's why I'd opted out of today's event which was horseback riding, something that I normally loved. I couldn't be around him and I didn't want to see Carly she'd know something was wrong and force it out of me. Besides, it was kind of cloudy outside it wasn't perfect weather for that kind of thing. Today I would wrap myself under the covers of this California king bed and make love to some Ben and Jerry ice cream. I'd check my emails and engross myself with work if need be. I planned not to be seen by anyone. I waited five minutes until Carly said her final goodbye to make my way to the kitchen. Just as I pulled the cookie dough ice cream from the freezer I heard a familiar laugh coming from the veranda. That damned nub was still here. It was like he was put on this earth to make me completely miserable. I hadn't felt this amount anger for so long I'd forgotten how I acted when I became angry. I stormed over to him and grabbed his cell phone and threw on the ground, luckily it didn't break. My actions were that of a mad woman and he looked at me as such.

"What the hell!" He yelled. I didn't know whether to apologize or to stand my ground.

"I … I … what are you doing here?" I fumed.

"I was invited to Carly's wedding so I'm staying here for the week. What did you get selective amnesia or something?" He grumbled as he picked up his phone. "I was on a business call you know? I wouldn't just throw your phone when you were talking to a client." He sat back down and proceed to call back the person he was speaking with, long story short he ignored me, and all the times I'd been around Freddie he'd only done that once. It drove me crazy but I wasn't the girl I used to be then. I was more evolved so instead of throwing his phone again and smashing it into a million pieces I removed myself from the situation. I went to my room and proceeded to do exactly I said I would. I reached for my laptop that I'd left on. Max wanted to video chat speaking with my partner would remind me of the steps I'd take to grown up and refocus my thinking.

"Hey Max," I attempted to sound chipper but apparently I wasn't very believable.

"What's wrong?" Her smile quickly faded as she searched my face. "I'd wanted an update between you and Freddie but from look on your face nothing good could've happened." I dug my spoon into my pinto of ice cream debating what I was going to say.

"I'm not here for Freddie. I came for Carly and she's stressed because of her mother in law to be. I think her stress is rubbing off on me." I explained, I was actually being honest, but that's not why I was as bummed as I was.

"You didn't answer my question! Sam don't try to change the subject on me. I know you better than that!" She chided.

"Fine, something sort of went down but it's not really a big thing. He kissed me but it was nothing." I explained and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Max don't make a deal out of it!"

"Why aren't you making a big deal out of it? Oh my God Sam, are you pushing him away? Did you tell him the reason why you left him yet?" She was asking too many questions, but I knew she wouldn't be satisfied without answers.

"Look, I have to push him away. No I'm not going to tell him and please let it drop. I asked him to do the same." Just as I finished my statement Freddie barged into my room. I quickly closed my laptop and stared at my enraged ex.

"You've got some nerve Puckett, you are so lucky that I salvaged that deal or you would have been one dead attorney!" He fumed. I tried my best not to smirk but he was cute when he was angry. When we were dating sometimes I would piss him off just so that he would make that face.

"Look, you're right, I didn't mean to interfere with your work. I'm … sorry." I hated those words they always left a yucky taste in my mouth.

"Really?" He went to sit on my bed and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Hey, don't get too cozy I want you out of my room! I didn't forget your little stunt last night. What the hell were you thinking anyway?" I murmured the last part without looking at him. Even though I protested he sat down on my bed.

"I got caught up in the past." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd forgotten how good it felt kissing you." He confessed and I just scoffed.

"If you're trying to shovel more lines my way Benson, don't waste your breath." I said before shoveling more ice cream in my mouth.

"They're not lines," he murmured not looking at me.

"I mean I don't get what you're hoping to gain saying that stuff. I don't see the point." I said matter of factly.

"There really isn't a point per se. I'm just an honest sorta guy." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "You however aren't a very honest person."

"Not many lawyers are." I diverted his insult quite cleverly.

"I'm not talking about what you do in regards to your profession. I'm talking about us, you lied. The night before I left for college, do you remember what you said to me?" I cringed I knew where he was going with this. I couldn't believe that he'd held on to it … just like I had.

"I'd told you that I didn't think I'd ever stop loving you." I murmured as I remember how corny albeit romantic the moment was.

"If you loved me …," he started to ask the question that everyone was dying for me to answer.

"How could I just disappear?" I finished it for him and he started at me wide eyed hoping that I'd answer. "Do we really have to go through this? I mean, look at your life, could you really see me fitting into it?" I got up and started to pace.

"Yes," he spoke so effortlessly.

"Smh, now who's the lair Benson. Look can you just leave." I pointed to the door and he stood up and I thought he was going to do what I asked. I walked over to the door and opened it for him. Instead of walking out, he grabbed me by the waist in forced me into a lip lock. He was so aggressive and he seemed possessive over me. He pulled me closer and at the same time closed the door. I was able to break from his embrace only to breathe his name. "Freddie."

He pulled me in once more. He lifted me and carried me to the bed. It was then that his hands began to wander the length of my body. He used to do this we were dating but his hands were nowhere near as skilled. He maneuvered himself between my legs and I knew that now was the time to stop him.

"Dude, I … I." I tried to find the words but he was licking my neck and it felt amazing. "Oh my God." I groaned as my grip around his neck tightened.

"You're never gonna answer me. I can live with that, but I can't live without you knowing how I feel about you. I can't live without experiencing you and loving you at least once." He pecked me on lips playfully. "I'm gonna need for you to be okay with that Puckett." He breathed laughter against my neck and snaked his arms around my waist connected our bodies completely. This was the moment of truth, could I really be okay with never being with Freddie ever? Maybe being with him would somehow complete our involvement and I'll be able to let go? Or maybe I was just too horny to say anything but yes, but I knew that I may not have this opportunity again. I smoothed my hand over the stubble on his cheek directing his line of vision to my face.

"Okay," I whispered before caving to his wishes.

"Okay," he retorted as he kissed me once more and we began to… well you know.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I wanted to give you all something and let you know yet again I have not abandoned this story. Working retail during the holidays is not joke! Also, my beta has not had time to edit but she will and then this chapter will rock to its full potential. As always please read and review and no flames!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Night Before

Everybody thinks I'm a genius, but in reality I'm an idiot. A huge idiot! I'm just like any other man controlled by a woman. A least it's only been one. Sam doesn't know it but ever since we met she's had some sort of sick hold on me. Apparently, I'd reached my boiling point; I don't know what happened all I wanted was answers. I didn't understand why I'd pushed all of my questions aside for one night of love making, granted it was THE BEST sex of my life. I made love to her and she hadn't lied she was most definitely a virgin. I will have to replace Mrs. Scott's sheets. She scratched my back painfully as I entered her and even though I used a slower pace with her she still said "Ow" occasionally. She was beautiful with her skin glowing and flushed cheeks. But it was her moans and her confessions that made it all the sweeter. She confessed to loving me over and over again, she said she wanted no one else but me, but all of that had changed with the sunrise. She gotten up and spent the day with Carly, and she's been with Carly ever since. It had been three days and we still hadn't talked about it. Now, it was the night before Carly's wedding and I seriously thought that because of my stupid impulses I may never even speak to Sam again.

"Freddie," Carly said as knocked on my door. I opened it and she looked a little distraught.

"What's wrong are you having cold feet?" I teased and she glared at me.

"I haven't even had time for any of that I've been dealing with Sam. Have you talked to her?" She said as she plopped down on my bed.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?" My tone had changed and Carly seemed confused. I guess Sam hadn't told her anything, I was thankful. Carly had the tendency to push for information, at least that's what she did with me.

"Why would I joke? Did something happen?" She arched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I haven't talked to Sam." I answered her first question and that was all I planned to say. "Is something wrong with her … I mean besides the obvious?" I tried to joke but Carly's face held it's seriousness.

"Nothing she just … Sam, isn't Sam. She cried like really cried at our dress fitting the other day. I hadn't seen her cry so hard since she found out that they were closing down the restaurant chain that made her favorite fried chicken." Carly sighed and I laughed.

"I remember that day. I went out and bought her twenty buckets of chicken." I laughed even harder and then was filled with dread. Yet another memory of being with her was brought to the surface that I'd have to repress.

"And she finished them all in three days," Carly added, "That's beside the point, I'm worried about her now. She's so clingy do you think she's jealous about the wedding?" I shook my head. "Then what is it!"

"I can't tell you this one Carls, sorry," I leaned on the dresser and avoided eye contact with her. "Your guess would be as good as mine." I sighed as my mind started to wander back to what Sam and I had done on the bed that Carly was now sitting on.

"Well, can you help me figure it out tonight? Instead of having all my bridesmaids in my room the night before my wedding I wanted to hang out with you and Sam. I just miss our time together." I smirked, I had a good feeling that she hadn't run this by Sam first.

"I'm cool with it Carls, you should talk to Sam first though." Carly eyed me curiously.

"Why? The two of you seem to be getting along well enough." I shrugged and she pouted. "It's my wedding and this is what I want. She'll deal." Carly got up and left my room. It gave me the chance to smile fully, Carly was helping me and she didn't even know it. She was forcing our dear sweet Samantha Puckett to talk to me (or at the very least in my direction) since sleeping together.

Night fell and as promised all three of us hung out in Carly's hotel suite. She had all of our favorite snacks brought up and bought Sam and her matching pink pajamas. I guess she just wanted to feel like a kid again one more time before her big day. "Look, I brought pictures and I thought that Freddie could pull up some archived iCarly webcasts and we could reminisce before my life completely changes."

"Don't be so dramatic Shay, you're getting married, you're not being shipped out to war." Sam teased as she laid out on the bed. I was kneeling in front of the TV checking to see if it had the capabilities to show the video through it. Watching her reflection in the dark television screen was enough to make me want Carly out of the room. I wanted Sam all over again. Maybe being with her was a mistake now that I'd had her no woman would be good enough.

"I am not! Freddie, do you think I'm being over dramatic?" Carly asked whining playfully as she sat on the floor beside me.

"No, it's your wedding and it's a big deal." I smirked as I spoke the words. My mother always told me that the woman is always right, she didn't tell me what to do when I was constantly surrounded by two of them. I knew as a typical norm Sam didn't care what I thought, Carly however had the tendency to pout. I didn't want to piss her off the night before her wedding.

"Shocker Benson agreed with you," Sam grumbled. I turned and looked at her she was lying upside down with her head hanging off the bed. Her eyes locked with mine only briefly, I couldn't read her expression, but judging by her mood she most definitely pissed. I think that's always been my problem. I couldn't never fully read Sam, she only allowed me to see what she wanted me to see. I never saw our second break up coming. I never knew that she was unhappy or whatever she felt that made her ruin my happiness.

"You should lie that way all the blood will rush to your head," I murmured.

"No cheez Captain obvious. Why do you always talk to me like I'm twelve," she hissed. Regardless of her gripe she turned onto her stomach and scooted up on the bed.

"What do you constantly act like a juvenile?" I retorted. I knew I shouldn't have said that she was going to raise hell because of it, but if she wasn't going to talk to me the next best alternative would be for her to scream at me.

"HOW DARE YOU … you know what I'm not doing this. I don't act like a juvenile Fredward, I do however think you are an ass. I would ask that you please reframe from talking to me anymore … like for the rest of you natural born life would be good." She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I was left disappointed I wanted a shouting match. I wanted her to get up in my face to bring her fury, her passion. I wanted her blue eyes glazed and heated. The stare I was giving was cold and detached. I glanced over at Carly who was now glaring at me.

"I thought you were going to help me!" She hissed at a whisper.

"I was. I am," I answered.

"Yeah well, FYI yelling at her is not helping." She punched me in the shoulder before going to the bathroom door. "Sam … you okay in there. Freddie didn't mean it." She cooed to her and the door opened.

"I don't care about what he thinks or says. I just had to pee." She plopped back down on the bed.

"Sure," Carly murmured. "Okay, how about we drink. Right now drinking sounds like an excellent idea." She skipped over to the end of the buffet table. "I've got beer and champagne." She said holding up a couple of bottles. I reached my hand out and she placed the beer in my hand. "Sammy cake would you like a glass?"

"Nope I'm good." Her words were blunt.

"SAM! You are ruining this for me. Snap out of it!" Carly shook her best friend who laughed a little.

"Sorry Carly, sure give me a glass," Sam sighed, put on a fake smile, and sat upright.

God bless alcohol. After we all had a couple drinks we all loosened up. All three of us laid on the bed, Carly in middle, watching old webcasts. It had been hours of laughing and old stories, but one webcast that I had intentionally loaded was about to threaten the good mood.

"Oh God," Carly whispered. We watched as the show started. Sam and Carly started the show from the mental institution, not ten minutes into the webcast I kissed her. It was one of our shortest webcasts ever but was by far one of my favorites. As soon as it was over I was waiting for Sam's response, she gave none. She'd commented on every show except this one. I don't get it, I was starting to think I never would. Why was Sam making it so hard on us? In reality I felt we should be married by now. She derailed our happily ever after, yet acts like it's my fault.

In the middle of my mental rant I heard Carly's phone ring. She picked it up and groaned. "Hey Mrs. Scott … but I'm in the middle of … how long will this take … okay, okay, fine." Carly hung up the phone and turned to us. "I have to go okay the music list we my future mother in law."

"I thought you did that yesterday," Sam said matter of factly with her mouth full of cheetoes.

"I did, but you know how she is, she wants to add a couple of songs. I guess it's good that she is asking my permission. Anyway, I'll be right back she's just down the hall." She said with her hand already on the door knob. She glanced at me with a smile in her eyes, somehow I felt like Sam was being set up. I wasn't because I knew that I wanted to spend time with her, so I saw it as a favor.

"I could go with you," Sam offered. "You know be your back up." I chuckled to myself. Since when is Sammy so helpful? Never.

"Thanks, but I got this." Carly giggled before leaving us alone.

It took Sam all of five seconds to hop off the bed and sit on the couch across from me. "Wow." I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry Sam; I'm not going to attack you."

"Trust me I'm not worried about that." She crossed her arms and legs at the same time. This opportunity was about to be wasted. I really had nothing else to say to this version of Sam. "You know, you can be such a jerk and so insensitive." I just looked at her I'd shut down if she wanted me to know what the hell she was talking about she'd continue. If not I'd just take the insult and be thankful that I didn't end up with someone who apparently didn't know me at all. "So does Carly know you're still in love with her?" I looked at her and she actually had tears in her eyes.

"What?" I was too confused.

"I hope you didn't come to stop the wedding that would really suck. Dylan is such a great guy and …," she was rambling or at least that was what it seemed like to me since her words didn't make any sense.

"I don't love Carly." I interrupted her and she rolled her eyes, tears fell down her face.

"Bull, you always take her side and AND you should see the way you look at her." She was so angry her face was turning red.

"Sam, I don't love Carly! How could you even think that after … everything that we've been to each other." I got off the bed and was now kneeling in front of her. I didn't touch her for fear that she would move and by move I mean leave the room.

"I was just something to do, second choice. I bet you enjoyed laying on the bed beside her, I bet you wish I would just disappear, then you'd be able to say that you screwed the both of us." She snapped.

"Shut up Sam! I don't know why you're saying this stuff, but you're full of crazy!" How dare she accuse me of being such a jerk.

"Because it's true," she whispered as she caught her breath. "You share everything with Carly. You never trusted me, you even told her about personal stuff about our relationship, things I would have never told her." More tears.

"I told her because she asked. I didn't realize it was a big deal … I'm sorry. You didn't trust me either. You didn't even tell that this stuff bothered you. You never told me that you were hurting you just disappeared! You have NO IDEA how badly you hurt me Sammy. I mean out all the times you kick, pushed, and punched me, you leaving me hurt so much worse." Her tears overwhelmed her, I'd never seen her cry so hard.

"Lines," she uttered in between staggered breaths.

"It's the truth Sammy," I hesitantly took her hands in mine. "And please stop comparing my feelings for Carly to you. I had a crush on Carly, I'm in love with you."

"You mean you were in love with me," she corrected me pulling her hands away.

"I meant what I said." She wiped her tears and then stood up. "I never stopped thinking about you or loving you. Never."

"That can't be true." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why did you leave me Sam? I know you love me; you said it so many times the night we were together. What happened that made being with me so bad?" She turned and looked at me shocked. Just as she was about to speak Carly came back. Sam pulled away from me and I missed yet another promising opportunity to learn the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay folks here is another chapter. I hope you like it! As always read and review … no flames. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Born Ready

I woke up to an extreme headache, I wasn't sure if it was due to the amount of alcohol I'd ingested last night or due to the nightmare I'd created for myself. If anyone had asked me what I expected coming here to prepare for Carly's wedding, I sure as hell wouldn't have told them this. I sat up in bed and stared across my room to the mirror. My hair was a mess my face was flushed and I felt sick to my stomach. What had I done? Why would I create stupid memories that couldn't be undone? Why would I lose my virginity now, when hours from now I'll be saying goodbye forever to the loser I'd now confess to loving. I couldn't even look at him. I lied and gave into my anger last night. I was angry at him for getting the better of me without even trying. I knew he was bound to be lying too. I knew that I was his second choice. I always knew that, and part of me should feel that's not okay, but my feelings for Freddie were something I never really had control over. I shifted out of my cover and placed my feet on the carpet, as I stood upright I felt dizzy. Drinking was most definitely not a smart thing to do last night. I groaned as my dizzy feeling affected my stomach and made the two bags of cheetoes I'd digest revisit me. I rushed to the bathroom to ensure the orange ick would make it to the toilet instead of the floor.

"Gross!" I sat staring at it before flushing. I sat there for a minute making sure I was finished. Then I heard knocking at the door. "Yeah what?" I yelled.

"Miss Puckett, the wedding party is set to leave for the venue in one hour, Mrs. Scott told me to wake everyone." One of the Mitch, the butler, yelled I can tell he'd probably been getting the same tone from everyone. It was kind of early for us to be heading out considering the wedding was scheduled for late afternoon.

"Okay I'll be ready," I said lessening my bark; it wasn't this dude's fault I was an idiot. I started packing a small bag when I heard another knock at the door. I marched over to the door; I figured the guy must have been hard of hearing. "Wha … what are you doing here?" I said elated to see my partner in crime … literally.

"I was invited to wedding Sam," Max said as she pushed me into the room. "I forced the hubby out here early so that I could talk to you and Carly before the 'I do's'"

"Well, I'm happy as hell to see you!" I embraced her, Max's presence reminded me of the life I was going back to, the life up until this event I'd become accustom to and satisfied with.

"I'm glad to see you too!" She smirked. "I'm surprised by one thing though." She said looking at my bed.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"I figured you be waking up next to your new boo and potential sugar daddy." She chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I went back to the dresser to get my strapless bra to place in my bag.

"Drop it Max," I warned and she threw her hands in the air. "Freddie and I are most definitely over, through, and done!"

"Really, it didn't seem like it to me, it sounded like the two of you got busy! Next remember to shut off your chat before knocking boots." She delivered her information with way too much satisfaction.

"It isn't what you think," I prepared to lie.

"Don't waste your time coming up with an alibi. I heard most of it. I heard how many times you told him you loved him. I wished Carly had gotten married sooner it would saved me a whole bunch of time and energy scrounging up date for you." She continued on her tirade as she checked her makeup at my mirror.

"Wow, I forgot that you don't hear so well, Freddie and I aren't together." Saying that actually heart it was sad how soft I'd become. Max scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Please Sam, are seriously telling me you are going to be satisfied with you first time being like this?" I couldn't look at her. "You waited all this time, there had to be a reason. You love Freddie and this is fate's way of letting you know that he's the guy for you … I don't see how it could be seen any other way." I wanted to believe her, but the reason I'd left him still hung over my head and it was something could not deal with.

"Well think of as Freddie being really good a feeding chick's lines. He's always known what to say to get what he wanted … well, once he beefed up it worked better, but he just wanted to collect the one thing he wasn't able to get as a teenager. He's had it now he can move on!" I snapped. Max started to argue in Freddie's defense but I couldn't hear it. "Stop, for sake of Carly's wedding drop it, please." Max twisted her face up making that expression she made when she doesn't get to make her point.

"This conversation is on pause for now but once this is all over we will revisit the situation." She sighed. "Well, give me another hug, you can't be pissed at me if we're gonna party together later." I hugged her and she stepped out of my room to rejoin her man.

* * *

><p>Carly would want all the groomsmen to wear bow ties. I hated bow ties; even the clip on version irked my nerves. I never could get them right and by the time someone would come along to fix it, it'd be all wrinkled looking. I left the light pink bow tie along and put on the rest of my attire. I felt like the odd man out. I was the only male in the wedding party excluding Spencer and he wasn't here yet. His wife was very pregnant and he actually had a job as an art teacher. Anyways, Dylan, his brother Adam and the rest of his groomsmen were about to make one last toast before we got ready to line up. I grabbed the last glass on the table and got in the group.<p>

"Okay, this is to my brother and his excellent choice of a wife Carly. If you have to settle down you picked the perfect woman to be hitched to. Here's to you Dylan, good luck!" With that we all raised our glasses. Most of the others made their way to get lined up. I still had to get this bow tie situated.

"Need help?" I looked up and noticed Dylan's in the mirror's reflection.

"Yeah," I turned so he could fix my tie situation. It took him all of a minute to make it look perfect. "Thanks man." I smiled half heartedly and made my way to the door.

"Freddie?'' Dylan called after me. I stopped before I completely made it out of the room.

"You don't have cold feet do you." I laughed.

"No, not on your life, when I met Carly I knew she was going to be my wife. Everything with us just melded together perfectly. I've never had a woman just fix with me, even on our worse days … let's just say I'd rather argue with her forever than be with any other woman doing anything." Dylan smiled to himself; I knew he was still thinking of Carly. It was sad, I envied the guy, not because he was marrying Carly because he has happy. I was afraid that I'd never experience that feeling. "I have to ask you something. I really don't want to but it's all Carly could talk about for the past couple of weeks excluding wedding plans and stuff, what's up between you and Sam?"

"Nothing … absolutely nothing." I went to leave again.

"Carly and I broke up once. We broke up because I was working too much and she didn't think I had time for her. So she left me. We were apart for one month and three days. It took me that long to eat crow. I hit her with everything I'd seen in every corny romance movie she'd made me watch. I did it because I knew I wasn't going to be happy without her and in my eyes even when she's wrong she's right." There was a silence between us. I know what he was trying to say, but what he failed to realize is that Sam and I have already tried to be together twice. Sam has always been very clear when she wants something and when she doesn't. Right now I'm the last thing on Puckett's mind.

"Look, I appreciate it but Sam and I … it's a long old story, that's not going to end like you and Carly. There is no happily ever after. On that note let's get you hitched!"

* * *

><p>"Oh God! Oh God!" I looked down into my bouquet of white and pink roses. I don't know why I was so nervous. This was what I wanted more than anything and Dylan was my prince charming. I wished my stomach would get the memo.<p>

"You okay chica?" Sam turned back and looked at me. Note to self, I should totally become a stylist I picked the perfect dress for all of my bridesmaids. Sam looked like a little Barbie in her light pink dress.

"Yeah, she's okay she's just got the jitters," Spencer squeezed my hand a little tighter. "I had them too before marrying Willow."

"Yeah, yeah totally right." I took a deep breath and wished we'd picked a venue with a smaller aisle.

"Ha! Look shay you sweating bullets." Sam snickered, but actually had a couple of tissues and dabbed my face gently. "Why are you nervous? You've loved this guy forever." Sam whispered and I exhaled. Who knew that she'd be the one to speak the most logic? I mean, I love Sam but sometimes she's a bit of a fruit loop. "Oh I'm next … gotta go meet Adam in middle, see you at the altar." She smiled at me but something in me knew something was up. I couldn't worry about that now; I'd done everything I could. I gave Sam and Freddie the perfect opportunity to find their way back to each other only for them to argue through the last night I would be single. I took a deep breath and searched for my groom he was fiddling his fingers he did that when he was nervous. I've never seen him look so handsome. I then watched as Sam lock arms with Adam and made her way down the rest of the aisle. Maybe I was completely wrong? She and Adam did look good together. Granted Sam was gorgeous and would look great with just about anybody. I just so proud of Sam and all the accomplishments she'd made. I just wanted her to have everything she wanted and I know she wants Freddie.

"You ready kiddo?" Spencer said snapping back into the reality of the day. This was my day and my moment. It was crazy that my mind kept shifting to Sam.

"Yeah I was born ready!" With that I took the final steps as Carly Shay and began my journey as Mrs. Carly S. Scott.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hi all! I'm so sorry that I have left this and all of my stories hanging. I have missed them terribly. I've been really sick … I can't explain it. Anyways, please know that I will finish everything I start! I hope you liked the chapter please read and review. Next, is the reception! <em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cheers: I'll Drink to That

The smallest statements are what have the ability to change our lives forever. "I do," two very small words that embark people on what is expected to be their happily ever after together. Today was supposed to be peaceful and fun even … why'd I feel like someone stole my fatty cakes? I'd watched my best friend get all gushy in front of all our closest friends. I faked a smile for her sake but I was just bummed all the way around. I toyed with the glass of champagne I'd been given. The reception had started about an hour ago and I was still playing with my first glass. I was almost finished with my maid of honor duties. All that was left was the speech. Then I could leave. I planned to be off the Scott estate before tomorrow's sunrise.

"Quick my mom keeps staring at me. I'm afraid if I don't dance with you again I'll be out my inheritance." Adam rushed me onto the dance floor. Another slow song played about the evil myth, love. I sighed while he rocked me slowly. I took a minute to glance over the dance floor of course I would get an eyeful of Freddie twirling around his little sidekick. I closed my eyes and buried my head in Adam's shoulder. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

"So … Freddie huh?" Adam whispered as he continued to rock me. My body tensed up at the actual mention of his name. Adam snickered as he spun me around.

"Why are _you_ bringing this up?" I groaned inwardly.

"Because today is one of those day when people are supposed to believe in all of this," he waved his hand and around in the direction of the décor. "People are paid handsomely to create this atmosphere this allusion. It's supposed to make you believe in love … or the very least give love a chance."

"I get all of that, my question is why are _you_ bringing it up. I thought _you_ wanted me?" I asked seriously concerned that I could repulse a guy in so little time.

" I do … I mean I did, I think you're amazing … just not for me, and don't pretend to be insulted. You most definitely aren't interested in me." I took another deep breath and laid my head on his shoulder again.

"Gee, I didn't know I was supposed to be searching for Mr. Right, all I can say Adam is that you are a great guy … and Freddie is complicated." I murmured while he rocked me back and forth. The song we were dancing to ended and then another started. Adam went to release his grip on my waist, but I continued to cling. I needed to be around someone who wouldn't harass me about this situation. I glanced at his mom, he was right she was indeed studying us as we danced and talked. Mrs. Scott was more than a little creepy.

"All of this is going to make it even harder when I tell mother the truth." He snickered.

"What truth is that?" I whispered curiously.

"That I've hooked up with Madeline, she a great woman full of energy and creativity." I looked up at him and he looked as if he'd been bitten by that damned love bug. I rolled my eyes at yet another fallen victim. "Don't look at me that way Samantha, I haven't looked down on you or judged you regarding your situation with Freddie I'd expect the same respect from you." He teased playfully spinning me.

"True … and you're right the chick doesn't seem bad, but are you sure she's really interested in you it looks like she spending a lot of time Benson?" We both looked over at the couple they were dancing slower than the music and seemed very serious about something. Seeing Benson that close to another woman never felt good, even when I hated him I didn't like it, and now that we've slept together … let's just say I made my skin boil.

* * *

><p>"So you're quitting?" I was baffled. I'd danced two songs with Maddy and through our whole conversation she'd talked in circles leaving me really dizzy. From what I understood, she and this Adam dude have been intimate and decided to have a relationship, but I wasn't sure what else she was trying to tell me.<p>

"No! Don't be silly Freddie, I love my job way too much to quit. I was wondering if you still wanted me to work for you now that I'm dumping you?" She uttered nervously. I couldn't contain my laughter I couldn't believe that she really thought we were an item. She began to laugh too, but had an extremely confused look on her face.

"Yeah Maddy, you can still work for me, and no I'm not heartbroken or anything. I didn't realize that you thought we were together. I'm just … this whole thing has been crazy." We'd stopped dancing and moved back to one of the vacant tables to talk shop.

"Of course, I thought we were together Freddie! I mean we did do the party with no pants … and more than a couple random times. We live together and I haven't seen you interested in anyone else, but I could tell you didn't love me." She shrugged. "Adam looks at me like he actually could feel that way."

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you." I placed my hand over hers. After a few moments Adam came over and claimed he needed to borrow Maddy, I didn't care. I was just waiting for this whole thing to be over. At least one good thing had happened due to coming here, Maddy and I now have an understanding as to what our relationship was and will be. I caught one of the waiter's attention and grabbed another drink. It was hard enough watching Sam dressed so beautiful and know that I couldn't touch her … what was worst was watching her in the arms of another man. I mean seriously I didn't know this Adam guy from dirt he could have playing with them both.

And now finally she was all alone. Everything in me told me to go to her. Even though I was slightly hammered it wasn't enough to give me the courage for another tongue lashing for Puckett, not tonight, not ever. I knew I was going to hate myself for not trying at least one more time what did I have to lose?

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are having a wonderful time." My new mother in law greeted our audience of friends and loved ones. "I know my son and my new beautiful daughter in law are so happy you could share in this moment with them. We are ready to begin toasts, first the best man and the maid of honor will speak, and then we will open the floor to anyone to quickly give a small toast. Again thank so much for being here!" She cheerfully handed the microphone over to Adam who now stood in front of his brother and me.<p>

"I secretly cringed with my brother told me I was going to be his best man. Even though I practice law there is still a big part of me that hates getting up in front of people." He looked at the crowded and took and big awkward breath. "Anyways, here we all are. The two of them are married and I'm up here scared I'm going sweat too much and end having to pay for this extremely overpriced monkey suit." I laughed and glance over at my husband who was shooting daggers at his brother. "Right, so I wanted to share a story with Carly for my toast. It was the first time that Dylan brought Carly to meet me, I knew something was up. My brother and I work in the same building but never has he ever asked me to take a long lunch with him. So I walk into the building and see him sitting next to Carly, and they were holding hands and he was giving her that look, those of you that are close to the couple knows what I'm talking about. Anyways, the part that Carly doesn't know is that after he called the cab for her he and I had a long talk at the end of it all he told me that Carly was the one … I was amazed and a little jealous that my brother had figure out what many of us are still trying to. He'd figure out when it was time to stop looking and just embrace happiness. I hope to do the same very, very soon. So here's to Dylan and Carly and I hope you have all the happiness." He raised his glass and everyone toasted us.

Mrs. Scott, I mean my mother-in-law cheered with way too much enthusiasm. Adam handed the microphone over to Sam. She smiled at us and then looked out into the audience. She held the microphone and didn't say anything. This was totally unlike Sam, she always had something to say. Her eyes glistened with the tears that were forming. "I … I've never seen you so happy Carls. Dylan you take care of her. She is by far one of the sweetest people I know. She's always been there for me and there is no other woman that will be as good as she is to you. I'm not a big believer in the whole happily ever after thing, but if anyone has a chance at it, it's you two. To the bride and groom." She kept it short and sweet. She raised her glass and downed her champagne.

"Wow," I murmured. I grabbed Dylan's hands. I was so happy with my new husband. I wanted Sam to feel that way. Dylan glanced at me and raised my hand to his mouth and kissed me sweetly.

"You can do but so much Carly, if it's meant to be it will be."

"I know. I just worry." I watched as my two best friends stole glances at each other across the room. Through all the happiness surrounding me, something wasn't right. I had one more trick up my sleeve and if this didn't work nothing would.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay, here's another one. Let me know what you think is going to happen next. Oh and on a completely un related topic if anyone knows a good slow song that reminds them of the seddie relationship please leave it in the review. As always please read and review and no flames. <em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Only Exception

If this didn't work I was going to be a dead woman. I mean Sam is way smarter than she used to be, she's going to know that I was trying to meddle, but I don't see any other way to help her. The second time Sam and Freddie dated; she would always play this song after they had a date that went well. Every time it played she'd sing or hum to it and in those few moments she would get all girlie. I went up to the DJ and asked him to play it after I spoke to the crowd. I found Dylan and made my way to the middle of the floor. I tapped my champagne glass with my fork gathering everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the party, but I just wanted one more opportunity to share with everyone how lucky I am. I've never had a guy just get me the way you do. It's like you're inside my head and you're never ending support and love. I'm just so lucky." I was getting choked up. I didn't mean to, Dylan chuckled to himself as he grabbed my hand. "I love you and I wanted to share one more dance tonight in front of all of our friends and loved ones. I looked toward the D.J. to let him know this was his cue. The songs soft melody began to play and Dylan took me in his arms. I glanced at Sam out of the corner of my eye and prayed that this worked.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore_  
><em>that she would never let herself forget.<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

"This is there song isn't it," Dylan whispered in my ear and I nodded. "You just can't help yourself." I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or amused.

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

"I know, but this is my last try I promise." I kissed him on the cheek and I heard a couple of people at the party AWW us.

"Well, it looks like you are getting some form of reaction from Freddie. He grabbed another drink and doesn't look too happy." He whispered and I snickered slightly. Freddie had really become quite the alcohol enthusiast while he was here.

"And what about Sam? Do you see her?" I asked.

"No, I don't know where she took off to." I went to turn around but Dylan held me in place. "Sweetheart, please don't worry about this right now." He kissed me so gently on the lips. "In a few hours this will be over I just don't want you to regret any moment of tonight."

"You're right the only that should be important in this moment is us. I love you like crazy." I returned his kiss with one of my own and added a pinch more passion. When I pulled away from him he took a deep breath.

"I can't wait until phase two of tonight." He breathed and I smirked. I loved how easily I got under his skin. I didn't want tonight to end I'm sure this has to be the best moment in my life.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I know somewhere<br>deep in my soul  
>that love never lasts.<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone.<br>Or keep a straight face.  
>And I've always lived like this<br>keeping a comfortable distance.  
>And up until now I've sworn to myself<br>that I'm content with loneliness._

"Dammit Carly!" I now stood in the hallway by the ladies room trying to brush away tears that I could no longer fight. "Why would you do this … that was our song."

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
><em>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning<em>  
><em>when you wake up.<em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<em>

I tried to sob silently and get out of my system, but I couldn't grab control of myself. I need to get away from the music and away from all of those memories. They were all lies anyway, it was never Freddie's fault I just lied to myself. I went to go inside the restroom when I practically tackled Adam and Maddie on the way out.

"We were just uh," Maddie immediately tried to explain.

"I don't care what you two were doing." I grouched, "just move … please." I said as I shoved her to the side.

"It's just … are you okay Sam?" Maddie asked as she took a minute to take in my demeanor. I hated when people asked questions they already had the answer to.

"No I'm not, but there's nothing you can do so leave both of you." I slammed the door in both of their faces. I didn't care. I just wanted the hurt to stop. Then I heard a faint knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I was on the brink of snapping. These people at least should have the decency to let me do it in privacy.

"Sam, I was going to give you my car keys so if you wanted to leave you could do it without being found out." Maddie confessed through the other side of the door. "Do you want them?" I thought about for maybe a millisecond before taking her up on the offer.

"Uh, yeah … thanks," I said as I opened the door.

"No problem and oh, can you slide my key to Freddie's room under the door. I won't need it anymore." She and Adam then walked off arm and arm. I was sincerely sick of all the couples here.

* * *

><p>I was drunk and pass ready to leave. This song reminded me of Sam, it was the first time she actually asked me to do something romantically normal. We were chilling by ourselves in her apartment she downloaded the song to my pear phone and stood up once it started to play.<p>

"Dance with me Benson." The way she said it made her wish seemed kind of like a command, but it was the look in her eyes that told the tale. She was asking in her own special way. That was the first time I'd held her that close, our bodies completely touching and being welded together. It was also one of the first times that I realized I never feel as connected as I felt to Ms. Puckett. I shook my head and tried to focus on the present. The song was over and all of the wedding activities had pretty much been done. I was going to say my goodbyes and head back to my room to get ready to leave in the morning.

I headed toward the couple. They were talking with another guest at their party I was going to have to interrupt because I was ready to go like yesterday.

"Hey guys … I think I'm about to take off," I said all in one breath. I didn't want to give them a opening to ask me anything.

"The night is still young Freddie, you haven't even gotten any cake!" Carly whined.

"I was at the taste test remember I know that it is delicious." I cooed her as I reached for a small hug. I shook Dylan's hand.

"Take care of her man, congratulations again." I smiled to the best of my ability. I actually was starting to regret coming here at all. I thought that I had moved on enough so that seeing Samantha Puckett wouldn't hurt, the reality was now I was just as raw as the day she left, and just as confused.

I dragged myself up the stairs of the Scott's estate. The place was a little creepy at night. Most of the lights were cut off and those that weren't were very dim. I grumbled to myself I hated the fact that I had to even come back here and even more the fact that I had to spend one more night in the bed that I had slept with Sam in. I stuffed my hand in my pocket searching for the key to my room. Before I could open the door it swung open and a red eyed Samantha was staring at me apparently shocked by my presence.

"What the …," I started to fume.

"Don't get all snappy I was just returning your partners key," she explained as she tried to move past me but I wouldn't let her.

"So you had to go inside my room for that? Couldn't you've just slid the key under the door?" I didn't know what Puckett was up to but something about the way she looked at me divulged that there was more going on than she was telling me.

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" She fussed and once more tried to make her exit. "Move Benson!"

"I will as soon as you tell me why you were in my room!" I stood there blocking her exit. I couldn't help but think back to when we were younger. I used to expect to have some kind of argument every time I'd be in the same room as Sammy, at least some things didn't change.

"Fine," she yelled as she stormed into my room she grabbed something off the bed. "Take it ya Nub it has the answers you've been wanting so badly." She shoved a couple of pieces of paper into my hand and then shoved past me. I watched as she opened the door to her room and then slammed it shut behind her. I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to get the answers I was looking for or was it just another façade.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sam's Letter

_My Dear Freddie_

_I was hoping that I'd never have to explain myself for my actions. I honestly thought I would never see you again after you left for college. It's crazy that I still … we still have so much unfinished business with each other. It's really hard for me to try to explain to you what I was feeling all those years ago. First I guess I will start off with the things you didn't know. _

_I couldn't stand the closeness between you and Carly. I mean, I know we were all friends but the second time we tried to make our relationship work, I made a point to try and keep her out of our personal stuff, and if seemed like you gave her all of our information, part of me kind of thought that you viewed me as a consolation prize. I mean you had spent your entire childhood making stupid lovey eyes at her and was a easy conclusion to come to, but now I know that it was mainly my insecurities. _

_Even thought those things bugged me they weren't the reason I ended our relationship. The reason I ended things was because I knew that you would go out and live your life become the success you are and you would find somebody that fit with you better. I knew that you would find yourself a nerdy Carly, that's what I envisioned in my head anyway._

_I knew that if would kill me to have you call me and tell me that you'd found somebody new. The last night I spent with you before you left from college I sobbed like a damned baby once I got home. It was a really hard decision I made to let you go. I think the most important thing for you to know is that I never wanted to lose you. The very first time we broke up I didn't want to. When you asked if we could try again I was elated. I was just so wrapped up in my persona of being a bad ass I could never show you. I was so wrapped up in it that I had convinced myself that I couldn't be any better than I was at the time. Then you and Carly left and it forced me to grow up, so in a way I think it was necessary for us to part. _

_Why am I telling you all of this now? _

_Mainly because you asked me and I felt me being honest about everything will give us both the closure we need to finally let go. I also wanted to tell you again one more time that I loved you then and that I love you still. I just don't think we were meant to be together forever. _

_Love you_

_Sammy_

* * *

><p>I poured my heart out to Freddie. I have never done that. I've never told him everything I've felt. Hell, I've shared all of my thoughts with anyone. I was nervous and drained. I sat down heavily at the foot of my bed and took a deep breath. Warm liquid flowed down my cheeks, it was hard stirring up all of those feeling that I had back then, it was even more difficult dealing with the emotions I had now. I had made love to Freddie. I have NEVER been that close to anyone … we were so connected. I didn't know if I was going to be able to cope with the fact that I would never experience him again. That tomorrow we would part ways and that was it, we would seriously never be "Seddie" again. A weird twinge of ick went through my stomach that made feel like I was going to blow chunks. I rushed to bathroom and tried to force myself to vomit. Nothing came out yet I was still stuck with the feeling. I splashed some cool water on my face and tried to sober my emotions. As soon as I felt I was starting to get some sort of handle on myself I hear a rapid knocking on my door.<p>

"Sammy, Sammy, we need to talk." I groaned as listened to Freddie's voice boom past my door. This is why I was trying to sneak in and out of his room quickly.

"No we don't not really," I yelled back.

"So you were just going to give me this letter and then disappear again?" He asked a question to which I thought the answer should have been obvious. "Sam, talk to me you owe me that much!" Owe him? I paid up all my debts I didn't owe him or anyone anything. I opened my door and planned to tell him just that.

"I have given you more than enough during this damned wedding don't you think? I can't believe you have nerve to tell me I owe you! I … I gave YOU everything!" I went to slam the door in his face and he blocked it.

"You never trusted me Sam, not really. If you did you would have trusted that I love you and you would have felt comfortable enough to tell everything thing that was going on in that crazy blonde head of yours. You would have told me that you didn't like me telling Carly our business and I would have stopped. You would've let me know that you were insecure and I would have assured you that you had no reason to be. I spent all of my college career trying to get over you." He took a deep breath and then sat down on my bed. He looked at the letter again. "If I had known that these little things are what drove you to leave me … I would've gotten you back."

"They weren't little Benson," I murmured as I sat down beside him. "I was scared. I couldn't deal with us going through another break up. I couldn't handle going through the motions of it again." I looked at him and his expression was that of a drained depressed man. I had made him this way. To me it was even more proof that we didn't belong together. "I'm … sorry." I whispered.

"You should be." He quickly maneuvered his lips to mine. I don't know what kind of thought process Benson was working on to think this was the proper time to be making out, but to be honest I'd rather be doing this than sitting in the room with him feeling all awkward. I ran my fingers through his hair as his gently ran his tongue down the side of my neck. I shivered involuntarily and he laughed at me. Kissing Freddie was so easy, what was even easier was the way he seemed to maneuver me out of my clothes. Before I knew it I was on my back and he was whispering in my ear. "I love you Sammy, I never stopped and I never will."

He grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers as he placed them over my head. Our bodies had the easiest conversations; I wished our mouths behaved in such a way. The way he moved within me with each stroke leaving me even more vulnerable and breathless. His hands seemed to know which part of my body were the most sensitive and were dying for his attention. All of these things made our love making great, but it was his eyes that sealed the deal the way he watched me. It was like he was lifting my desires from my brain, and at the same time confessing his admiration for me with each glance of my body. He also knew how to make me lose control. At the end of our love making he was so forceful with his movement that I couldn't help but call his name. He rendered me speechless and exhausted.

"Oh God I love you Sammy," the words barely escaped him due to his attempts at catching his breath.

"I love you too." I lay my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him; his eyes were now close with a smile happily across his lips. I wanted to remember this forever … since this was the last time I'd see him this way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Strawberry Ice Cream

I knew that Sam wouldn't stay, so when I awakened to an empty bed, I wasn't surprised. I felt empty, but I wasn't surprised. I rubbed my eyes and sighed as I relived the sweet slow love making that I'd just experienced. Sam's body would forever be etched in my mind. Her eyes deep blue eyes as they displayed her lust and desire for me. I will remember the gentle touch of her hands trailing up and down my spine as I made love to her. "Why do you have to be so damned difficult Samantha?" Most women would drop anything to be with me. I dragged myself out of the bed and notice a note lying at my feet on top of the comforter.

_Freddie, _

_I wanted to say goodbye … I really did, but the thought of it just …_

_I love you, but I can't do a long distance relationship. I'm just trying to save both of us unnecessary pain. _

_Love _

_Your Sammy _

I scoffed at the letter and went to ball it up, then stopped myself. I wanted to keep it. It may be the last time I ever hear from her. I folded the piece of paper neatly and placed it on the nightstand. I wanted out of the Scott's estate like yesterday. Well maybe not yesterday … I was doing to amazing things last night. I force myself not to think about the amazing time we'd had. I should really hate Sam right now. She was underestimating the both of us. There is so much of my work that I can do without being on set. I could be with her every other night, or at the very least weekly. Maybe I could work to make her see this? Maybe she didn't want to see this? I reread her letter, she said she was mine. I know she wasn't lying; she'd given me her virginity without even second guessing herself. It was as if she'd saved herself for me. She just didn't want me to hurt her … to leave her. That's why she keeps leaving me.

I stare at my bags all packed and ready to go. I had to go back home for a little while and get the contract started on this movie deal. They wanted to see me in person to work out some details. This would be my first conversion of a book into a movie, and the author really wants to be hands on which I can appreciate. After, I handled business I would worry about Sam.

* * *

><p>About a month after Carly's wedding …<p>

Sam's POV

I have been having the hardest time getting back into work. I took another week off once I came back to Covington after Carly's wedding. I think I was depressed, I was so tired and achy. I spent most of my time on my couch in my apartment wolfing down half gallons of strawberry ice cream. I never was a big fan of that flavor until now; I'd also developed an unhealthy affection for different flavored fudge, my personal favorite being the cookies and cream. I think I've been using the sweets to fill a new desire that has registered itself within me. I was horny and uncomfortably so. I'd NEVER felt like this before.

So now I am back a work squirming in my chair like a lunatic. I look out into the lobby to see if anyone can see me. I take a spoon out of my desk drawer and go to my personal fridge and pull out some Ben and Jerry's I dive right in. It's so cold and yummy. I plop down at my desk and turn my laptop on. I immediately see an email from Carly.

Sam,

What have you done to Freddie? He's being so distant with me? I keep asking him what's wrong and he doesn't respond.

Carly M. Scott

She just had to just her full name. I smirk, even though my heart is heavy. I had been doing so well in not thinking about Freddie and now seeing his name is conquering up all the memories I'd been trying to suppress. I take another bite of ice cream as I decide whether I am going to respond. I close the tab maybe I will later, and by later I mean not at all.

I decide to go visit with Max so she can catch me up on some of the cases we are working. I don't feel like taking on any new work right now. So we've decided to tag team for a while until I feel up to it. I think she knows that something is off. She hasn't mentioned anything but every now and then she'll stop and stare at me. I knew she wanted to say something but I think she was trying to find the proper words. After a few moments of work and silence Max looks up from her laptop.

"So have you heard from Carly after the honeymoon?" Max prompted and I retorted by narrowing my eyes at her. I know she has some sort of angle. I decide to play into it and see what she's after.

"Uh, no … she shot me an email but no major news. She's probably still being all gooey with her new hubby." I say playfully but cringe for some reason on the inside.

"Oh, so … look there's something I've been meaning to bring up to you, just because I feel weird about it." She looked at me embarrassed, which was odd for her. "I want to know how you are doing."

"What do you mean?" I knew what she was asking but I couldn't answer not without getting upset.

"I know you're depressed Sam, you eat all the time … all the time, and you're gaining weight. I'm just worried Sam, I mean you look like you're not getting any rest. You can trust me enough to let me in; it will make you feel better if you talk about it." She closed her laptop so she could study me thoroughly.

"Butt out Max, I'm fine!" I snapped and she frowned at me, a frown that let me know she wasn't going to drop her interrogation until I gave her what she wanted. Sometimes I hated working with someone so much like me. I sigh and sit back decided how to explain how I feel without giving her too much information.

"I'm regretful, but I'm dealing with my decision. I'm not depression or on the edge Max, damn." I rolled my eyes. I still don't like being viewed as fragile, this whole conversation was making my stomach turn or maybe it was the pounds of ice cream I'd been taking in.

"Please Sam; you've been mopey and impatient with some of our clientele. I figure if you just talk about it once you can start to move past it." She was begging. I can't believe our clients have been talking smack to me about my partner.

"I'm fine! I'll play nicey nice at work but I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I rise from the chair across from her desk abruptly and the room starts to spin. Whoa.

"Sam! I'm just trying to help!"She was going to push this, but my stomach was about to reject what I'd just ate.

"Dude, you're making me," I couldn't even finish my sentence I searched her office hurriedly for her trash can but before I could grab it a sea of pink was now all over Max's carpet and my black pumps. I turn back and see the horrified look of Max's face, God awful, yet delicious strawberry ice cream.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay I think everyone now knows where I'm going with this. A big hug and a high five to the first person who figures it out! As always please read and review and no flames!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: White Wrapper

Freddie's POV

What made me think that converting a book into a movie would be easy? The author Dan Snider is driving me crazy! He wants to be a part of everything and is so against any creative change I want to make. It took us a grand total of ten meetings to pinpoint what sections of the book he was okay with merging. He wanted the movie to be as much like the book as possible, which I could respect, but this was a romantic comedy it be weird for the it to go over two hours. After I got him to understand that we had a bigger problem, actors. That's why we were meeting today. We were having completely different visions of what the main character, Carrie, should look like. The only thing we really agree on is the fact that she's brunette.

So Maddy, Mr. Snider, and I now sit in one of the offices at my production company's building ready to see twenty more women in hopes that we'll all agree on someone today. If we can't get it done today we will officially behind my standards of production anyway. I am tapping my foot anxiously as our first actress tosses her hair a clears her throat for the third time. I draw in a deep breath, she's already a no in my book. She looks too much like a model, when I read the book I envision Carrie as having a natural infectious sort of cuteness.

"Amanda, are you ready?" Maddy asked a little normal than I was used to. I think she was getting a little annoyed with this whole process with Mr. Snider too. We have been a team for so long we have a system that has not only worked but become award winning, but we have to incorporate with the artist or else the movie will be a complete fail.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Amanda cleared her throat one more time and then began to recite the words. I was shocked that she used as much emotion as she did, but I still didn't see her as a fit.

"No," Dan snapped abruptly. "She's not Carrie." Amanda nodded with tears in her eyes and left the room. I glared at this guy, he didn't have to be so rough with her, it was sad I couldn't even like when I agreed with him. He's lucky he wrote an amazing book. The day went on like this each girl more disappointing than the last. The day was almost over and I had officially deemed us behind schedule, and then this blonde actress comes in. She's cute, most definitely not a model, and looks really nervous.

"I know I'm not brunette, but I'll die my hair. I love this book and relate to Carrie so much. I've went through most of the crazy things she's experienced." The girl started to ramble, much like the Carrie character and besides her hair her features worked for the role. I just wished she'd stop with the prelude and get on to her audition.

"Miss, umm I'm sorry what was your name?" I ask because she'd talked so much I'd honestly forgotten.

"Megan, people call me Maggie though, so you can call me that," she started to ramble again.

"Maggie, can you please, please read starting at page four. We will tell you when to stop." She nodded bashfully and began. I was amazed she became the character easily, probably because like she'd said before the character isn't much removed from her own personally, but I was grateful to have an promising candidate in front of me.

"Perfect!" Mr. Snider announced rather loudly. "I'm speechless, honey you better start looking for some hair dye." He stood and clapped for the woman. I guess we weren't going to deliberate on if she's right for the role, he practically just gave it to her. I let out a breath of frustration. I couldn't wait until this film was done with and we hadn't even started filming.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Ugh! I hated when Max was right. Half of the clothes in my closet weren't fitting me like they used to, some of the close didn't fit at all. We are both scheduled to have dinner with a client interested in protecting his rights and property. I hadn't really looked over the details, Max had looked over the materials the client wished to protect and set up a meeting. She thought it would be an easy win.

I looked at the pile of close now piled on my bed and now down to my body that was only covered by a rose pink bra and panty set. My stomach was a little pudgier that usual. I tried to suck it in but it was really going anywhere. I looked at the clock I didn't really have time to go shopping. I decided that I'd swing by Max's and borrow one of her dresses. She's about a size or two bigger than me. Well she was until I stuck with the strawberry ice cream fits. I through on my grey yoga pants and top and decided to head her way.

"So nothing fit huh?" Max said as she pulled out a couple of dresses from her closet.

"Well, they fit but not well. I didn't want to look like a bum sitting across from the guy." I said as I pointed to the black dress she had in her right hand. She laid it on the bed and went into her bathroom.

"Thanks again, Max, you are really a life saver. I promise I will lay off the ice cream and hop on a diet and get this tummy down." I shook my belly even though Max wasn't in the room. Even though it poked out it was sloppy fat matter of fact the surface felt pretty hard.

"No problem. Sam it's not just your stomach that's gotten large, you're boobs are bigger too. I'm going to ask you something personal. Well, maybe I should wait until the meetings over?" She mused.

"What is Max, damn, you act as though you're going to ask for my social security number or something." I laughed because I already shared so much with Max, there wasn't much she didn't know about me.

"Are you … we're you … on birth control?" The question rang through my head. I knew where she was going with this.

"No," I said speaking very low. I was slightly panicked I don't know how many young teen girls I'd talked to in the past and told to make sure they were on the pill before they become active. I felt like a hypocrite for not taking my own advice.

"Well, uh … did Freddie use a condom?" Logically next question, Max stepped out of the bathroom with concern coloring her face. I shook my head, my cheeks were hot. I wasn't angry, I was shocked … scared even. Max sat on the bed with me and was quiet for a minute. Then she handed me something as long as a pencil but thicker wrapped in a white wrapper. "I was on my period two weeks ago, yours should have started last week. Can you please take this? Not for you but for me, okay?" I nodded, I was in too much shock to even argue with her right now. Reality was there wasn't anything I could argue, I had had sex, great sex, yet unprotected sex. I could be pregnant. I stood and made my way into her bathroom. My mind swirling around itself, the main thing blasting at me was on my God, I could be having Freddie's baby.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back. But it looks like some of you may be right! I will try to update a little quicker being that we are at a really good part right now. As always please read and review! No flames!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Where was all the Sex!

Freddie's POV

"So you're sure you don't want me to go?" Maddie asked from my bedroom as I finished getting ready for this meeting with Mr. Killjoy.

"No," I said stepping back into my room with her. "You told me you had a date and this is just going to be another one of his meeting to gain control. I don't know why he even hired us he could have just directed the movie his damn self." I grumbled.

"Okay, well you can't say I didn't ask." She sighed and then grabbed her silver little purse that she matched with her strapless red dress. "I don't want Adam to wait!" She kissed my cheek before heading out. "Good luck boss!" She practically skipped out of my room. It must be nice to be in love … and have the person openly love you back. I sat on the foot of my bed and let my mind drift back to Sammy. Her image is etched in my head and it won't let go.

"I can't think about her now. I have business to deal with." I threw on my blazer and got ready to leave. I don't know why this guy wanted to meet an hour away from his own house. We would most definitely be meeting on neutral territory. The area we were going to was tempting the restaurant was like fifteen minutes away from Sam's legal offices. I wasn't exactly sure where she lived but I was sure I couldn't find out easily. Carly has been chopping at the bit for me to give her a little information about what happened at her wedding if I gave a inkling that something went down she would gave me any information she had on Miss Samantha Puckett. I had a long drive ahead of me to decide whether I was going to be that underhanded.

* * *

><p>I pulled up at the restaurant about ten minutes late, which wasn't bad considering I was really dragging my heels on coming in the first place. When I see Mr. Snider I see him sitting with a familiar face.<p>

"Maxine?" I was really confused and so was Mr. Sinder.

"You know my attorney? Isn't that a conflict of interest or something?" He looked at Maxine and frowned.

"No, we are suing Mr. Benson we are just sorting out the agreement between director and author. We are serving more as mediators really." Maxine said before taking another bit of salad.

"We?" I looked around hoping that I hearing what I thought I was hearing.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson and Ms. Puckett have looked over our original agreement and my requests thoroughly to make sure that I have all of the rights that I feel I am entitled to." I nodded and sat down. Normally this would be a very infuriating thing but the fact was Mr. Snider was doing me a major solid. Now I wouldn't have to wonder how to get Sam back in my life she was going to be handed to me on a silver platter.

"So sorry Mr. Snider, too much champagne I suppose," she chuckled and then her smile froze as her gaze turned to me. She looked frustrated and a little dumb struck. I was surprised at her appearance she was wearing a fairly loose black dress with her hair down. I remember her telling me that she never wore her hair down when she worked. It made people think she was too young. "Mr. Benson, I didn't know you working on Mr. Snider's movie."

"It's my movie and his book that adapting into a film and you would've known Sam, if you would have answered my calls." I stated matter of factly. I wasn't about to act as though we didn't have a past. I mean a few months ago I'd seen her naked. I shook off that thought.

"This is not the time," she murmured, "I'll be happy to stay behind after this and discuss whatever matters you think we left unfinished. However, this meeting is about our client Mr. Snider." She raised her glass of fake champagne to Mr. Snider, who returned the gesture with a creepy smile of his own.

"Yes Ms. Puckett is right, this is about me and my demands Benson, I won't have my novel turned into some PG-13 teen movie. My novel was erotic and hot, I want it told that way. When I read the script my first question was where is all the sex? I want the sex in the movie!" The whole time was quiet for a moment this was an odd conversation to have I thought my reason for the revision was obvious.

"Mr. Snider you will have a higher profit if the movie is made with a PG-13 rating. The majority of reader's for your book are 16 to 25. I trying to make sure that of the readers would be able to enjoy the film." As I delivered my statement the waitress came over and placed an appetizer on the table and took our entree order.

"I can see Mr. Benson's reasoning Mr. Snider, can't you?" Maxine said helping me.

"Yeah, not everything is about money Ms. Johnson. It's the principle. If the story is mine I want it told the way I wrote it, BOTTOM LINE." He took two of the veggie puffs and placed it on is plate.

"So why did you need a director?" Sam asked as she took a veggie puff for herself.

"Excuse me?" He asked her.

"It is important that we all understand each other completely. I need to know why you hired Mr. Benson if he's not going to be able to his job. Why didn't you produce and direct your own movie?" She asked bluntly and then took a small bite of the puff. Something green came through the top of the croissant; she wrinkled her nose as if it didn't taste right.

"Because I don't know how to put that sort of thing together Ms. Puckett and Fredward is the best in the industry and I want the best for my book." He answered honestly. I liked the fact that he acknowledge that I was good at my job most of the time he was making me feel as if I was inadequate.

"But you don't trust him?" Maxine asked.

"It's not that … it just complicated." Mr. Snider forfeited.

"The book is yours, I understand that and I'm sure that Freddie understands that too. The reality is that I looked up Freddie's track record he knows what he's doing. I also looked up the guidelines for how rating work for movies and he were to give an exact remake of your movie he'd be shooting a porno. I think you do want to make the movie so it's able to be shown in theatres … so you will have to compromise some." Sam was clear, she wasn't mean but I'd never seen her so professional. She looked so hot. "You amendment that we helped you with is clear about wanting some of the more … racy scenes added. Freddie do you mind directing and producing a film that's rated R?"

"No, I have no problem I will have to consult with some colleagues for some insight on doing the part tastefully but it can be done. I wasn't going to take the parts out completely I was just going to give the illusion that something was done."

"That's fine Freddie, but that's not what Mr. Snider wants." Maxine said. "She handed the agreement over to me so that I could review it. I looked it over all the small stuff we could've worked out without the need for legal counsel the main thing was the sex. Which I'd never done before but I'm sure that it couldn't be that hard. I signed the bottom of the agreement before the entrées were served.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

This has been the longest craziest day of my life! I mean the business was good, it was really easy to bring Snider and Benson to a compromise. I couldn't believe that Benson was the producer out of all the people Mr. Snider could've been working with. Having the sit across from him created an odd feeling in my belly.

"Speaking of odd feelings," I'd managed to make it back to my apartment. I had more business to attend to. I grabbed a big gulp and a new box of e.p.t. I was not going to take the first response lying down. The stupid test couldn't be right. It didn't take much for me to have to pee. I lined up all five tests and did what I had to do. "Now, we wait." I looked down at my stomach and frowned. "I mean I wait." I grumbled and went into the living room. It was suppose to take three minutes to get a result. I booted up my laptop and began to look at the rates for gyms so I could get this spare tired from around my belly. "Oh I love American Family Fitness!" Just as I click on the link there was a knock on my door. I was expecting it to be Max because she's super nosy but instead there stood my possible baby daddy. He was all hot and a little buzzed, his black shirt was now untucked and unbuttoned enough to see his white tank underneath.

"Sam," he stumbled out my name.

"God, are you drunk Benson? What are you doing here?" Before I could finish my rant he pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me. Oh God, I had forgotten what an amazing kisser Freddie was. I pulled him closer to me and then he began to walk me backward into my own apartment.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck. I was flushed and very, very turned on.

"Thanks," said breathlessly and then pushed him down onto my couch. I straddled his lap and began to kiss him again. He inched his hands up Max's black dress I was still wearing making his intentions known. I wanted him too, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. It seemed like tonight the strawberry ice cream would stay in the fridge.

"Let's go to my room!" I hopped off him and grabbed his hand pulling him with me. Tonight wouldn't be about sense or logic tonight would be about a moment of passion with the man I … well with Freddie.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I got fired yesterday. The good news is that between my job hunting and other random errands I will be able to write. I mean more frequent chapters for you! I hope you enjoy please read and review and no flames!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Cut the Pretty Talk

Sam's POV

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It wasn't daylight outside yet, the clock on my nightstand told me it was 4AM. I lifted to my elbows as and realized the alien arm draped across my abdomen. Oh God, not again! Freddie was lying on his back deep in slumber with this way too happy look on his face. I rolled my eyes and focused on the reason I'd been awaken from my sleep. I had to pee, like really, really bad. As I sluggishly made my way into the bathroom, I noticed that my five little tests were still out. I closed the door quickly behind me.

"Shit," I mumbled as I picked up the first test that read positive. "Shit times five!" I groaned as I grabbed all five tests and wrapped them in toilet paper and buried them in my trash can. I was about to seriously freak out. I snuck back into my bedroom grabbed my cell phone from the dresser and then tiptoed into the living room.

"Sam?" My partner whispered angrily.

"What did you do Max? Why did you send him here?!" I wanted to yell at her but I didn't want to wake Freddie up. I didn't want to talk to him yet. I didn't know what to say. I shouldn't have given in so easily. I shouldn't have let him into my place.

"Is he still there?"

"Answer my question?"

"Sam, you called me before day break about something so trivial. So what if I did give him your number. You're carrying his baby, you were going to have to connect with him soon anyway." I could hear her shifting in the bed and huff. Nathaniel murmured something and she told him to hush.

"So what happened with Benson anyway? Is he crashing on your couch?" She said sarcastically.

"Something like that," I murmured he was on a piece of my furniture so I wasn't completely lying.

"That's a yes or no question; your evasion of the question leads me to believe that you got freaky with Mr. Benson!" Max chuckled softly.

"It's too early and I'm under too much stress to start using lawyer brain right now." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I took another test you know … well actually I took five."

"Five why the hell would you take that many?" Max laughed so hard she snorted.

"Because I wanted to be sure, and I am by the way."

"I know, I bought the most accurate test in the store and I researched before purchasing. You should work on being happy Puckett." I groaned at her statement. "Life doesn't always go as planned. Your little nugget could be fate bringing you and Freddie together. Honestly people don't normally get pregnant as fast as you did!" She snickered and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shut up Max!" I calmed down and it wasn't until then that I realized that was chilling in my living room naked. I looked down at my belly it was most definitely poking out. I can't believe Freddie didn't realize there's a baby in there. I grabbed my blanket off my recliner and wrapped it around me. Well, then again I didn't realize it until today. "You still there?"

"You told me to shut up Sam!" She teased. "I seriously need to get back to bed. The big guy doesn't sleep the same without me. Talk to you in a few hours and don't think your kinky visit excuses from coming in on time!"

"Yeah you're not the boss of me!" I teased.

"We are the boss of each other!" She retorted.

"Fair enough, see you tomorrow girlie!"

"Night Sam go cuddle with your Freddie!" Before I could cuss her out she hung up. I threw my phone down on the couch beside me and heard my mattress springs move. Then his footsteps down my hall.

"Hey," he said as he rubbed his eye as he entered the living room in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Seeing him made me a little nervous. Max had brought up one point I would have to tell him about the baby the question was when.

"Hi," I said quietly my voice was so soft I barely recognized myself. He smirked and sat beside me on the couch. He pulled my feet into his lap and began massaging them. It felt SO good, I hadn't realized how sore my feet were until tonight, heels were most definitely not my best friend.

"I want you to come back to bed Sammy." His left hand trailed up my right leg. I stopped him before he went past my thigh.

"Freddie," I whined.

"Sammy." He lifted my leg and began kissing a trail up my leg. "Come back to bed," he urged as he began kissing up my thigh and my breathing started to accelerate. He leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. "Please."

"Is this why you came here? To seduce me?" I whispered before his lips touched mine. He pulled back and stared at me.

"I came here to be with the woman I am in love with. I wasn't sure if we would … do this but I won't lie I'm glad we did. I've missed you." Both his hands trailed down my sides. "Back to bed!" He hopped off the couch and lifted me into his arms and took me into my bedroom. He did it much easier than I anticipated.

"Freddie, we need to talk!" I protested as he laid me don't again on the wrong side of the mattress. It we were going to continue this we would have to discuss that!

"We'll talk later while I'm fixing you breakfast," he breathed before kissing my cheek. "Right now let me put you back to sleep." He smirked at me with a dirty sexy look in his eyes. The look was so intense it made the area below my belly button hum.

"Okay," I stuttered over the one word and he chuckled as he slowly pulled my blanket from my tight grasp.

"You're body so beautiful Sam," he whispered, "I think you're even more beautiful than before." He smoothly situated both of us under the covers. He didn't need to feed me lines I was already in the mood. I knew he had to be lying because I'd gained quite a bit of weight.

"Cut the pretty talk Benson … just make love to me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was trying to get a chapter out for my birthday but I failed by about thirty minutes. My birthday was Oct 28th. Review and that can be your birthday gift to me! (Flames = bad gifts)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: That's Your Baby

Freddie's POV

The best way to wake up is with my face buried in Sam's breasts, I kissed the space between them. I inhaled and took in her scent, she still smelled of her flowery perfume it was crazy I'd only been awake for two minutes and I was already turned on by her. I looked up at her sleeping face her mouth was partially open with a little bit of her tongue showing between her teeth. I had not planned on this last night. I hadn't planned on seeing her at all. Of course I was grateful; I was hoping to actually talk to Sam about us last night but my desire to sleep with her kind of distracted my brain. I gently brushed my lips against her forehead and she grumbled something. I think she called me baby. I eased my way out of the bed and into her kitchen I had promised the little woman breakfast. I was sure that she had something in her kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw the key ingredient to making Sam happy. Bacon.

I fumbled around and found a couple of skillets and placed them on the stove. I decided on scrambled eyes to go with her favorite breakfast side dish. I pulled a couple of plates out and poured a couple glasses of orange juice. It had been a while since I'd cooked. I was glad I was doing it for her. I kept seeing this morning play through my head. I imagined her sitting across from me, me confessing to loving her, and telling her that I was determined to make things work. In my mind she'd cave and we'd make love again before she headed off to work, hell maybe she wouldn't go to work at all. I split to eggs in pan between the two plates and did the same with the bacon. Within a few minutes Sam was in the kitchen. She looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Hey beautiful," I spoke without thinking she was wrapped up in her white robe with her blonde locks flowing down her chest of course I called her beautiful because that's what she is.

"Hey Benson," she spoke groggily and rubbed her eye. "What's that smell?"

"Eggs and bacon? You hungry?" I asked with a way too happy grin on my face.

"Actually … the smell is really, really strong." She scrunched her nose up and then her face began to pale.

"Sam?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth and sprinted toward the bathroom. I chased after her only to hear her finish vomiting. I came in after her to see her resting her head on the toilet seat.

"Oh God, that was weird." She murmured.

"You're telling me," I chuckled nervously as I rubbed her back. "So no breakfast?" She cut her eye at me but couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I think not. I need to brush my teeth again and then get ready for work." She looked at me apologetically. "Thanks for the breakfast though." She offered me a small smile and replied with the same.

"Maybe we could do dinner tonight before I head back home? We have some things we need to discuss." I said as I helped her up.

"Yeah, we really need to talk." She said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "Pick me up from work around 5:30?" She turned and looked at me and I nodded. She went to put the toothbrush to her mouth and then looked at me again. "Well, leave I gotta get ready." She smirked at me.

"Fine, bye Puckett." I kissed her cheek and she began to smile harder. It was good to see, it wasn't always evident that she loved me. This was one of those times I knew. Once I heard the shower come on I started gathering my stuff to go. I wrote her a brief message and was out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

_Sammy_

_I'm sorry that my cooking made you sick. I placed the bacon and eggs in the fridge just case you decide to try and eat. I can't wait to see you at dinner. _

_I love you._

_Freddie _

"Oh my God Freddie, you're such a nub." I smile to myself after reading the note he left me on my pillow. It took me some time to fine an outfit that worked. I settled on grey pants that were only a little too tight, a burgundy peasant top, and some simple black flats. It wasn't my cutest look but it was certainly comfortable. I'd already planned on taking myself on a shopping spree in the very near future. I took a look at myself in the mirror I'd decided to wear my hair I was using my hair as sort of a shield from people immediately noticing the change in my body. I took a second to drink my orange juice that was still on the table and then rushed out the door. I was going to be late and Max was going to kill me.

I snuck into my office at about 9AM; I slunk into my chair and took a deep breath. I was glad I didn't have to hear mighty mouth Maxine. I just needed time to think. I needed to figure out how I was going to break the new to Freddie. I leaned back in my chair and covered my eyes. I couldn't believe that I vomited in front him. I groaned at the embarrassing moment.

"Yeah, you should groan. You're an hour late missy!" I chuckled briefly and then looked at her she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She sat down in front of me appraising me with her serious face.

"I didn't know it was dress down day?" I asked even though I was pretty sure none of my jeans fit me anymore.

"Yeah well, I have a confession. We aren't going to be in the office today we have an appointment with an OBGYN. You need to get on prenatal vitamins same you've got to be almost three months by now. Your baby is saying mommy don't you want me to be healthy!" I snickered at Max's baby voice.

"That's too much Max," I chided, "but you're right. I really do need to talk a doctor and figure out what the hell I'm doing. I'm glad you want to come with me. I wouldn't want to go alone." She smiled at me and whipped her keys around her pointer finger.

"No prob babes!" She said hopping up. "All appointments have been canceled for today and our lovely assistants will be manning the phones all day so we will miss nothing. So we need to get moving you appointment is a 10:30AM." I nodded and got up slowly.

* * *

><p>I hate going to the doctor, their offices usually feel so cold, but this place didn't feel so bad. I was nervous though, I couldn't get my legs to stop shaking. I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be okay, everything was totally fine.<p>

"Hey calm down," Max whispered as she grabbed my hand and held it for support. "Today will be the first day you see your baby!" She gave me a little squeeze. "It's a good thing."

We sat for another ten minutes with all sorts of crazy going through my head. Then one of the nurses took us back and did my blood work, from there it only took Dr. Fanning about five minutes to see us. The woman looked to be in her mid forties with short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She adjusted her glasses as she looked over some paper work. "Well Ms. Puckett, you are indeed knocked up!" She gave me little smile. "Hop up here and we can figure out how the baby is doing," she said as she patted the bed like thingy. First she felt around my stomach and a frown came over her face. "Weird."

"What's weird?" She shook her head and offered me another smile.

"Let's do an ultrasound okay?" She stepped out of the room for a moment grabbed a nurse and moved a machine closer to me. They spread that goo on my stomach and moved this little plastic thing around my bigger belly. After a few minutes the doctor nods and smirks. "Okay now it makes sense."

"What?" I was about the go crazy. This woman needed to tell me what's going on!

"From the looks of this you're about ten weeks in. Everything seems normal; we're going to print out a picture. There's one thing you need to know … you see that." I looked and nod.

"That's your baby." I smile at the screen and then at Max. She was right it was a good thing.

"And you see that?" I look at the other mass in my stomach.

"Yeah, what is it … is something wrong?"

"No, that's your other baby. Ms. Puckett you're having twins!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I'm Pregnant

Sam's POV

After the doctor's appointment that made my heart stop, I was having twins! My head was spinning I was going to need two of everything. I was going to get freaking huge and this was all because I couldn't keep it in my pants where Freddie was concerned. I was riding with Max to the mall with my head leaning against the car window trying not to have a panic attack. My whole life was about to change.

"I know you're over there freaking out. You should talk about it; stress isn't good for your babies." Max kept her tone low even though I know she was probably ecstatic about the fact that I was having two babies. She loved babies, it wasn't that I didn't, but this isn't the way I envisioned it happening. Actually, I'm not sure I envisioned it happening at all.

"There are so many questions and concerns going through my head right now. I wouldn't know what to address first." My voice made it evident that I was holding back tears. I shook my head not because I was trying to clear my head of its thoughts but because I was overwhelmed. I couldn't hold it anymore I was going to bawl. Within a few minutes I felt Max's driving slow and pull onto the side of the road.

"Look Sam, you know you won't be going through this alone don't you. I know how you don't like change, but you should love it. If you hadn't changed from the person you used to be you wouldn't have met me, and you love me to death." I laughed at her cocky little statement. "If you hadn't changed you wouldn't be financially able to take care of a situation like this. However, I really, really, think that you won't be going through this alone. Freddie isn't a deadbeat like some guys; he'll do the right thing."

"Oh God please stop, I don't want him to do the right thing. I don't want him to feel responsible or trapped by me. Maybe he's going to think that's what I did?" More tears started to flow.

"I'm going assume that this is a symptom of pregnancy brain. Puckett you know he's not going to think that. He's the one who came onto you and practically begged to be with you. Hell, maybe he was trying to trap you, but I don't think trapping was what was on his mind. I just think he loves you."

"Thanks for your optimism," I said dryly as I tried to dry my face.

"One of us has to be positive and logical. Now we need to go get you some pregnancy clothes because what you're wearing is not working." Max said as she started the car and got back on the road. I tried to relax and think positive. I kept imagining telling him about the babies and him being happy and holding me in his arms. It seemed too much like a fantasy to be real.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a store called Bundle of Joy; they sell everything that has to do with baby plus maternity clothes. As soon as we entered the store one of the sales associates rushed up to Max and hugged her aggressively. "Hey Max! I haven't seen you in here in a while I hope you have good news for us honey bee!" The heavy set blonde woman shook Max slightly and she smiled, but she seemed saddened by the woman's statement. I didn't realize that Max had wanted a baby this badly.<p>

"Yes and no, Stacy, my friend Sam is having two babies and she needs some clothes big time." Max pulled away from Stacy and held my hand. I suddenly felt very guilty for caring on in front of Max. I mean here she was being here for me when she apparently has wanted a baby for a while now. I was learning way too much today I wasn't sure my brain was going to be able to handle it all.

"Okay baby, we can make you look fabulous and show off that bump!" Stacy said with a little country accent as she rubbed my tiny bump.

"Actually can we find something that doesn't show off the bump so much. I still haven't told the father and I want to tell him before he figures it out." I explained as we walked over to the maternity section.

"We'll see what we can do. We also have a program you can sign up for since you're having multiples as long as you do your baby shower registry with us. I'll get you a pamphlet on that as well. We have so much fun stuff to do!" My eyes widened as she started to talk about different brands and there advantages. I was seriously starting to get dizzy. I actually stumbled back.

"I think I need to sit down," I murmured.

"Of course honey," Stacy and Max led me to a sofa close to the fitting rooms. "How about Max and I pick out some clothing and when you feel like it you can try some things on when you feel like it." I nodded.

"Sam, have you eaten today?" Max asked and I had to think about it. The only time I tried to eat was when Freddie cooked for me.

"Nope, I haven't been hungry." I had to laugh this baby was already changing me. Max rummaged through her purse, handed me some cheese crackers, and then went back to looking for clothing. They kept placing clothes beside me. They picked out a bunch of wrap dresses that would adjust to the extra big belly they assured me I'd have. I bought most of the clothing they picked out because I really didn't have anything that fit me right.

I picked out an outfit for my dinner for Freddie; it was a magenta dress that I paired with a black drape cardigan. I pulled my hair down and checked myself out in the fitting room, I could barely see my bump in this outfit, I was sure he wouldn't notice.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

At 5:25 I arrived at Sam's office, her paralegals seemed to be really busy. I snuck right past them to her office. "Hey Sammy … Max." They both looked at me wide eyed like they'd been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Hey Benson, you're early." She smirked.

"I couldn't stand being away from you." I said sarcastically but it was partly truth. I missed her and wanted to see her. "Now, that Ms. Puckett was a line." She burst into laughter and I took it as an opportunity to kiss her on the cheek and give her the chocolate I'd bought for her. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah, give me a second with Max and I'll be right out." I nodded and headed back into the lobby. I had plans for Sam and me. I just hoped she liked it I called in a couple favors to make tonight happen.

"So you're going to try cook for me again Freddie, you've already made me sick once Fredo," Sam teased as I parked on the street in front of her apartment building. I just rolled my eyes at her even though she was insulting me I was elated to be with her, today was long without her. I didn't know how I was going to feel having to go back and work.

I walked behind her as she walked to her apartment; I noticed that she had a little waddle to the way she was walking. I wondered if our love making had caused her change in step. She looked back at me and gave me a look of confusion as she placed her key in the doorknob. A few more steps and she would know what I'd been up to for most of the day.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped as she noticed how I'd changed her furniture. I'd moved all of her furniture out of the way and placed her kitchen table in the living room. I bought fine china and set it, white and red rose pedals peppered the floor. I dimmed her lights and then lit the candles on the table.

"Freddieee, what's all this." Sam hadn't moved from the door her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"This is for you Sammy." I went back over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed and little and then relaxed. "I wanted to show you how much I love you. I want you to know how much I want you in my life Sam, forever."

"Forever. You mean that?" She shifted so she could look in my eyes. She stared at me with watery blue.

"Yes, Sam that's all I've ever wanted." I kissed her passionately and then led her to her seat.

"Freddie, there something important I need to tell you. I wanted to wait for the right time but I don't want to keep it from you either. This isn't something that I should keep from you … I just don't have the words." Sam seemed worried about whatever it was she wanted to tell me.

"Just blurt it out Sam; we'll handle the aftermath together. What is it? Do you have a boyfriend or something?" She frowned and shook her head.

"No! God No! I … we're … um" a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. I opened it and my surprise was standing at the door. It was Camden Coley she'd studied under Paula Deen and she was here to put together a country dinner for Sam and me.

"Sorry I'm a little late everything is pretty much prepared all I have to do is heat it up." Camden looked past me to Sam. "You must be the woman that Mr. Benson is going through all this trouble for. I'm Camden nice to meet you." She shook Sam's hand. "Well, let me get to it." After Camden went to the kitchen I sat across from Sam who still seemed kind of shocked.

"Freddie, I can't believe you put all this together for me." More tears I was shocked that this dinner had made Sam so emotional. She was about to sob again. She got out of her seat and came over and sat in my lap.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" I rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"I've had such a long day Freddie. I'm so tired, hungry, and … my feet hurt." I chuckled and she whimpered in my ear. "And I'm pregnant," She whispered and my world froze.

"What did you just say?" She shifted away from me so she could look me in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Okay next chapter will start off with Freddie's reaction to Sam's confession. What do you think he'll say? Let me know in your review! And please no flames! Also tell me what do you think the Sam would name the twins?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Scratching the Surface

"Pregnant?" I was in a state of shock. She pulled away from and looked at my face. I willed myself to say something comforting but all I could do was repeat the word. "Pregnant." She straightened up and wiped her tears away. She got off of me and went back to her seat.

"Don't worry Benson, I'm not asking you to be a father or anything. I was just doing the right thing and letting you know. I can handle it on my own." She was trying to be cold but she was failing horribly. I think it was because she was scared poopless.

"Sam, you're crazy if you think that you will be doing this alone. I'm just trying to figure everything out. I'm shocked and I imagine you were too when you first found out." I got up and began to rub her shoulders. I needed for her to relax and I need to be able to think without her blue eyes interrogating me.

"Yeah, I mean who would have thought the first time I let go and give myself to someone I'd end up knocked up." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on my stomach. "The one thing I knew was that I would be carrying the babies to term … I couldn't do anything to harm them or give them away." My hands still and I looked down at her.

"Babies?" I asked; I knew my eyes were budging out of my head. She peeked at me with one eye open.

"Yeah … twins. I just found out today, a couple of hours ago actually. "You still here?"

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I just wish that we'd actually officially been back together before you got pregnant. We haven't even figured out how all of this is going to work."

"So you still wanna be with me, even with all this drama?" I frowned at her.

"You are being a little repetitive Sammy. I'm not going to abandon you; I don't see how a man could leave the woman that's carrying his child. Besides, you're the only woman that I've ever loved, a difficult situation isn't going to change that," I explained.

A few moments later Camden came out with our appetizers, they were her twist on pigs in a blanket. Sam's eyes lit up like she hadn't eaten all day. She immediately filled her plate and I chuckled.

"Don't judge! I haven't eaten all day," she explained as she filled her plate. After enjoying a couple bites she spoke again. "My dad did by the way."

"Your dad did what Sammy?"

"He left while my mother was pregnant. He didn't care that she was carrying twins she had to fend for herself. I mean I know my mom is horrible but he didn't even want to get to know us." She shook her head as she picked at her last pig in a blanket. "I don't want you to feel trapped. Even if we don't get together if you want to see the babies I will let you see them, they deserve to have a relationship with you."

"So do you … I want you to believe that. Samantha you deserve to be happy and so do I. You make me happy. We do need to discuss geography though." She frowned.

"I don't want to move Benson; I've done so much to get my own firm."

"No I wasn't going to ask you to. I just signed on to this movie and I not going to be filming close to you. I want to be around to help you during the pregnancy. I also need to know when the doctor predicts you'll be giving birth. I will need to have all the shooting done by then. I'm going to have to get an apartment in this area too, unless you're ready for me to move in." I took a deep stressed breath. "This is not what I thought we'd be talking about over dinner."

"I thought we'd be going out to dinner, but Freddie like is not always predictable … and the food is amazing by the way." She said loud enough for Camden to hear.

"Thanks honey," she yelled back from the kitchen.

"The doctor said I was ten weeks I'm just starting my second trimester. I don't know if you're going to have time to do all the things that you're trying to do. The next appointment she wants to try and pinpoint a delivery date, but it will just be an estimation, there's no way of really know when I will deliver Freddie." Camden approached us with more food; she prepared a honey glazed ham with macaroni and cheese. She also prepared a salad which I was now thankful for, Sam needed to take in all of her vitamins. "I want you to be there Freddie."

"I will have a meeting with Maddie and prepare her to take on more responsibility. We've been working together for a while now and I have been debating giving her a raise." I shrugged; Sam just helped me make the decision.

"Okay," Sam said as she stuffed her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Food tastes so much better now."

"That's saying something for you," I teased and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So when are you going back?" She asked without looking at me.

"I bought a plane ticket for tomorrow afternoon, but if you want me to stay longer I will."

"I-I want you to stay but you should go now handle business and then hurry back." She smirked, it was good to here she wanted me close.

"Okay, and as soon as Maddie and I come up with a plan I will call you and let you know when I plan to be coming your way." She nodded but seemed a little sad.

"I'll miss you." She looked up at me and chuckled.

"You're not gone yet … I could give you something to remember me by." Sammy was blushing now that was a really hot sight. Camden then placed two pieces of chocolate cake in front of us and Sam seemed to fall in love. "After dessert."

"So I got downgraded for chocolate cake." Sam glared at me with chocolate on her cheek.

"Babe, you'll always be replaced by chocolate that will never change." She giggled and I smiled even though inside I was still wondering how this was all going to work. There were a lot of things that had to be considered and we'd barely scratched the surface.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I did this chapter Seddie99 who PM'd me for a chapter. I hope you liked it. As always please read, review, and no flames. <em>

_PS: I also have a poll up on my profile please, please check it out. Thanks… _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Worries and Disbelief

Freddie's POV

I watched my Sammy sleep. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. The news had me anxious I couldn't sleep. I wondered if she was worrying about the things that I was. I main concern was her. I had just signed on to this big deal and I would have to leave her for months to complete it. I just don't want her to have to go through it alone and more selfishly I wouldn't want to miss anything with her. I would want to be her partner in this. Sam groaned and then smoothed the sheets to her growing belly. I scooted closer to her and she laid her head on my chest. This is where I'm supposed to be … with her, maybe I could get her to come to LA with me?

I sat up I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I needed to talk to someone. I needed advice on Sam and the only person I could think to ask was Carly. I sluggishly made my way in the living room and with my cell phone and called Carly. I knew it was late I was planning to leave message asking her to call me tomorrow, but to my surprise she answered.

"Hey! You finally decide to call me back at 2:00AM on a weeknight? How have you been? I haven't heard from you since the wedding." I was surprised she had so much energy so late at night, or early in the morning. I rubbed my neck and tried to think of how to word what I was going to say.

"Ugh, I'm good Shay! How's married life treating you?" I decided to make small talk first and see if I could work my dilemma into it.

"Great! I'm so happy Freddie, but I knew I would be that's why I married him. I know you didn't call me this late to discuss married life? Talk to me Freddie, what's up?" I leaned back and started to explain my dilemma.

"What do you have going on right now Shay?"

"Nothing I have a few feelers out at businesses but nobody's bit. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to visit Sam and hang out with her for a little while." The line went silent for a minute.

"Freddie, if you're curious how Sam is doing you should go visit her yourself. You don't need me to get in the middle of things." I sighed and knew I was going to have to give her information that meant she was going to ask questions.

"I'm actually down here with her now." There was another pause between us.

"When you say _with_ her?"

"I'm in her apartment." Carly squealed happily and I moved my cell phone from my ear.

"Yay Freddie! I'm so happy for you two! Of course Dylan and I will come down and hang out with you guys." I cooed.

"Well, actually I was hoping that you would come down and keep Sam company while I worked on this movie and sort some things out with Maddie. I only want to be gone a month or two but I want to make sure she is taken care of." I slapped myself on the forehead I knew that the way I had worded that would make her ask more questions. This had always been my problem with Carly; I could never keep things from her. I was not good at being discreet.

"Freddie, you know as well as I do that Sam needs no one to take care of her. What's wrong is she sick or something?"

"No … she's pregnant." I groaned knowing that she was going to squeal again.

"Oh my God! You move fast don't cha!" Carly set in with a fit of giggles.

"Ha-ha, so what do you say will you come visit Sam?" I asked.

"Sure I'll come babysit."

"Great, I plan to spend another day or two down here if you could come next week that would work." I was starting to feel more at peace already. Between Max and Carly, Sam would want for nothing. Plus, that would give me two people to contact if Sam needs me.

"Kay, I'll see if Dylan can clear a little of his schedule so he can visit with me at first. I can also do a little work down that way too. Okay, Freddie my husband is calling me; I'll talk to you soon."

Sam's POV

"Why did you do that Benson?" I snapped God, this guy didn't listen. He was sitting in my office across from me glaring at me.

"You said you didn't want me to go!" I retorted with balled fist. He always balled his fists up when we argued I used to think it was funny how easily I got under his skin. I knew he'd never hit me, I think he was clenching his fists as a way to absorb the stress I was causing him.

"I don't but it makes more since for you to go now, before I will really need you." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is about Princess Puckett … I needed some more time to wrap my head around everything. Plus, now that I know I just want a small moment in time to be happy about this, with you before I go." He always knew what to say. My fire had completely cooled and I was sitting there grinning like a bit of an idiot.

"I want to buy something for the babies before I head back. We also need to schedule a time to talk every day. I want to see that bump just almost as much as you do. I needed another day to do these things." He commented.

"So … what did you buy?" I asked curious. I knew he wanted to show me or he wouldn't have brought the bag in my office. He pulled out two white stuffed teddy bears they had silver little noses and paws. He handed one to me and kept one for himself.

"I figured we could split them and bring them back together once I get home," he offered and I looked at the beautiful bear. I couldn't believe that Freddie could be so … romantic, and once more that I really enjoyed him being this way towards me. I looked at him and the emotions that I used to easily hide became overwhelming. "Sammy, are you crying?" He said with disbelief. He quickly left his seat, crossed my desk, and held me in his arms.

"I'm pregnant and these mushy things make me … gah, I hate crying," I complained as I held onto his shirt. "I really love the gifts you bought them Freddo," I whimpered, I couldn't believe it; all of this was like an outer body experience.

"Sammy, I've got a few more things to settle before I leave. Are you okay? Do you want me to stay a little longer?" He asked as he smoothed my hair back.

"No you should probably leave, you're the reason I'm crying in the first place." I tried to joke with him but it was hard because I hadn't completely gotten my tears to stop.

"Okay, well I'm be back to pick you up from work." I nodded and waved him off. This was going to have to get better. I'm not used to feeling so needy. I put my head down and allowed myself to sob. I was going to miss him. Why couldn't he have a normal job and just transfer here? Part of me worried that he'd always be away working and even though he loved me I've be raising our babies alone. More tears fell as I weighed our relationship realistic the stats said we would last … we never do. What made us think this time would be different? I couldn't to hack out tears and sobs when Max knocked on the frame of my door. I said nothing she still came inside and rubbed my back taking the place that Freddie once did as she tried to calm me.

"Everything's going to be alright Sam, I promise." She softly kept repeating the same thing over and over. I don't know why but this worked my tears slowed to sniffles, just hearing that it would be okay made me feel better even though I didn't believe it.

_Author's Note: Okay here's another one! Hope you all enjoy! Please read, review, and no flames._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Custody and Divorce

Carly's POV

"So he just called you out of the blue and asked you to visit Sam?" Dylan was lying in our gorgeous California King Bed. He was topless and super sexy. I groaned inwardly and damned my curiosity. It was the main thing that fueled my urgency to get to Sam. I couldn't wait to see Sam pregnant!

"Well, it really isn't out of the blue, he has his business to handle and he didn't want Sam to be alone dealing with her pregnancy. I know I wouldn't want to be alone in that situation." I commented and then smile at my sexy man.

"Is that something you want to start working on?" Dylan asked with an arched eyebrow and I giggled as I put some more clothes in my pink suitcase. "Seriously Carls, when did you want to start making a family?" I looked at him a little dumbstruck. I was sure if it was because he'd threw his covers off his lower half exposing his black boxer brief or if it was because he'd just ask me something so important to our new lives together. I always thought it would be cool to have kids at the same time as Sam or Freddie. Who would have thought that they'd be starting a family so quickly after I got married? "Carls?"

"Dude, I'm thinking here? I wanted a little time to be married and you know… make love in every room of this big beautiful house." I pushed my suitcase to the side and crawled seductively up the bed and over his body.

"I can't argue with that!" He grabbed me and flushed my body close to his before flipping us so that he was on top of me. He began to kiss and touch the places he loved best. "By the time with christen every room in this house you will be pregnant!" He joked and I laughed so hard I snorted. After my wits had settled I had come to an acceptable decision.

"A year. I will be ready for a baby in a year," I said breathlessly and smoothed my hand over cheek, then along the contour of his back, and then I cupped his best asset. "Mrs. Scott, I'd say you're ready to get started making babies right now!"

"Actually I was thinking we should practice," I said as I played with the elastic on my husband's underwear.

"I can't argue with that logic." After that all thoughts of packing went out the window as my husband and I moved between the sheets.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"I want to go home," Max whined as she placed her head on the keyboard. This case was taking it out of both of us. We had taken on this very eccentric female that was divorcing her husband. Normal we tried to stay away from this type of domestic law. Both Maxine and I had a very conservative view on marriage we didn't really like being a part of ending something that's supposed to be so sacred. Viewing marriage this way wasn't something I had to grow into. I didn't grow up in a conventional household and my mom struggled to keep us with a roof over our heads and fed. It wasn't until I became a woman and saw how a "good" man treats a woman, Maxine husband for example he treats her like a queen and then there's Dylan who practically worships Carly. To have a bond like that it truly something that shouldn't be tampered with. However, there are those instances where people get married for the wrong reasons or just fall in love for with someone that isn't right for them and rush into a bad situation.

This lady that we were representing, Mrs. Demi Leigh Simmons, she had fallen in love with Milton Fredrick Simmons, he was very suit and tie, she was a free spirited hippie. They both thought they could change each other. They would have parted ways gracefully if they hadn't had a daughter Gracie Sky Simmons. Both wanted their daughter raised differently both wanted full custody; they were determined to rip each other apart. I found the situation sad, they used to find their differences refreshing and alluring, now they couldn't stand each other and were determined to hurt each other by taken the one thing the other loved more than their own life. Gracie. I rubbed my stomach and sighed. I was getting bigger and it only been a couple weeks since Freddie had left. I already missed him like crazy. I missed having a companion and all the dorky things he would say. However, this case that we were handling had me believing that love and marriage was far too risky.

"How's your research going?" Max asked.

"It's going I have found at least five cases you can pull from." I placed the files on her desk. "I have highlighted…"

"Yeah you always do Sammy cake!" She looked through the files I'd put in front of her and she groaned again. "I do not feel like homework right now. Nathaniel had me up all night last night." I snickered; Max had been more vocal about her attempts to get pregnant lately. I personally couldn't wait for her to get pregnant, for completely selfish reasons. Max was so prepared to be a mom and it would be great to have someone to share stories with. Plus, Max would be a great mom. She was the most kind, sweet, and understanding with everyone, but she was firm yet fair.

"So Max can I ask you something a little personal?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know you're going ask anyway?" We both chuckled and I sighed.

"So how long have you been trying to have a baby?" She looked up at me; she seemed shocked and a little sad.

"Uh, well, that's a little unexpected … we've been trying for about four months, close to five. I don't know, I'm about ready to stop trying … if it's meant to be it will be." She shrugged.

"I think the problem is your stressing over it. You need to relax and open …" I stopped trying to find the right word.

"My legs?" She arched her eyebrows and giggled and her perverted joke.

"Yeah, those would have to be open to get the job done. How about Nathaniel do you know if he's shooting blanks?" I asked.

"Trust me, we've both been tested and we're completely healthy. My man is all man and does his job very well." Now I had to laugh. I loved how she praised him and watching them together you would've sworn they were newlyweds. "But how about you? How you doing?"

"Good, I'm starting to feel heavy and I haven't even made it to the half mark yet. You know strangers are a lot nicer to pregnant people, but they are so touchy feely. If one more person touches me without permission I'm going to rip there head off." I remembered the old woman I'd encountered at the gas station that stood with me rubbing my belly and singing to my babies. It was a little crazy to say the least and since I'd never been in the situation before I had no idea how to nicely tell this woman to get off my belly.

"Have you felt any movements yet?" Max had successfully changed the focus of our conversation to me.

"Yeah," I answered coldly because it was a bittersweet moment. I was lying in bed all by myself and then there was a little bump, bump, bump, and it was an amazing powerful little miracle, but nobody was there … Freddie wasn't there to share it with.

"Well, that's exciting!" She squealed and I nodded.

"Yeah," I croaked and then the water works threatened to start. "Crap, I gotta pee again. I'll be back." I snuck to my office and allowed myself a good cry. I seriously thought I was making up for all of the years I didn't cry. I just hit or yelled at the people that made me angry. I sat on my couch awkwardly and stared at my phone. I didn't know why I was hesitating I knew what I was going to do. I was going to call him, he wasn't going to answer and I was going to cry some more. I pressed three on speed dial and listened to the phone ring. My sobs had already started to intensify and then he answered.

"Hey Sammy? Sammy?"

"Hey," I gushed and then cleared my throat. "Benson, I was just calling you to say … hey." I shook my head knowing that I sounded like a pathetic sap.

"I miss you too," he breathed. "I can't wait to get back to you."

"Really?" My heart actually warmed by him saying that.

"Of course Sam, I wish I could get on a plane and come to you right now this second. I just have to be here while we do the initial set up for the movie and then I'm making a beeline back to you." I closed my eyes and allowed his words to repeat in my head. "I wanna see you tonight make sure you're online, kay?"

"Okay, think about me, it's not a request, it's an order." I snickered as I pulled myself together and wiped my face.

"Always. I'll talk to you later Puckett … I love you."

"Back at ya Benson."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I hope you all like this little chappie. It sets the foundation for the rest of the story! Exciting! As always please read, review, and no flames. <em>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Nick of Time

Freddie's POV

"So you're abandoning me?" Maddie looked petrified as I explained my plans to work from Seattle. "Don't get me wrong Freddie, I am happy about all the baby stuff, but the author that we are working with is a psycho. He's going to eat me alive." I huffed off my frustration, Maddie and I were in my editing studio and I was working on adding some sound effects to a scene. I was overwhelmed I was trying to rush so many things that I was sure I wasn't doing my best work. I hated that. I was a perfectionist by nature, but right now I just couldn't focus on work.

"I don't know what else to do Maddie, I refuse to miss anything and have Sam go through her pregnancy alone. Besides, with all of the technology at our disposal you can contact me at anytime with concerns. You won't even notice I'm gone." I looked back at Maddie; she was in full pout mode. "It's going to be fine I promise."

"I'm not sure I believe you, but it's not like that should change anything." She shrugged her shoulders and then looked down at her computer screen.

"I'm not leaving for another two weeks, if you still feel like you won't be able to handle things we will address it in the future. Deal?" She smirked at me for some reason unknown to me. It wasn't until then that I realized that Maddie hadn't been smiling or talking much lately. I'd be so wrapped up in Sam that I hadn't noticed my assistant's solemn disposition.

"Are you okay Maddie?" Snorted and looked down at the laptop.

"No Boss, but my mood doesn't matter." I didn't know how to respond to this side of Maddie she's always been so peppy and happy.

"Of course you matter Maddie." I wheeled myself across the room to be closer to her.

"Adam doesn't think so anymore. He seemed to be so perfect for me at first. Then he just … DUMPED ME, and with a text no less. Who does that?" The gates opened and Maddie began to sob uncontrollably. I went and sat on the couch beside her and gave her a shoulder to lean on.

"I don't know what I did wrong." She stammered over herself and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I doubt it was you. Adam and you were very different maybe he wasn't able to over look those differences.

"You and Sam are different and you can't wait to get back to her. Hell, you've spent half of your life waiting for her. When she stated it that way it made me seem a little pathetic.

"You shouldn't compare the two situations, Sam and I have known each other forever and we have had a lot of problems but our chemistry outweighs them all. You never know, Adam may come to the same revelation too." As I filled her head with hop her sobs softened until they became non-existent.

"You're so great Freddie," Maddie whispered as she laid her head on Freddie's shoulder. "Sam is a very, very lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one to get another opportunity to get it right." I held her for only a second more. I felt guilty leaving her here to deal with all the business when she was emotionally distressed. I was going to have to figure out a way to be in two places at once.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

My apartment was SO dirty! It was the weekend and normally I would be out and about, but today I needed to clean my space. I sorted my clothes and started my second load of clothes to wash. Just I as bent down to grab a sock I missed I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by; Max's husband had taken her away for the weekend since she's been a little depressed lately.

"Coming!" I yelled as I waddled through my apartment to the door. I opened the door and my brown-haired friend threw her arms around me.

"Hey baby mama!" She squealed. Carly pulled away from me and immediately dropped her hands to my stomach.

"How did you …" Before I could finish my statement I answered my own question. Benson, he couldn't help himself, he had to share everything with Carly.

"Freddie told me! I never thought I'd see the day that Samantha Puckett would be pregnant." I didn't respond to that statement. I don't see why she wouldn't be able to envision it I was a female after all. "I wasn't expecting you to be so BIG!"

She said as she stepped past me and waltzed into my apartment. It was then that I saw that she had luggage. LUGGAGE! What the hell was going on?

"What's going on with the bags Shay? Did you and Dylan have a fight?" Carly frowned at me and then looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"No, weren't you expecting me?"

"No offense Carls, but do I look like I was expecting you?" I motioned toward myself, I was a mess and still in the seats and oversized tee shirt I'd slept in the night before.

"Well, I thought you wanted me here. Freddie practically begged me to come down and be with you" she explained as she sat down and seemed as baffled as I was.

"Did you want me to leave?" She asked and seemed a little worried that I'd say yes.

"No it would be cool if you stayed. A lot of cool and weird thing happen when you're pregnant it would be great to have someone to share everything with." I sat down with her and rubbed my big baby belly. "Like last week, the babies started kicking and you can see them move inside of me sometimes. I would love to have someone to share all this stuff with."

"Hold on, how many kids you having there Sam?" Carly's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh yeah, there are two little buggers in the tank." I found myself smiling at my belly. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Sam that's so amazing!" Carly scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "It's going to be awesome sharing this experience with you Sam."

"You know what experience you can share with me now?" I said as I looked around my messy living room. "You can help me clean!" I hopped up and grabbed the broom and handed to her and snatched the rag off the coffee table and started dusting for the third time today.

"Nesting," Carly said dryly. "What fun?"

"Not fun but on so necessary, Shay it looks like you got here right in the nick of time."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Forgotten

Sam's POV

It'd been two weeks since Carly decided to visit. I had to say that I enjoyed her being here. She catered to me a lot; she fell right into the role of provider. This morning she'd woken up and went out and bought us some donuts before I was supposed to be due at work.

"So when are you going to stop working?" Carly asked me out of the blue as she shoved the last of her strawberry glazed donut into her mouth.

"I don't know. I'm only in my second trimester. I think people continue to work right up to having the baby." Carly scoffed and shook her head.

"Uh yeah, no they don't and you won't be able to. Your stature is too tiny to hold the babies to full term and continue about your everyday life, I bet money your doctor puts you on bed rest." I shrugged. I can work just fine from my bedroom, I used to do that before I was pregnant.

"We'll see how it goes." The only thing I was concerned about was the appearance of their father. I hadn't heard from Freddie since Carly showed up. If I was any other call I would be balling my eyes out, hell if I were any other girl I would have called him already. He knew it wasn't my style to chase him, and he should be the one worried about me.

"We've also gotta start clearing out one of your rooms to make a room for the babies! Of course you would want your interior designer best friend to help you with that," Carly giggled. I rolled my eyes I probably would have called her for that myself since I really don't know what all is needed in a baby room, besides a crib and a changing table I'm a little lost. I also had been thinking about my little space, it was just that little, but function for three and possible for. "What's that look for?"

"I'm going to have to move out," it wasn't a revelation but it was a necessary for me to speak the action into being. "We're not all going to fit in here."

"While, they are babies you will all fit just fine," Carly countered. "You may have to put some stuff in storage but you can make a baby room out of your office." We went and looked in the room. Carly took out a measuring tape out of her back pocket and began measuring the walls and window. I would've helped but I was too stuck on the fact that she carries a measuring tape in her back pocket. Who does that? I didn't know how she was maneuvering around so well. I had A LOT of files in that room. I also had journals from cases that I constantly quoted from and nice comfy chair. I needed this room … I couldn't just make it disappear.

"I think it would be easier to just move out. I mean, there is the possibility that Freddie will be over more. He's going to need a place to work just as much as I do. Then too I don't want to be moving into a new apartment with two young children under tow that just seems like asking for trouble. Besides, if I move it will give you the opportunity to decorate a whole new apparent and a baby room for twins, and I will pay you." I added even though I knew good and well she didn't need the money.

"I don't need the money, but I would love the project. It will give me something to work on while you're at work." After the idea was hatched it was research time. Carly made some coffee for herself and cocoa for me. We grabbed our laptops and set out to find me new digs. After about an hour of searching we'd decided that I needed a townhouse. I needed a house with four bedrooms, two office spaces, a full kitchen, and a bath and a half.

"I don't think you need that many bedrooms. You could almost get away with just having two." Carly said, she was thinking about bringing the price down. I'm not sure why, I was pretty well established financially. I could look into buying an actual house but I feel like doing something that permanent is something you do when you're married or at the very least settled in your ways. There were so many things that were up in the air in my personal life that I didn't want make any huge decisions like that.

"Well, where are you going to sleep when you come to visit?" I challenged.

"On the couch," she shrugged and I shook my head.

"What about Dylan?" Carly immediately realized she was wrong.

"Okay you need three bedrooms, what is the other bedroom for?" I debated before sharing my real reason for wanting the extra room. Why should I reframe from telling the truth? Honestly, Carly may know more about what's going on with Freddie right now than I do?

"The other room is for Freddie," I blurted out; I switched web pages and looked at another housing option.

"Why would Freddie need his own room?" She was confused and out of the corner of my eye I could tell she was staring at me. "SAM?"

"What, don't act like you don't know our business Shay? Freddie talks to you more than he does me." I tried not to sound as put out as I felt.

"Uh Sam what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason that we broke up in the first place! Carly I love you, but I'm not you and since I've known Freddie he has wanted you. Even when we were together he shared ALL of our business with you, private things. I knew that he needed to be with someone more like you, someone he had more in common with. Then, when he left for college I knew he'd be able to find a girl that was more like him … more like you." Carly looked as if she had went into shock and I felt the need to do immediate damage control. "I'm not mad or anything it's just that. I haven't heard from Freddie in almost two weeks. In the back of my mind I've been wondering if you'd heard from him, but I didn't want to know the truth if you had."

"Well, I haven't heard from him," Carly sounded drier than I'd ever heard her. "Have you talked to Freddie about any of this?" I shook my head. "Well, how is he supposed to know how you feel?" I scoffed I was getting tired of my friends telling me to talk to Freddie. I would if he'd call, but he hasn't, so I won't.

"He should know that some things are private! He should have known that maybe, just maybe I wanted to tell you about the baby myself." I hopped up. "And he should've known that I needed him here now!" I shocked myself with my last confession. I really missed Freddie and it seemed he didn't miss me at all.

"Sam, he has to work. It's not like he doesn't want to be. Something weird must be going on for him not to have called you. I know that Freddie does tell me a lot, but he only tells me because he knows that I care about you just as much as he does. When you two broke up he always found a way to ask me how you were doing. He needed a sounding board, when you were younger you were a handful, and Freddie hadn't had many girlfriends so he asked me questions. After being with you, he didn't see me that way anymore." I scrunched my nose up, I never thought about it that way. Everything she'd said made sense and fit. I was a handful and usually after he talked to Carly he was sweeter to me. I just thought it was because he was happy he had the opportunity to talk to the woman he really wanted to be with.

"The way we're talking now, that's how Freddie talked to me. I was an idea giver that's all and as far as him telling me about your baby, he just wanted someone he trusted here taking care of you until he had the opportunity to come back. Sam, Freddie loves you; you need to just accept that." I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the urge to cry. The hormones from being pregnant were turning me into a mushy nub. "You should call him or try to catch him on web chat. He doesn't have to always be the one to reach out first." I nodded and Carly chuckled.

"Yeah, that is an option." My palms started to sweat. I was crazy that even now that I was pregnant with Freddie's babies I still felt uneasy about reaching out t to him first.

"Riiiight, so I'm heading out for some desert want me to bring you back something. Why am I asking? Of course you do. I'll be back with something chocolate. Call Freddie!" She snatched up her big pink purse and scurried out the door. I was left with my laptop in front of me. I adjusted my shirt a little and then went into web chat. Within a few second my call was answered however, it wasn't the right person starting back at me.

"Hey, Sam!" Maddie was way too excited to talk to me.

"Hi." I knew my confusion must have been clearly stated on my face. "Um, where's Freddie?" And why the hell are you messing around with his laptop? I looked around in her background she was in a bedroom, with his laptop. What the hell is going on?

"Oh he's in the shower? Did you need something?" She toyed with her hair. "Oh congrats on being preggo! Freddie told me you're really happy!" My frown grew deeper and now I was tired of the word play.

"You said Freddie was in the shower?" I asked and she nodded.

"We had a super late night. We're just getting ourselves together and then you beeped and I decided to say hi. So hi!" She waved sweetly and all of a sudden my head started to hurt.

"Yeah, I was just popping in to say hi too. Well I gotta run … tell Freddie I said, you know what don't tell him anything." I hung up and tears started to role. I should've asked more questions, but yet again they were questions I didn't want the answer to. What if she'd yes? Yes Sam, I'm screwing Freddie and he's forgotten all about you.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A special thanks to Hollie Castile for giving me a gentle nudge to add a chapter for this story. Sorry for the delay in chapters. I have been slammed with trying to keep everything updated. So this story did fall between the cracks and became "The Forgotten". Anyways I have created a site where I will be uploading spoiler alerts and extras for my fanfiction as well as showcasing my poetry and other original works <em>_(link provided on profile page).__ Please stop by and leave a comment or two. And as always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read, review, and no flames. _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Ignoring Freddie

Freddie's POV

"Thanks for letting me tag along!" Maddie said as she clamored into the passenger side and the put seatbelt on." I tried to smile but I felt ill it had been over a month since I'd been a contact with Sam or Carly. I don't know where the time went I'd accidentally gone a week without speaking to her. Then when I finally did have the opportunity to apologize and catch up with her, she wouldn't talk to me. What was more surprising was that Carly was now avoiding my calls. I knew that I should have tried harder to reach to her but I at least needed the chance to explain. Plus, Sam could've reached out to me too. She had to know I would've loved to speak with her. This author I'd been working with had been monopolizing my time during the day, and Maddie had been really clingy since the break. I felt bad for her and she was using it to her advantage. That was the only reason she was with me now. I was talking a long weekend, I need to visit Sam, I refused to let another miscommunication or no communication at all by the end of our relationship, and even if she was stubborn I still need to check on the babies, nothing was more important to me than being there for those babies. I wanted them to know me. I wanted to be the father I'd never had, but my career was making me just as distant as him.

"It's SO weird that Sammy never contacted you. I mean she's carrying your kids for crying out loud!" I glared at Maddie; she'd been making little statements lately, tiny little pot shots at Sam. My mother always said Misery loves company, normally she was indicating Sam in the role of misery, and now Maddie was filling the role.

"Maddie, I'd gone a long time without calling her. She has the right to be pissed."

"But your schedule is SO busy she would understand that." Maddie turned in her seat studying me with eyes the urged me to agree with her but I just couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm sure she understands having a busy schedule. She's a very successful lawyer," I said dryly.

"You're right, maybe her schedule was so busy that she doesn't realize that you haven't called at all." Maddie had an attitude. I knew she was wrong. Sam was mad with me; she wouldn't ignore me if she wasn't ticked about something. I tried to ride most of the way in silence. It was a long ride to the private plane. I'd rented and made were in front of Sam's apartment by 10:00PM. I'd figured that if she was still ticked at me I would go to a hotel I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do that.

I went in the apartment first and asked Maddie to wait outside. I wanted the privacy of being ripped to shreds alone. I knock on the door and received no response. I knocked again louder this time and still received nothingness. "Sam, SAM! Sam, I know you're mad but … let me in please Sammy!" I knocked again, louder and louder.

"What the," Sam's neighbor came out with her baby on her hip. "Oh you," she said with a crabby tone. I was confused she had been so nice to me when we had first me.

"Hey Ms. Saylor, is Sam home?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at me with disgust.

"It's so sad that you don't even know what's going on with your baby mama." She sucked on her teeth and shook her head.

"Is Sam home?" I was now pretty angry and confused.

"Home? Dude, she moved out! Not only that, but the poor girl is in the hospital. You would've known that if you weren't such a freaking womanizer." She shook her head in disgust.

"A womanizer? Me?" I immediately and regretfully fell into a fit of laughter. My stupid action caused her to slam the door in my face. I tried to knock and get more information but again I was ignored. I pulled out my phone and attempted to contact Carly or Maxine, I just need someone with some information to let me in. I felt my hands begin to shake from anxiety. Reality and dread had hit me … what if she'd lost them? What if she'd lost the babies and I wasn't there? I looked at my phone willing it to ring after a few moments it did. I was surprised by my luck. It was an unknown number, but I answered it quickly thinking it may be someone at the hospital.

"Hello? Hello?" I said I felt the tears creeping into my throat.

"Freddie this is Dylan," the voice whispered. "I know you just tried to call Carly, they want to tell you, but I think you have the right to know. Man, you need to come back to Seattle Sam's in the hospital, you should be here."

"What's happened to her?" Dylan quickly informed me that Sam's stress level had forced her into early contractions. The doctors were monitoring her and she'd been in the hospital for over two weeks, because she keeps trying to go into labor. I held my head and slid down to the floor. My poor Sam and the babies they had to be under stress too. Dylan had been a life saver. I sprinted to my car and raced to hospital.

* * *

><p>I got to the hospital I wasn't worried about anything but seeing Sam. I needed to see her with my own eyes, I needed to smooth my hand over her womb and know that my family was okay. I made it to the fifth floor and found myself literally running to Sam's room. I went to open the door and Carly saw me before I could come in, she met me in the hallway and blocked my entry.<p>

"Don't you're going to me it worse; we've only had three stable days with no contractions. How do you even know to be here? Did Dylan Call you? He's a dead man if he did!" After a moment she looked past me and a rage that I'd never seen Carly embody cover her face.

"Oh my God you brought her!" Carly shoved me to the side and stormed toward my assistant, I hadn't even realized that Maddie had followed me into the hospital. Carly smacked Maddie hard across the face and made her drop to her knees. I didn't know Carly had it in her to be so violent.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Maddie cried with wide alarmed eyes.

"You know good and well what you did you Bitch! Do you realize the damage you've caused! If these babies die the blood is your hands and I will mess you up!" Carly went to lunge at her again and I grabbed her and halted her attack. "Let me go you Jerk!"

"Carly I," I tried to asked her what the hell she was talking about.

"Just don't, take your whore and get the hell out." She walked away from me and back into Sam's room. I took a moment to process what Carly had said and turned to my assistant who was collecting herself from the floor.

"What did you do?" I whispered knowing that the Maddie I was so treating with kindness and sympathy may have ruined my life.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Maddie's Confession

Sam's POV

I was really tired of being in the hospital. I was tired of having so much time to think. I was becoming my mother, this probably exactly what happened to her that made her so cold and unfeeling toward men. Freddie had cheated on me. Maddie wanted me to be more than sure that I knew it. After my third attempt to call him was blocked by her I stopped trying. I'd given Freddie too much credit. I was right all along he'd just been feeding me lines to get what he wanted. He left me and our babies alone and he hadn't once tried to call me to explain. He just left us; loud beeping pulled me from my thoughts, my blood pressure kept rising every time I thought of him. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sorry kiddos mom is just an idiot. I'll relax," I whispered and I turned to my side so I could look out the window. I rub my stomach and I try really hard not to cry. I just wanted to know how Freddie could abandon us like this. It wasn't just me, I think I could've handled it if it was just me, but I would've thought he would have felt compelled to be there for the babies. "I'll be all you need and then some. I promise."

"Sam?" A familiar voice caused a sickening cringe to go down my back. I pretended to be asleep I didn't want to hear anything this tramp had to say. "Sam look, I'm sorry for everything. I know I made you think that Freddie and I were … but there's something you need to know. He loves you more than anything and I was the main reason he never got back to you. You probably know that Adam broke up with me. He said we were too different and that we had nothing in common. I convinced myself that I was doing you and Freddie a solid by breaking you up. I thought that in the long run he'd be happier with me and that I would be a great step mom for your kids. I just thought that …" I couldn't take Maddie's jabbering anymore I struggle to turn so I could face her.

"You are one crazy chick! Yeah I heard about what happened with Adam. I did, and I'm really sorry it seemed like he was really into you, but who in the hell gave you the right to interfere in Freddie and my relationship! You almost killed my kids! You almost destroyed my life." The monitor started to go off again so I had to refrain from getting too worked up, but I still had questions I needed answered. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"That night you claimed that he'd accidentally left his laptop on and it mysteriously dialed me. Did you sleep with him?" I watched as the woman looked down and shook her head.

"I was with someone else. I wasn't with him. He'd left the house and left me with his computer. I am SO sorry. I didn't want to be the cause of all of this. I really didn't." She looked tearful I looked past her towards my door. I was wondering how she'd gotten into my room in the first place.

"You should really leave Maddie," I could feel my blood beginning to boil. The last thing I needed was her presence in my room. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Max usually come about this time. I knew she was sure to get rid of this chick when she came.

"I know but I just wanted to make it right so Freddie could have the chance to see you. He came all this way and I'd come to make sure that he really didn't get the opportunity to talk to you, but I had no idea the damage I'd cause. Adam was right about me, I am self absorb." I snorted darkly; calling herself self-absorb was too nice of a word. She was psycho simple as that.

"Thank you Maddie, for explaining everything," I said dryly. "I still think that if Freddie really wanted to reach out to me he could have. Granted I'm sure you did make a point of making sure that he didn't, he's a big boy, he made the choice to be there for you and NOT me or our kids. One thing, how could you really set out to break up a family? That's some cold shit!" I asked because I was really curious, I mean I'd done some dirt in my day but what she'd done even made me shake my head.

"I felt like I was giving the twins the opportunity to have more loved ones in their lives. They would've had more grandparents, two moms, and I was sure that you'd find someone and then they'd have two dads," Maddie explain and my jaw literally dropped in disbelief.

"You know, both Freddie and I didn't have fathers in our lives going up. I really wanted more than anything for Freddie to just be there in our kids' lives, I wanted them to be able to see him on almost a daily basis. Now, I don't even want to look at him. I didn't want them to grow with parents that hated each other and right now … me kind of hate Freddie, because whether he meant to or not him but EVERYTHING ahead of being there for me including you. I don't want to see him and I don't want my kids in his life if he's going to treat them the same way. You can run back and tell your boss that." Maddie looked down at her fingers and she began to sob.

"He's not my boss anymore. He … FIRED ME! I was honest and told him everything and he fired me. Now I have to find my own way back home and that's fine … I totally understand. I just, I wanted you to know the truth too. Freddie loves you he really does … and I'm so, so sorry."

"What the HELL?" Maxine came in with her cup of coffee and a looked that said she was pissed as hell. "Did you get lost? You should not be here!"

"She knows Max, she was just leaving, weren't you Maddie?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you for a least listening Sam. I hope you do right by Freddie." I rolled my eyes as the girl left my room. I held the bridge of my nose and exhaled deeply.

"So Freddie's in town?" Maxine nodded. "How long has he been here?"

"Uh, a few days, Carly and I thought it was best that we made sure you were medically stable before seeing him."

"I need to talk to him; can you call him for me? We need to figure a lot of things out … I need to know how to move on from here." Maxine tried to read my face.

"Stop trying to study me! This is important; I need to speak to my baby daddy pronto!" Max pulled out her phone and started to dial.

"I'll call him but don't do anything rash Samantha, you've waited a long time to be reunited with this man, here what has to say."

"Oh I intended to and he will most definitely hear me."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Per a guest's request another chapter of iCarly's Wedding has been created. As always please read review and no flames (They burn me!).<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Vitals

Freddie's POV

Emptiness. I felt helpless and guilty and the feelings were immobilizing and to top it all of it was raining. I sat on the side of the bed in my hotel suite. I'd decided that this whole situation was too close; I planned to stay in Washington until the babies were born. If I lost this contract so be it. Life is about the choices you make and I choose to be a father … to be the best father I could be. I would fight Samantha Puckett tooth and nail for that opportunity. After everything Maddie had done to rip Sam and me apart I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make her see reason and come back to me. I wasn't sure I was going to have a justifiable reason for not calling her regardless of the damage done. I was a little pathetic on my part but I was glad that our children would keep us connected even though it was never my intention to "trap" it's comforting to know that she will be in my life forever. All of the drama caused my head to pound. I was debating whether I wanted to lie back down. I had no plans for the day since I couldn't show my face at the hospital for fear of causing Sam to stress and harm the babies. I decided falling back asleep, escapism, was the best course of action. I fell back on the bed and buried my face in my pillow. After a few minutes my phone began to ring. Maxine was called me. Something was wrong; I quickly answered the phone, praying it wasn't the worst case scenario.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Are they okay? TELL ME!" I hopped off the bed and started searching for some clothes.

"Damn, if you'd let me talk! Everybody's fine and still stable Freddie. Sam, she uh, actually wants to see you." I could help but feel elated; Sam was giving me a chance to make it right. There was a time when she would've tried to ignore me all together. I could hear the hesitation in Maxine's voice.

"Really?" I hitched on my jeans, and hurriedly button and zipped.

"Yeah, but Freddie … make sure you keep her calm okay? I just, I know you don't man her any harm, but you weren't here to see how depressed she'd become not hearing from you. She slowly became drier, bitter, and downright mean. Then when she saw you on the video chat with Maddie, well two days later she was in the hospital." I felt my jaw tighten I was so glad that I had fired that woman. How could she not know the damage she would cause to my life by creating such a frontage?

"I was never with Maddie! The only woman I want is in the hospital carrying my children!" I snapped. "I fired that … that woman, for attempting to ruin my life! I just want … I just want Sam."

"Well, I guess you better get over her and tell her that!" Maxine hung up and I took a deep breath to calm my own nerves. I quickly threw on a shirt, grabbed my keys from the nightstand and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>I knocked lightly on Sam's hospital room door. The nurse was taking her vitals. She was a plump older lady with grey hair and green eyes she glanced at me and then back at the monitor. "Are you the father?" I nodded and I couldn't help but smile proudly, Sam said nothing. "I figured, her heart literally skipped a beat. See … and her pulse is racing and you haven't even kissed her yet." Sam frowned and grumbled something under her breath. "Well, I'll give you two some private time." The nurse winked at Sam and then left the room<p>

"Should I sit?" I asked.

"If you want to," she answered the sheets over her belly." I had the intense longing to touch her and feel connected to our children.

"You've grown so much since I've seen you." I observed and I literally sat on my hands. I wouldn't touch her not without her permission. She looked down and a small grin painted her face.

"You've been gone a long time." She wouldn't look at me but I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I've been doing some reading. Do you know they can hear voices now, mine especially, but they probably don't even know you? Not at all." Her pain was the same as mine, I wanted to know them. I wanted to be here I never wanted to leave in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, baby I'm so sorry!" She held up her hand for me to stop. She calmed herself so that her tears would no longer flow. I immediately shut up and watched the monitors while she calmed herself.

"You only did one thing wrong Freddie … we both are guilty of not communicating. I was sitting here waiting to hear from you and you never called, but I could've called you. I could have and should have pulled you away from whatever it was that you were doing and told you … that you know, that I missed you and that I uh, love you. But I didn't. I just wish you would've called, texted, or something." She mumbled.

"I know Sammy; I was an idiot I should've made time for you. That's why I'm not going anywhere, not until you drop the load. I will be by your side the whole time I promise." I tentatively placed my hand on the hand she had resting on her stomach.

"I don't want you to jeopardize your work Benson, we just need to communicate. I suck at it too; we'll both work on it." I nodded and smirked I was impressed that Sam admitted fault, back in the day that would've never happened.

"Agreed, but I'm still not going back until the babies are born and if I go anywhere you'll be traveling with me." Sam smirked and she finally made eye contact with me. God, I'd missed her beautiful blue eyes.

"What about your movie and the bitchy author?" She said as she arched her eyebrow.

"We can push the movie release date and if he doesn't want to wait he can find another director." I knew I would personally be relieved not to have to deal with that guy anymore. Plus I had new business to attend to, I had to find a new assistant, without an assistant my job was pretty impossible. "Hell, I'd even recommend some directors that sort of have a style like mine to finish what I've started, but honestly you are so much more important than some movie Sammy." I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it. She chuckled, and shook her head, and let out another breath.

"The lines you feed Benson." She laughed.

"Only to you. I do have question Sam?"

"Yesss?" Her spirits seemed to have lifted.

"It's been a long time since I've kissed your pretty little lips …" I stated and she frowned at me.

"That's not a question." She said matter of factly; she watched as I left my chair and sat beside her on her hospital bed.

"You're right it's not." I bend down and kissed Sam and she reciprocated after a moment I felt the moisture from her cheeks wet my face. I pulled away from her and used my thumbs to whip her tears. I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm glad you're staying Freddie," She whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please do check out my Seddie Statement on my blog! Just go pick up the url on my ffn profile page. As always please read, review, and flames!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Cute Thing One and Two

Sam's POV

"So this is my humble and brand spanking new home," I said as I gave Freddie the tour of my new home. Carly and Dylan had gone off together doing whatever and I'd invited Freddie to move in today. I thought it was only fair for him to be close to me and the babies. I walked with him through the foyer and into the living room. I decided against a town house and decided on a very modern family friendly two story home. I had Carly do the interior design and then moved on in.

"Did you want the full tour first or did you want to sit down and chat?" Freddie looked down at me and grabbed down of my hands and pulled me towards.

"Right now, this is all I want." He glided his hands up my arms along my shoulder until they were cradling my face. He placed a gentle slow passionate kiss on my lips. That caused my body to become a little erratic with desire. It was crazy, but what they say in the books are true, you libido does increase while you're pregnant. Freddie did his best to wrap his arms around my waist he deepened the kiss. I was in awe that he still wanted me even though I looked like a cow.

"I could show you my bedroom; I really want to show you that right now!" I breathed at a whispered and then kissed him again.

"I think that's a great place to start." We hurried up the start and took went in the second door on the left. Freddie made quick work of getting undressed. It was really funny to see him hop on one foot and then the other to take his shoes off he abandoned his jeans and then his shirt. He stalked toward me; I had sat on the foot of my bed and just watched him.

"And why aren't you undressed Sammy? She should be completely naked by now," he cooed darkly as he began to unbutton my shirt. He was about half way finished with his task when I placed my hand over his.

"Freddie, I'm a blimp right now. Would it be okay if I left some of my clothes on?" Freddie frowned at me as if deliberating my request.

"Sam, it's been so long I really want to experience all of you. You're not a blimp by the way, you are the beautiful woman that's carrying my babies and I want to honor your body accordingly," he said as he went about finishing undoing my blouse.

"You honoring my body kind of got me in this position in the first place." I chuckled as I slid back further into the bed and away from his touch. He did like I wanted and followed me onto the bed crawling up and over my body. He paused and frowned momentarily.

"This position isn't going the work Sammy." He kissed me once more and then moved behind me. I squirmed as he moved my bottoms and panties. He held me gently as he made love to me slowly and I was more that grateful that he hadn't made a big deal of taking off my clothes. He did sneak his hands underneath my shirt and toy at my chest as we moved together. The moment was perfect it was good to be connected to him again. I could tell that his need to be with me was fueled more by love than lust. I loved being one with him. He made me feel special like I was the only person that could make him feel that way.

We lay together in the afterglow of our union both trying to regulate our breathing. Freddie pulled the covers over us and nuzzled my ear. "I love you Sammy," he whispered and I started grinning immediately. I grabbed him arms and draped them around me. I didn't say it in words but Freddie knew I loved him. It was just hard for me to say the words and it's not something I like to admit but telling him I love him always scared me. Even though everything that Maddie said was a lie, I still feel that something or someone could take him away from him. I took a deep breath and then felt two little bumps on my belly. Freddie pulled away from me alarmed. "Was that? Oh my God Sam!"

"Yeah they knock sometimes! They are trying to say hi," I chuckled and Freddie placed his hand back on my belly.

"Or they're mad because I was jostling mommy too much," Freddie laughed and then cringed a little. "I really didn't think that what we did would disrupt them." I frowned at the grossed out look on his face.

"Chill Benson, I think their movement is involuntary, you know because they are running out of room. They could hear us though." I burst into laughter. Freddie looked horrified.

"I forgot you said that. I just traumatized my kids."

"I highly doubt it Fredward. Hey you want to see something cool?" Freddie nodded, gave me his best evil grin, and started undoing my shirt again. "Not that! Go to my dresser over there. In the first drawer are some baby pictures. I thought you might want to see the girls."

"Girls? Two girls!" He hopped up and strode over to the dresser completely naked. I had to look away I still wasn't used seeing him sans clothes. He crawled back in bed with me and studied the pictures. The last time I got an ultrasound the doctor got two good 3D pictures of the babies' faces. "Whoa," he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I've been calling then cute thing one and two."

"I love that," he smirked. "We'll have to get you two proper names and change mommy's name all together." He cooed the pieces of paper and I chuckled. It took me a moment to process what he'd just said.

"Change my name?" The pitch of my voice was too high for my liking.

"Yeah … if you want. I hope you want to Sam; I want you to be my wife." My head was in a tunnel I couldn't believe that he'd just asked me that. Everything was so uncertain and we lived so far away from each other. I didn't know how in hell were even going to make dating work and now he wants to get married.

"Freddie …" I started to turn him down. I mean, we hadn't really dated again yet. It was true that we had love, lust, and chemistry for days. I was just trying to figure out how it would work.

"It's not an official proposal Sam; it's just something to think about. I don't have a ring yet or anything." He muttered and I relaxed a little.

"A long term goal," I added and he nodded.

"Not too long I hope," he smirked and then a mild look of horror shook him. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I need to tell my mom about this," he said as he placed his hand on my stomach. "I have no idea how she's going to take it." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"That's exactly what I need to deal with right now is your bat crazy mother," I groaned. I really shouldn't refer to her that way after all she was going to be the grandmother to my kids. Then I realized I hadn't told my own bat crazy mother about everything that's been going on. "I need to call my mother too, dammit!"

"Well I think it's time for a little family reunion don't you?" He smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Whoopee, let the fun begin!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This chapter is for SeddieFan99 she requested it and here it is! Two girls! They are going to need names! Can't wait to write the next chapter Ms. Benson and good old Pam are in for some shocking news! As always please read and review, no flames please! <em>

_PS: I placed my favorite reviews for this story on my website! Check it out!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Chain Reaction

Freddie's POV

I washed dishes while Sam and Carly worked on some little appetizer for tonight's gathering. Sam's mom and my mother have never been in the same room before and they were polar opposites. I had no idea how they were going to react to this news. I knew for a fact my mom really didn't care for Sam. Well the old Sam, this Sam was a little different, different enough that my mom may even respond to her warmly.

"Taste this meatball," Sam order as she held the fork up to my mouth and I took a bite. "Is it too sweet? I think I added too much brown sugar to the sauce."

"No, I like it." She finished the rest of it and frowned.

"Maybe it's my warped taste buds everything tastes weird. You know I don't even like ham right now. It's too salty. Still like friend chicken though."

"Spinach dip is ready!" Carly exclaimed. "Do you want this stuff in the living room or set up in the kitchen."

"I think the living room is better. It's the most comfortable room in the house for breaking intense news." I agreed with Sam and I was glad she hadn't called the news bad. As more days passed I realized how much happy I was now that I was here with Sam. I couldn't wait to be a family with either. Seeing Sam each day confirmed everything in my mind, fate knew what it was doing. She turned a rolled her eyes at me. She was wearing a lavender summer dress with her hair down.

"Benson, stop staring and grab the punch will ya? Our parents and the others will be here in like five minutes." We all set up in the living room and Dylan came in with order of fried chicken wings that Sam had requested. Sam put her hands on her hips and looked to be in deep thought about something. After a few moments she put her hand on her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, a little dizzy spell it will pass." She took a seat on the couch and Carly went to down the hall and came back with a moist washcloth. "I'm glad we invited other people this way your mother won't kill me." Sam chuckled I sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"She wouldn't anyway. If there one thing I know my mother is crazy about babies. She wouldn't do anything to harm them or their mother." There was a knock on the door. Maxine and her husband came in and they brought a dish and some homemade cookies.

"Hey not so little momma! Where do you want the snacks?" Sam looked over the table, it was kind of crowded.

"You could sit them on the bar. I think I'm going to have left over which is good it means I won't have to cook later." Sam smiled as shifted up enough so that she could hug Max.

"Oh not to bother you with business today, but I got some great news. After our meeting with Mr. Reynard his came wants to settle, checked my email this morning and that's what they said." Sam beamed she got up and hopped around a little.

Yes! I knew they would! How much?" The girls walked down the hall I guess so they could talk in privacy. I watched curiously.

"Yeah, you need to get used to that Max is her other lover!" Nate said as he sat down to me. "They call each other at all times of the night. I'm warning you so you don't think it's weird. Also, now that Sam is pregnant the pressure is on me double time to get my wife knocked up so thanks for that!" Nate chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't know what to say and Nate's eyes widened.

"Why are you sorry? I'm I heaven. I spend the majority of my time lately in bed with my wife. I mean it seriously thank you! She wants Sam and her to be able to send their kids to the same schools and stuff so she wants to be pregnant like yesterday."

"Oh so I'm not the only one? Carly has been baby crazy too and we just got married!" Dylan plopped down in the recliner. "We'd agreed upon two or three years of newlywed bliss but now that's out of the window. You and Sam have started a chain reaction and I am afraid we have no choice but to follow," Dylan was teasing me but I could tell he was partly serious.

"Well I know my Max has been wanting a baby for some time now so I can't blame you completely," Nate grabbed one of the drinks off the table. "I've been the turning the tables though, I keep telling Max that she needs to focus on getting Sam ready to be a mom and thinking about marriage that usually changes the tide of that conversation. Are you thinking about popping the question man?" Both Dylan and Nate stared daggers into me. I most definitely wasn't expecting these types of questions from them.

"Uh, right now I'm just focused on telling my mom about the babies! One step at a time guys." Sam and Max came from the back and I quickly made my way to her and kissed her on the cheek. She seemed a little alarmed by my PDA. "I've never been so happy to see you!" I whispered and she chuckled.

"Okay, you're acting weirder than normal. Are your nerves shot? Mine are, this is just enough stress to make me go into labor." Just as she asked there was a knock on the door. "So you gonna answer the door?" She asked as she pushed me forward.

"I guess so." I opened the door and there was my mother standing there holding her purse tightly to her like she always did. "Hello mom," I mumbled. It had been a long time since I'd seen my mom.

"Fredward! Sweetheart, you don't know how shocked I was to have you call and then want to see me! Is everything okay?" She gripped me in a bear hug and attempted to squeeze the life out of me. "Here let me get a look at you!" I heard Sammy chuckle from the background. Come on in mom have a seat once my mom was seated I motioned for Sam to come over to me and I held her hand in mine. She hesitantly came over and my mom's eyes doubled in size and all the color left her face.

"Please don't tell me that this is what it looks like?" She said dryly. Sam looked down and at her belly. She was squeezing my hand tighter I knew this wasn't the reaction that she was hoping for, but I knew that by the end of the day we'd have my mom on our side. I sat down and pulled Sam into my lap.

"Yes mom, it is and we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I don't know how many people are still reading this, but I want to thank all of you that are. This chapter was written as a request for Seddie99. Lots of love Seddie99 thanks for reading my stories! Please know that you can PM at anytime and request a chapter to any of my stories. I do find it helpful to get a gentle nudge to come back to stories sometimes. Next Chapter will be for Black and Grey! As always please read, review, and no flames. <em>


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Oh Mothers

Sam's POV

"No, no, no Freddie this isn't how I raised you! This isn't what I wanted for you … can we have a moment to talk in private," Ms. Benson was in rare form. I expected that she wouldn't take it well but this was a little much for me. My emotional state was so sensitive that her protesting made me feel like I could almost tear up. Freddie was steadily rubbing my back as he stared at his mother.

"No, mom there's nothing for us to talk about in secret. Sam's going to be the mother of my children it's not something that can be negotiated." Marissa huffed and looked up at Sam and then back down to her to her fingers.

"Well, this is going to sound really cold Samantha, and I want to remind you that I tried to have the conversation in private. Freddie, Samantha is not the woman for you. Now you've gone and gotten her pregnant. We talked about this at length during your schooling. I remember the first time I saw that you had this … this obsession with Sam. You were supposed to be doing your homework and writing her name. I told you she was trouble and a handful and I still know I'm right. I really wished you'd listened to me Freward." I couldn't believe how badly hearing Ms. Benson talk about me hurt. Normally, I would've given the woman the business and told her where to stick her beliefs.

"I don't mean to pry Ms. Benson, but Sam has really changed since high school. I mean she's well established and respected woman in our community. I mean Freddie could do far worse," Maxine defended her. Marissa looked at Max with disbelief.

"Please, I've know this girl for far more years than you have. I know that characteristics like hers don't just change overnight. Once a bad seed always a bad seed. I told him that he should just stick with his little crush with Carly but you never listen to me." That was the statement that broke me.

"You're right my changes in my life didn't happen overnight. I worked hard to get my degrees … I don't have to explain myself to you. You are right Ms. Benson, I was not the best well behaved in my youth but I'm most certainly not a child now. I've changed and I really wish you would too." I got ready head to the stairs and go up to my room when the doorbell rang. I knew who it was. I wasn't sure I had it in me to deal with her right now. I went to the door and opened it. There was my mother smacking on her gum with her hand on her hip. She looked me up and down.

"Well, well who'd you trap to get a house like this!" My mom moved past me and cased my new house.

"Hey mom, please come in," I mumbled as I watched her look around the living room.

"Hey Pam," Benson said and extended his hand. Oh God, he should've known better my mom wasn't normal. She was going to chew him up and spit him out.

"So is it you, are you my daughter sugar daddy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Freddie, tell me you didn't buy Sam this house!" Marissa chastised him.

"I didn't, but I would buy her a house and so much more! Sammy is perfectly fine by herself, but I want to be in her life. I want to be in her life forever and she will be."

"Hold on wait … so who bought you the house Sam?" Pam looked at her daughter and I glared at my mother. I knew exactly where this was going. Melody was supposed to be my mother's financial savior but when she moved away with her husband Martin and became of house wife her dreams of sitting pretty evaporated. I was careful not to tell my mother too much about my financial gains because I knew that she would be quick to leech off me.

"I did mom, I bought the damned house," I blurted out the truth before I could come up with a decent enough lie.

"With what money? Did you rob a bank or something?" Her mom chuckled but Sam knew her mom wasn't joking.

"What's wrong with you people why can't you except the fact that Sam has changed." Carly stood up and started to defend me.

"So what you're telling me that you are making money … good money, and you didn't tell your own mother." My mom was now towering over me and I didn't have the resolve to get into the conversation that would follow if I were to truly speak my mind. I was ready for my mom to leave already. She hadn't even really said anything about the fact that I was having a baby and she didn't care who the baby's daddy was the only thing she was concerned with was what was in my wallet. I went over to purse and pulled out my checkbook.

"How much do you want mom?" I started to fill out the check and she came over to me and away from the crowd.

"How much do you have?" I wrote the check for ten thousand dollars and handed it to her. If I knew my mom this would tide her over for a while. She looked up at me with shock a wonder. She went to give me a hug and I moved away from her.

"Stay for the party if you want … leave if you wish I don't care. The reason I invited you here was to let you know I was pregnant, now you know and you can go." I went over to Freddie whispered in his ear. "I need to go lay down for a while. I'll be back in a few, don't leave the crowd kay?" I had enough I couldn't deal with all the people who were just so unhappy with the fact that I was carrying Freddie's babies. I curled up on my bed, cuddled with my pillow and allowed the tears to flow.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sad chapter I know, but the parties not over yet. Maybe the moms change their ways … what do you think? As always please read, review, and no flames.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Jerky and Chocolate

Freddie's POV

I watched as Sam's mom devoured half of the little shrimp on the coffee table she sat with her legs gapped and picking at her teeth. My mom stared at her in horror. I knew exactly what she was thinking; it was what she told me this too many times when we were in high school. She said that Sam would turn into her mother, but she was already wrong. Sam had done so much more, but my mother wasn't seeing that. I almost wanted to grab Sam's degree and rub it in her face. I needed to make myself scarce Sam went upstairs and I knew she wasn't happy about the way things went down. I couldn't expect her to be. I pulled Carly to the side and told her that I was going to check on her.

"Don't leave me too long with these crazies. Try to get Sam to come back down. I know that those two aren't happy for her but the rest on us really want to help her celebrate the babies." She touched my arm and her compassion was clear through her eyes.

"I know Carls, I'll try my best." I quickly pounded up the stairs and found Sam sitting there chewing on beef jerky and watching some cartoons. She had taken her shoes off and her little toes were all swollen. He sat down at the foot of her bed and started massaging her feet.

"Happy holy that feels good!" Leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"That's right, here another reason to keep me around," I chuckled as I tickled the bottom of her feet.

"Oh God, don't do that it'll make me whiz," she giggled. "Seriously I have very little control over whizzing these days." We both chuckled and then silence hit us.

"Are you coming back down to the party?" I asked because I wasn't going to force her into a stressful situation.

"Hell no, I said my piece being around them right now makes me want to hit something. But can I ask you do to me a favor?" I nodded and looked at her and she was giving me a goofy little grin.

"Can you bring me some of the cookies Max made. They'd go good with my beef jerky," she said way too sweetly.

"That sounds disgusting Sammy." I knew I was making a nasty face at her but I couldn't help and she just shrugged.

"I'm pregnant," she said as her excuse.

"I've seen you do things like that when you weren't pregnant don't use the chicas as an excuse. They're probably gagging too, they are part me ya know." She smiled and looked down at her stomach and placed her hands over it.

"Yeah, I know. I hope they are smart like you and that they have your eyes," she said softly it was so unlike her.

"You're smart two and our daughter would me hella lucky to have piercing baby blues like yours." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks I needed a compliment." She took a deep breath and then her eyes began to water again. "Shit, I hate being hormonal."

"I like you like this it makes you seem like a normal female. When we were dating I was always wondering what you were thinking and you were constantly hiding you emotions from me. This way you're emotions are on your sleeve and I know what it takes to make you happy." I leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss. "Like bringing you some cookies for you jerky."

"Yeah, that will make me love you forever," she smoothed her hand over my cheek.

"Well let me hop on that!" I went to leave but then paused what I was supposed to tell the crowd of people downstairs that were expecting her presence. "So what you want me to tell the guys downstairs?"

"Tell them I don't want to see them," she said bluntly and I glared at her. "Fine, I don't know tell them I'm too tired to party." I arched my eyebrow at her; I knew good and well that our friends weren't going to believe that. I went downstairs and as soon as I got there I saw Pam in my mom's face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pam yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

"That means that you and that daughter of yours probably put your heads together to come up with this plan to take advantage of my Freddie and get your grubby dirty little hands on his money."

"My little girl just cut me a pretty healthy check she doesn't have to take advantage of your son!" I was surprised that Pam actually defended Sam. I wish she had been downstairs to hear it.

"And what kind of mother are you to practically force your pregnant daughter to give you a handout. You should be offering to help her instead you're taking from her." Pam simply rolled her eyes at the prissy little woman.

"Please, you don't know my struggle and you don't know the bond between my daughter and me. She's happy to give to me and if she isn't she ought to be." I couldn't take this anymore. How could Sam and I be raised by two women that were so clueless?

"Enough, the two of you are so wrong! Pam I mean no disrespect, but Sam is not happy to give to you. Why should she be? You haven't been in her life for years and you expect her to just be happy giving to you.

"Well, she hadn't seen you for years either and she apparently gave to you … didn't she?" Pam was so crude I had no idea what to say to that.

"Mom!" I heard the hurt and anger in her voice and I knew that whatever she was going to saw wasn't going to be good. "What are you doing? You got what you wanted. I'm not going to allow you to insult me or the father of my kids in my house. You've got to go!"

"Saaammm, you don't mean that," her mom scoffed.

"Oh bet you nugget I do," Sam opened the door for her mother and Pam reluctantly left but something told me we hadn't heard the last of her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: One Day

Sam's POV

I can't believe I'd let Freddie talk me into this. I sat on the couch while he packed a little bag for me and grabbed a mat. "You ready?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You know, they have DVDs and feeds on splash face that show how to do Lamaze I don't have to go to some silly little class," I muttered now that I was so far along I really didn't want to get up and do much moving. I just wanted to keep my feet up to prevent them from swelling. The other night my toes looked like little pink sausages.

"I just would feel better if we went; besides this place beside they have some relaxation treatments that I think you will enjoy." I groaned and I pulled myself from the couch.

"You know what I would really enjoy?" I muttered

"Fried chicken and maple syrup," Freddie answered and I couldn't help but laugh. Lately that had been my favorite thing to eat. Who knew that those two things worked so well together?

"I'm serious dude you should really try it. It's sweet, crunchy, juicy, and a little salty all at once … it's like that best meal on the planet." Freddie looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"How about if you hate this I take you to get chicken and waffles?" Freddie propositioned and of course I took him up on it. I was always up for free food and now more than ever. As I waddled toward the door I took a moment and noticed how big I had gotten. I only had two more months of being the short blimp and I was so over it. Freddie came behind and kissed my shoulder.

"You look amazing," he murmured.

"Yeah, amazingly fat," I groaned as I headed to the door. I didn't want to hear his mush about how I was glowing and shit. Everybody was saying that and the only reason I was really glowing is because it took so much effort to get from point A to point B. I wasn't glowing I was sweating.

It took us forty minutes to get to this Lamaze center. Once we entered the establishment it looked nothing like what I expected. The placed looked a resort or a really fancy spa. Freddie went up to the main desk and checked us in. "Hi, I made arrangements under Benson," he informed the young and way too skinny girl.

"Oh yes," she looked past Benson to me, "congratulations on your twins Mrs. Benson." I was horrified, I wonder if Freddie put his last name in on purpose. He certainly had a look about him that told that he was up to no good. As she led the way to the classroom I nudge him.

"You told her to call me that didn't you," I whispered and he chuckled.

"No, but it did have a nice ring to it Sammy. It's kind of hard with us going through all of this not to think about _that_ step. Do you think you'll ever want to get married?" Freddie asked and it wasn't the first time that he'd tiptoed around the subject. He laid out my mat and helped me down onto it. I was on quiet time I couldn't think of a proper way to get out of this conversation. "Well?"

"I … I … I would be a liar if I said that I didn't think that Freddie. I just feel like that type of commitment is scary. I'm still trying to figure out how our relationship is going to go when you have to move back into your house.

"I'm not going back anytime soon Sammy," he muttered. "Maddie has been doing well with directing the video and if I set up an office in your house I could probably spend most of my time down here with you and the girls."

"You've been thinking about this a lot of thought haven't you?" I leaned my back against Freddie chest. He smoothed his hands along my stomach.

"Well duh, how could I not. I told you I'm not going to be a missing in action dad. I know how badly I wanted to know my dad and how much I missed not having one. I know that you feel the same way." I nodded we'd had this conversation before when we were in the high school.

"I just don't want to jeopardize you career Benson, you've worked so hard for it."

"Silly Sammy, do you know how much," before Freddie could finish his statement the trainer came into the room. She lit some lavender aroma candles and cut on some mood music.

"Good afternoon class my name is Helga," she said in a very soft tone. "I thought we'd start by relaxing our mom's to be. I've three kids and I know that being with child can be very stressful on the body. We're about to elevate some of that pressure." Helga looked amazing to be the mom of three and the woman knew what she was talking about. Some of the poses that she had us do relieve a lot of the pressure on my back. She also introduced us to this odd shape pillow that was amazing. The pillow kind of wraps around you and somehow ends up between your legs. I tested it in class lying with on my mat I was in heaven and really didn't want to move.

"This pillow should help all you ladies with your back pain and if you happen to be a snorer it should remedy that as well." Freddie looked at me and grinned.

"What? I don't snore you nub!" I kicked him lightly and he grabbed my foot.

"Uh yes you do, it's cute but sometimes it's loud. This pillow maybe my new best friend."

"I'll have to tell Carly that she's been replaced," I muttered as I cuddled by pillow some more.

"You're my best friend Sam not Carly," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry since when?" I tried to sit up on my own but I wasn't having much luck.

"Since forever, before we even started dating Carly realized that most of the conversations we had were about you. Yes, I do care about Carly and I love her as a sister but you are my best friend, my lover, and the mother of my children. I want more from you but you're so hesitant. It makes me worried that when I'm really ready to settle down and marry you that you'll say no," Freddie said as he helped me into a sitting position. The conversation had come around the marriage again and I was starting to have heartburn.

"But you're not ready now, right?" I asked and Freddie nodded.

"Right now we have too much going on. I would want to wait into we're both completely comfortable career wise and stuff, then I'll ask you." He kissed the top of my head.

"We'll then don't worry about me saying no. I mean, seriously we still have loads of time and right now everything's perfect and I seriously don't need a ring to express how I feel." I shrugged and I slight movement from my counterpart who was supposed to be holding me up.

"That was so sweet Sam," Freddie said as he laughed harder.

"Bite it Benson, that's the last time I'm … what with you." I huffed I was embarrassed and a little hurt by his reaction.

"Awww, Princess Puckett of course I feel the same way you do. The only difference is although I don't need a ring, I want to present one to you and I want you to know that I will love you forever. I want representation of the sentiment on your left ring finger, and it will happen one day."

"Yeah, one day," I shifted enough to that I could peck his lips lightly. Even though I was glad that there official proposal yet, there was no doubt in my mind that I would marry this man.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story! Sorry I'm a little like this was supposed to be out Monday. I love creating a softer side of Sam. I can't wait until we get past the next few chapters we're going to really dig into some stuff! As always please read review and no flames!<em>

_PS – I added some stuff to the Seddie Page on my Blog Please check it out and left some comments. I want to start a conversation that will help my page grow! _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Leaving?

Freddie's POV

I paced back and forth in our bedroom floor as Sam snored lightly. I'd held a meeting with Maddie the night before. Sam had convinced him to give Maddie another chance and I added another person to my staff who would take her place if she messed up again. The guy I hired, Simon, came with a seriously amazing resume and to hear Maddie tell it he was catching on rather quickly. There was one major issue that we had that was up for discussion that night the movie was going great and I'd been able to add quite a bit from the office that Sam had allotted me in her home however the author would like to be on set for the rest of the movie. Sam was close to being eight months pregnant and there was no way I felt comfortable leaving her so close to time for the babies to born. Also my mother never left as soon as she found out Sam was pregnant after the party she told us she wasn't going to leave. She needed to share her maternal knowledge with Sam. Sam has prolonged her maternal leave and still goes into the office to avoid my mom. She said she could only withstand about an hour of her per night.

"Whaddup nub?" Sam said, I watched her in the reflection of the mirror she was struggling to sit upright in the bed. I turned and looked back at her are eyes met and she studied me for a moment. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"I never told you about the meeting I held last night," started hesitantly. Sam looked at me expectantly. "Yeah so, I need to go back and help with the last scenes of the movie. The author is demanding my presence. He wants to make sure the scenes that we'd talked about get inserted. He hasn't liked the way Maddie tried to do them. He said they were too conservative." I sat down on the side of the bed next to Sam and held my head.

"Damn that dude is a real perve," she chuckled and then sighed and cradled her belly. "Okay so when are you leaving?" I expected her to get upset; actually I kind of wanted her to be pissed about it.

"I don't want to leave at all," I explained and she nodded.

"I don't want you to either, but Freddie that's your job. I will be fine there's more than enough people circling this house and all of them have your number in case of emergency." I frowned at her.

"That's not the point!" I fussed. I stood up abruptly.

"I know it's not the point. I get you want to be here because you want to be around the girls and I know that you'll come back as soon as you can but you do have to go." She scooted off the bed and waddled toward me and smoothed her hands over my forearms. "Just go out that way for a few weeks and then come back close to the end of my nine months or better yet I could do a selective caesarean and then you would have an official date the babies are being born. They say that's safer for multiples anyway." She waited for my answer and when I gave none she rolled her eyes and walked away from me. "I'll put it on my list to call my doctor today so she can set it up." She was in our walk in closet now I assumed she was picking out her clothes for work.

"You're going to miss me," I stated I'm not sure as a question of a fact. She looked at me and gave me a duh sort of look. She scoffed abandoned what she was doing as if she had some sort of small epiphany.

"Freddie, I really, really don't want you to go. We've been apart for so long and it's gonna hurt like hell for you to be away from me especially while your mother is here. I wish you could stay and I'm going to miss you … especially at night." She wrapped her arms neck and placed a little kiss on my lips.

"Why at night so much?" I smirked as I kissed her neck.

"You know exactly why! I think you're just leaving to get away from making out with the short blimp," she teased wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No the short blimp is the highlight of my day … my life really." The look in Sam's eye was quick to change the shift in our playful tone into something more serious.

"It kills me when you say stuff like that. I love to hear it but I can't believe you mean it." She wiped away her tears and moved away from.

"I could say it in a plainer context. Sam I love you and I've loved your for most of my life I always will." I strode over to her once more and wrapped my arms around her from behind and rubbed her belly. "This is all the matters to me. This is my universe and I know that work is important but I hate it right now for pulling me away from you." I kissed the back her head and I heard her sniffling.

"Shit, now you've gone and made me cry," she fussed. I actually felt a little better having her shed some tears. "I'm gonna work from home today." She proclaimed. "That way we can have a little time together before you head off to parts unknown and I can make sure that you actually buy a ticket to leave!" She mumbled. God, she was beginning to know me so well. I was really considering not going.

"I'll make my official decision once we talk to the doctor today because I'm not missing the birth of my kids. Period." Sam gave me a lopsided grin and the planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Have your way Benson; I'll give the doc a call as soon as they open so we can start making plans. I do have thirty minutes until I'm able to make that call I wonder how we could fill that time?" Sam playfully as she wiggled her little derriere in my direction before sashaying over to the bed. I dragged my shirt over my head and joined her.

"I think you're going to miss at all times of the day Miss Puckett not just at night," I said as I settled into the position that worked best.

"I'm not gonna argue with you about that Benson. Now shuddup and make love to me!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Hey I hope you all liked the chapter! I brought Maddie back hopefully she won't start anymore drama. Do you think that Freddie's going to leave Sam even if it's for only a few weeks? Let me know what you think. As always read, review, and no flames!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: You Gotta Have Friends

Carly's POV

Freddie left. He had unfinished business with the movie he was working on. So Sam's house pretty much became a battleground. Pam and Ms. Benson were totally opposites and causing havoc. Sam was supposed to be on bed rest. The doctor stated that she shouldn't go into labor for a few more weeks as long as her stress level was kept down. Sam has been doing her best to keep herself trapped in her bedroom and avoid her mother and her future mother in law. Dylan and I did our best to help but we were still in newlywed mode and we couldn't be there all the time. So I asked for a little help from couple of Sam's other friends. Sam didn't know I contacted them. I was hoping to through a mini surprise baby shower. I had just finished the mix for some deviled eggs when I heard the knock on the door. I rushed to answer it and three of Sam's friends stood at the door. Cat, Jade, and West all came at the same time.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" I ushered them all inside and sat with them for a minute in the living room.

"So our Sammie is all knocked up," Jade asked bluntly and Cat clapped excitedly.

"Yay babies," Cat declared. It still baffled me that Sam had gotten so close to Cat the girl was just so odd. She was now a kindergarten teacher in one the best schools on this coast. "I can't wait to squeeze their little cheeks."

"Shhh! I'm trying to surprise her. She doesn't know you all were coming and I thought it would be nice to throw her a little baby shower thing to lift her spirits from the drama going on around here. I sent both of the problems out for a day at the spa so Sam could have so peace and finally wander downstairs. She spends most of her time upstairs doing God knows what."

"So when is Freddie coming back?" Max asked and I hunched my shoulders. I didn't know how long it took to shoot a film. I hoped he would be back soon.

"Soon I hope," I answered.

"Well, I've cleared my calendar so I will be here until she pops out the babies. Beck is at home with Jewel so I get a little vacation," Jade explained. "It will be cool Sam having kids now our kids can be friends."

"Our kids can be friends too," Cat chimed in.

"Cat you and Robbie haven't even set a date yet. You've been engaged two years," Jade blurted out and Cat frowned.

"That's not our fault. Robbie's job keeps bouncing him around and he just rather be grounded in his job before making me his wife. I agree with him and until then I will rock his ring proudly." Cat held up her hand and flashed the amazing rock he'd given her. I wasn't shocked I'd seen it on Splashface a million times.

"So where's Sam now?" Max asked.

"She's upstairs. She's been sleeping most of today. She had a little cold and she's told me multiple times how badly it sucks not being able to take anything for it." Max nodded.

"Well, if you are planning a little party do you need help? I didn't bring any gifts. I can make a few calls and have some things delivered," Max offered.

"I can help in the kitchens. Sam loves my meatballs!" Cat hopped up.

"And I can offer my company," Jade offered in her special way.

"Great I could use the help!" We all walked into the kitchen and I got to know the other women that morphed Sam into the amazing chick she is today.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"My whole body aches and I can barely breathe out of my nose," I whined to my computer screen and Freddie poked his lip out.

"Your nose does look a little red. Have you been drinking lots of fluids and taking the Tylenol like the doctor recommended?" I nodded before sniffling.

"How are our parents getting along?" He asked and I groaned and laid back on my pillow.

"I've locked myself in our room and refuse to leave! I've been working from my bed and seriously haven't gone downstairs unless I know everyone is sleeping." I watched as Freddie smirked at me. "What?"

"You called your room _ours_. I can't wait to get back to our room," he said with that voice that normally turned me on but the girls were taking up too much room. I'm just felt really, really fat.

"I can't wait until I give birth," I huffed. "Then I can only imagine what kind of fun things we could do in _our_ room," I challenged him and he arched his eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked. I held up the book he was now turning into a movie. He chuckled and I thumbed through the pages.

"When you get some free Mr. Benson I suggest you look at pages 64 to 73, because we will most definitely be trying that … probably a couple of times." We both laughed and then I heard as some called for him. He must have stolen a few minutes while he was on set to talk to me.

"Duty calls Ms. Puckett I've got to work. I love you." I waved to the screen and we disconnected. I hated this conversations and loved them at the same time. My eyes started to water. I was alone again and sometimes seeing him only served to remind me how much I missed him. I wiped my tears and then this delicious smell caught my attention.

"I know that smell," I hopped out of bed and even though I really didn't want any of the drama or stress that would come from going downstairs. I needed to get some of whatever was causing that smell. I waddled down into the living room. I heard laughter coming from my kitchen. I opened the door and all of my friends were sitting at the counter and they looked at me shocked.

"Dang it Puckell! You ruined the surprise!" Cat skipped over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You're so circular!" I chuckled and my belly moved.

"Yes I am very round," I muttered. I waved at the others and Jade came over and placed her hand on my stomach.

"We came to save you from the crazies in your house," she explained and I nodded. "Carly called us."

"That's why she's the best friend, she always knows what I need," I said as I winked at her.

"Aww, look at you admitting you needed your friends," Max commented.

"No, I needed this meatballs," I said as I popped on in my mouth and my eyes rolled back into my head. They tasted so much better now that I was better. I didn't think it was even possible.

"Wait until you taste them with this new sauce. It will send you straight to heaven!" I found a seat the table and we all started to talk about the past. It was crazy to see two parts of my life now blended together perfectly for the cause of helping maintain my sanity. Only one thing was missing that would make this perfect. Freddie.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>I hope you all liked this chapter. It's been a while since I've updated. I really missed this story and I wanted to find a way to incorporate Cat. Next few chapters should be fun! Let me know if you're still reading.<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Gifts You Gave Me

Sam's POV

If someone would have told me that I would be having a baby shower this year I would have told them they needed to be sent to a looney bin. Yet here I was sitting on the couch about to open presents for my little girls. Now that I was thoroughly stuffed and my nose had cleared up a little I was in much better spirits.

"Mine first, mine first, you'll never guess what it is," Cat squealed as she handed me her gift. It was a huge box so I was pretty excited. I ripped through the paper eagerly like I always did with presents and then looked at her puzzled. There were two rather large stuffed pink giraffes. "Aren't they just adorable? I got one for each baby!"

"They are … something. Whenever I look at them I'll think of you," I muttered and Carly snickered.

"You wanna open Jade's next and then Max's gift. I wanna go last. They always save the best for last," Carly said as she slid Jade's present my way. I unwrapped the big box and it was a massive box of diapers. It wasn't the most original thing in the world.

"Trust me, I looked the same way when people gave me diapers at my baby shower, trust me you'll thank me later. I did get you this too, because everyone loves fun gifts." Jade got up and pulled a big gift basket full of baby things out for me. It had a whole bunch of purple things and baby clothes, powder, lotion, and blankets.

"Oh my God Jade, this … too much! I just. I would get up and hug you but I'm kinda stuck," I explained.

"It's okay I'm still not but so big on the whole human contact thing," she snickered. "Glad you like it."

"Okay Max, where's your gift?" I put my hands on my hips. Max's gifts were to die for you always gave me the unexpected.

"Well it comes in two parts kind of like Jade's gift. I had gotten one of these for myself when … a while ago. I thought you would like these since we both like to document things," Max explained before handing me the two memory books. They were only wrapped in a purple silk ribbon and contained a note that said treasure your blessing and don't forget a minute. A tear threatened to escape me, my damned hormones.

"They are beautiful Maxine," I whispered.

"Ugh, I hate being called Maxine, you know that," we chuckled and the she too got up and went outside. She came back with a stroller filled with baby clothes. "I know you haven't been out much since your house have been invaded. I thought you may need some of these things. I know all of this has come as a surprise to you and I know you haven't done much shopping for the babies so … yeah clothes." I pulled the two seated stroller over to where I was seating. She had to have put a lot of money into this. I was blown away and as I looked at the clothes I glanced at Max. Even though she was smiling I could tell there was some sadness there.

"Thank you Max. I know one day soon I'll be doing something very similar for you … of course it won't be anywhere near as awesome," I chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that," she said quietly. We all rifled through most of the clothing. Max did a really good job of matching everything up. After a few minutes Carly got up and cleared her throat.

"Okay now it's time for my gift. I really hope you're going to like it. I've been pretty busy while you been locked away in your bedroom. I know you been trying to shield yourself from the crazies but there was matter of business that needed to be handled and handled pretty quickly seeing you are about to pop." Carly offered me her hand to assist me in getting up. We all traveled to the room that I'd designated as a guest room.

"You're either going to love or hate this," she whispered before opening the door. She revealed her transformation. Two magnificent oak cribs, walls draped in lavender, a rocking chair, a dresser, and a changing table. I smoothed my hand over one of the cribs and my eyes allowed a couple of tears to escape me. It was so real now. I could see them here resting, living and breathing.

"Oh God," I whispered as I took a deep breath to avoid the mini panic attack I was trying to have.

"You okay Puckell?" Cat asked and I nodded but I couldn't turn around and look at them. Seeing all this made me realize who I really wanted to be sharing all this with but I'd told him to work. I really wish I hadn't been so logical.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Carly … you've all help me so much. I don't know what to say."

"Hang on there's one more gift," Carly said she went to the top dresser and pulled out her laptop. It was a really weird place for it to be but I was sure it was there for a reason. She set it down on the changing table and logged into chat.

"Hola Chicas!" Freddie came through loud in clear. That nub knew about this the whole time.

"Sammy, you know how much I wanted to be there. I hope that you are enjoying you baby shower. It's good to see you up and out of our room. I wanted to make something for our kids that would explain to them that since the day I've met you … you've been the only woman I couldn't ignore. The woman that consumed my brain. So without further ado … here's my tribute to you Samantha Puckett. I love you more than words can express." His face disappeared and his video began. He put together a montage that pretty much summed up the story of our lives together. He had A LOT of footage of me. I was so touched. I didn't think I could feel emotion like this. It was great it was just too much.

"Stop it! Stop it! Shut it off!" I sobbed and Freddie's face popped back up with worry. I tried to wipe the tears.

"What's wrong Sam you don't like it?"

"No! I don't like that you're not here and seeing all this just reminds me how much … I miss you," I cried harder. "I miss you so much!" I went to turn around and everyone looked shocked and my mom and Mrs. Benson even looked sad for me. I ran as best as I could to my room and locked the door.

Even though everyone was here I felt even more alone that when I had started.

_Author's Note: This wasn't supposed to be a sad chapter. I don't know what happened. I think might have been the music I was listening. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will bringing this story to a close soon. _


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Welcome Home

Freddie's POV

I should've known better than to believe her. She said she'd be fine without me. She told me to go … I should've known she didn't mean it. I pulled my key out and opened the door. I think I shocked everyone inside. It was true it was kind of late. Yesterday Sam cried and literally after our conversation I bought plane tickets. Today I was home and now I could breathe easier. I explained everything to everyone working on the movie. I just couldn't work here not when I was needed somewhere else. We would still make deadline and I trusted Maddie to lead the crew. I put my bags down and Carly came running over to me. She gave me a big hug. It felt nice to be missed but the person I came back for was nowhere in sight.

"She's locked in her room," Jade motioned.

"We've tried everything to get her out of there," Cat said solemnly. My mom came over and hugged me too.

"I always thought that Sam was out to use you even when you two were younger and at times I was right. But after watching her yesterday I finally do believe there's love there," Mom confessed.

"Yeah, I've never seen the kid cry. Not since she was a baby. It made me feel things … mostly weird," Pam muttered. "But now you're here you can fix it." I smirked a little everyone seemed to be on the same accord. It was most definitely different than the scene when I left. After a few more minutes of chit chat. I made my way upstairs and the door was locked like I'd expected. I knocked and I heard her groan. I knocked again.

"Yeah, you can keep knocking but I'm not answering it," she muttered.

"Not even for me?" I didn't hear anything for a few moments.

"This better not be a damned video call … are you really here?"

"Open the door Sammie." She did and her blue eyes widened with happiness.

"What are you doing here? What about the movie?" She placed her hands on her hips and I took a moment to look at her. She was even larger than before.

"The show will go on. I told them I had my priorities screwed up. I needed to be here for you," I explained and she nodded. "You lied to me by the way," I said as I led her to the bed. She got under the covers and I took off my shoes and did the same.

"How did I lie?"

"You said it was okay for me to go and then you burst into tears. TEARS Puckett, you made me feel like the most horrible baby daddy on the planet," I confessed because it was true.

"I can't be blamed for my hormones Freddie. I didn't expect to feel any of this. I feel everything times one thousand. It's freaking annoying," she muttered. "I thought I could handle you being gone for a little while but … I'm just glad you're home." She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as best I could.

"Me too," I kissed the top of her head and she lifted her head so that I could kiss her lips. She shifted so she could cradle my face in her hands and she kissed me harder. I could feel wetness on my cheeks. She really wasn't herself. I wasn't used to such a soft version of Sam. I liked knowing that she needed me but I did miss her feistiness a little bit. She broke away from our kiss and yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. The girls have been fighting," she chuckled and she smoothed her hand over her stomach.

"Sounds like they are a little too much like their momma," I teased as I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I hope so. I want them to be smart, witty, feisty, and a little nerdy like the both of us. I want them to have beautiful brown hair like you," she said quietly.

"I want them to have blue eyes like you," I retorted.

"I want … you to be there and to do all the things dad's I've seen on TV do," she muttered. She was falling asleep. She held me tighter. "I was scared you weren't going to be here when I gave birth. I just … don't want them to ever wonder like I did."

"What do you mean?"

"If their daddy knew about them … if he loved them. Melanie and I both wondered. I still do sometimes."

"Well, our daughters won't!" I squeezed her tighter. I had the same questions. I one point I wondered if it was my mother's strong personality that pushed my dad away. For a while he did send letters but as I grew up they stopped. Part of me felt my mom created them anyway so it didn't hurt that much when I didn't get them anymore.

"Sammie, will you marry me?" I don't know what made me ask it now. I just felt that this moment was so calm and so perfect that the words almost slipped out.

"Why? Are you doing this because I cried?" The question seemed to complete wake her up. She looked at me as if she was accusing me of something.

"Honestly Sam, since we were together at Carly's wedding forever has been dangling in the back of my head. I want you forever and that will never change. I just thought that maybe you felt that same and would want to marry me?" I arched my eyebrow. I remembered when we were teenagers how she said she didn't believe in the whole marriage thing. Love yes. Marriage no, she felt it was a waste of money and that no one really stayed together. I told her I still believed in and she told me she hoped I found someone to marry because it wouldn't be her. She huffed as she gave it some thought she looked at me with hesitant conflicted eyes.

"Okay Fredward, after I popped the kids out I'll marry you," she smirked a little. "It has to be small though … I don't want all the fuss it seems too much like work." I kissed her passionately … a little too passionately. She met my passion with her own amped up version. I went to caress her chest but she was too sensitive … and it cause her to get frustrated all over again.

"I just want to make love to you! Why do I hurt so much?" She growled and I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"It's probably best we wait anyway everyone's awake and you're a bit of a screamer," I said proudly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well since we're not doing that let me show you the babies' room. Carly did amazing job." She struggled out of the bed and reached for my hand. It seemed now was the time to join the land of the living. The rest of the night was filled with smiles from Sam and each one let me know I made the right decision. I was happy to be home.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I thought people weren't really interested since iCarly and Sam and Cat are both over. I still miss the Seddie Chemistry though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. <em>


End file.
